RETURN
by Sh1r0yasha
Summary: Kini tujuannya berbeda. Bukan lagi anak pembawa perdamaian, bukan pula bocah ingusan yang dibenci warga desanya. Hidupnya sudah berbeda, semenjak sebuah insiden aneh yang menyebabkannya terlempar ke sebuah universe tak dikenal. Bagaimana kisah perjalanannya dalam menemukan jalan pulang...? Warning : Godlike naru
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD FANFICTION**

 **~RETURN~**

 **Genre : Adventure & Supernatural**

 **Rate : M (cari aman)**

 **Pair : Naruto X ..?.. (terserah reader)**

 **Warning : Ide Mainstream/ Bikin Sakit Mata/ Dialog Masih Kaku/ Author Newbie/ dll**

 **#NOTE : bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol Back di layar Smartphone anda… TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY START…!**

 **69-69-69-69**

Naruto POV

Dingin…

Satu kata yang terlintas difikiranku saat ini. Entah kenapa badanku terasa sangat dingin sampai meresap ketulang-tulangku. Ditambah seluruh anggota gerak ditubuhku terasa sangat berat seperti ditindih batu, aku tak bisa menggerakkannya bahkan seujung jaripun.

'Dimana aku? Kenapa aku berada disini?'

Pelan-pelan kucoba buka kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya sangat berat seakan memaksaku untuk segera menutupnya kembali.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap indra penglihatanku adalah gelap, padahal aku sudah membuka mata tapi kenapa terasa sangat gelap.

Bukan,

Bukan gelap tapi malam hari. Terbukti dengan bulan yang bersinar terang berbentuk sabit dikelilingi jutaan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip tertangkap indra penglihatanku yang kini sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Keindahan langit sungguh sangat sedap dipandang seakan menghipnotisku untuk tak boleh beralih pandang sedikitpun.

seakan tersadar sesuatu secara pelan-pelan kugerakkan badanku untuk mencoba bangkit. Tapi meskipun pikiranku berkata demikian entah kenapa tubuhku tidak merespon sama sekali.

Aku mencoba perlahan menggerakkan badanku dan aku mulai dari menggerakkan jari. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk melakukannya seakan-akan aku sedang mengangkat gunung. Tubuhku seakan lumpuh semua dan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali padahal aku bisa merasakan dingin.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' satu pertanyaan terlintas dibenakku mengingat kondisi diriku sekarang. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku bahkan satu sentipun. Jika belum mati berarti kemungkinan sekarang tubuhku mengalami lumpuh sementara.

'Sial! bagaimana ini?' batinku berteriak panik.

"Eughhh…" akhirnya suara erangan berhasil lolos dari bibirku setelah mencoba menggerakkan tubuh sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa yang kudapat, bukannya aku bangkit berdiri dan melihat sekeliling malah sekarang aku sudah terengah-rengah kehabisan nafas setelah mencoba beberapa kali, dan tentu saja jawabannya akan tetap sama, GAGAL…

"Hey anak muda kau sudah sadar?"

Suara bass khas pria terdengar terakhir kali ditelingaku sebelum semuanya kembali gelap alias pingsan again…

POV end

Beberapa saat sebelumnya,

Hah,,,

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya tersebut. Duduk dibawah jembatan disinari cahaya bulan tak membuat wajah cemberutnya terhalang kegelapan. Sudah beberapa jam pria tersebut nongkrong disana tapi apa yang ditunggu – tunggu tak sesuai keinginan seakan mengejeknya untuk segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sana. Memakai pakaian berupa yukata hitam membuatnya tetap hangat dibawah dinginnya malam, dirinya masih tetap betah walaupun sejuknya malam mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Angin kecil berhembus menerpa wajahnya, Rambut berwarna hitam dengan warna pirang dibagian poni melambai – lambai tak sedikitpun memberi kesan cool malah semakit menambah kesan aneh pada dirinya. Sudah bisa ditebakkan siapa nama pria tersebut,,

Yap! Dialah Azazel sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh. Awalnya dia merupakan salah satu malaikat yang dihormati di surga. namun naas, nasip buruk menimpanya saat dirinya mengintip Gabriel mandi. Sosoknya yang mesum tak sanggup melawan hawa nafsunya yang menjadi sesuatu yang tabu bagi para malaikat. Dibawah system surga yang menyatakan malaikat tidak bisa berbuat kejahatan, Maka Michael selaku pemimpin malaikat menggantikan Tuhan (anime) yang sudah tiada dengan berat hati mengusir Azazel sekaligus sahabat seperjuangannya dari surga. Hal tersebutlah yang kini membuat Azazel harus menanggung akibatnya dan menjadi malaikat buangan.

Apa yang dilakukannya malam – malam? Dibawah jembatan lagi? Apa dia tunawisma alias nggak punya rumah?

Sayangnya pertanyaan tersebut harus dibuang jauh – jauh. Jika deperhatikan lagi, terlihat jelas jika kini Azazel sedang memengang kail pancing alias dia sedang memancing. Makanya tampang cemberut tak lenyap dari wajahnya akibat dirinya sudah bosan menunggu ikan menyambar umpannya.

Memutar kepalanya kesamping ketempat dimana dirinya menaruh ikan hasil tangkapan, dirinya hanya bisa mengerutu saat penglihatannya hanya mendapati kekosongan alias tak ada satupun ikan yang berhasil didapat. Sungguh malang nasip sang Da-tenshi terkuat,,

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya memancing adalah kegemarannya. Sungguh Hobi yang aneh,, tidak mencerminkan seorang pemimpin sedikitpun.

Seketika wajah Azazel yang tadinya cemberut lenyap seketika, saat dirinya merasakan ada energi asing mendekat. Diusianya yang sudah beratus – ratus tahun lamanya dan sudah pernah merasakan pahitnya perang tiga fraksi membuatnya langsung menampilkan mimik siaga.

Tak lama kemudian muncul fenomena aneh diatas sungai tepat dihadapannya. Dari ketiadaan muncul black hole yang memuntahkan seorang remaja berambut hitam.

Karena munculnya diatas sungai, maka jadilah remaja tersebut langsung tercebur kesungai.

Byurr

Dilingkupi rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Azazel yang menyaksikan langsung fenomena tersebutpun bergegas melompat kesungai melupakan acara memancingnya saat remaja tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan muncul kepermukaan. Maka satu kata yang terbesit didalam diri Azazel bahwasanya remaja tersebut sedang.. 'pingsan',,

Tak lama kemudian,

Byurr,, hahh.. hahh..

Tarikan nafas terengah – engah terdengar dari Azazel sesaat setelah Gubernur tersebut muncul kembali kepermukaan. Tepat dipundak kirinya tergolek seonggok tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian compang – camping menunjukkan dada bidangnya kepada dunia.

Uhukk uhukk

Masih dengan nafas memburu, Azazel harus merasakan yang namanya batuk akibat terlalu banyak menelan air. Pasalnya, dihadapkan arus sungai yang deras Azazel dipaksa menunjukkan ketangkasannya sebagai Gubernur Da-tenshi. Walaupun dia Da-tenshi terkuat, tak menutup kemungkinan dirinya bisa saja mati akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Siapa sih bocah ini? Bikin merepotkan saja" gerutuan dikeluarkannya setelah sampai didaratan dan meletakkan remaja tadi diatas rumput dengan tanah bidang miring.

Memandang sesaat remaja pingsan tersebut. Azazel kini mengeluarkan sedikit energi panas tubuhnya yang membuat yukata yang tadinya basah seketika kering kembali. Sungguh gelar Da-tenshi terkuat bukan sembarangan gelar.

'Mungkin menunggu dia sadar termasuk pilihan yang tepat' batinnya bermonolog sendiri disusul melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan acara memancing yang terganggu.

"Eughhh…"

Tepat ketika Azazel baru memegang kail pancing dan hendak melanjutkan Hobinya, tiba – tiba muncul sebuah erangan dari si remaja pertanda sudah bangun dari acara pingsannya membuat Azazel menghela nafas lelah akan nasip yang menimpanya.

Meletakkan kail pancing kembali, Azazel bergegas mendekati si remaja berniat menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Hey anak muda kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Azazel basa – basi.

Namun hampir dua menit menunggu jawaban, muncul perempatan dikeningnya saat dia baru mengetahui jika si remaja sudah tutup mata alias pingsan again,,

"Sialan nih bocah!" umpatnya kasar melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Poor Azazel

:::::::::

Tak lama kemudian masih ditempat yang sama,

Muncul retakan dimensi yang memuntahkan seorang pemuda berambut perak, yap! Dialah inang dari salah satu naga langit Albion rival dari Draig si booster gear. Memegang Secret gear terkuat yakni Divine divinding yang merupakan salah satu 13 longinus, si pemuda alias Vali disebut – sebut sebagai Hakuryukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Tapi dari semua itu masih ada satu sifatnya yang menjengkelkan, apalagi kalau bukan maniak bertarung.

Kemunculan Vali sukses mengalihkan perhatian Azazel yang dari tadi mengerutu tak jelas. 'Hahh.., masalah lainnya datang' batinnya malas. Bahkan Azazel tak berniat membuka suara sedikitpun jika saja Vali tak memulai.

"Aku merasakan energy kuat didaerah sini, apa kau merasakannya?" Nah kan! Baru saja dibilang, pasti dia datang untuk mengajak si pemilik energy tadi untuk bertarung. Pemikirannya mudah saja ditebak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi sedikitpun, Azazel mengangkat tangannya kearah seonggok tubuh tak sadarkan diri mengisyaratkan Vali untuk melihat kearah yang sama.

Seketika dengusan remeh terdengar, "Cih! Aku pikir ada sosok kuat disini tapi ternyata hanya seonggok tubuh pecundang" ucapnya kecewa dan itu membuat Azazel buka suara.

"Jangan kecewa dulu Vali, aku tadi menemukannya pingsan disini. Bisa saja kan saat dia bangun nanti dia lebih kuat darimu" ucap Azazel masih sibuk dengan Hobinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Vali yang merasa diremehkan merasa tidak terima."Ku pastikan kau menarik kata – katamu kembali Azazel. Aku Hakuryukou terkuat sepanjang masa tidak mungkin kalah dari manusia lemah sepertinya!" ucapnya arogan memandang sinis kearah Azazel dengan jari jempol menunjuk kearah seonggok tubuh tadi.

"terserah kau saja…" balas Azazel malas. "…Lalu, ada apa kau kemari? Apa mau menemani pria tua ini memancing?" lanjutnya

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi…" dengus Vali singkat sedangkan Azazel mulai menunjukkan wajah gembiranya mengira Vali ingin menemani dirinya memancing.

"Kau baik seka_"

"…Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani Hobi bodohmu" lanjutan kalimat Vali sukses menghilangkan wajah girang Azazel digantikan raut masam merasa dibohongi.

"Kau jahat sekali" maki Azazel dengan suara kecil menggantikan kata – kata pujian yang tadinya terpotong.

Tanpa menanggapi kata – kata hinaan dari Azazel, Vali berniat pergi dari sana dengan tangan kanan direntangkan kedepan bermaksud membuat portal teleportasi berupa retakan dimensi, namun tindakannya harus dia hentikan dulu saat dirinya mendengar Nada memerintah dari Azazel.

"Hei tunggu dulu! Sementara ini Kau bawa saja bocah itu ke apartemenmu"

Vali memandang kearah sosok tak sadarkan diri sedikit lama lalu kearah Azazel, lalu kearah sosok itu lagi. Dirinya terdiam sebentar mencoba menimbang – nimbang, lalu tatapannya kembali kearah Azazel yang kini memandangnya menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. "lagipula disana sudah ada empat penghuni lainnya" lanjut Vali setelah membalikkan badannya kembali bermaksud melakukan kegiatan tadi yang tertunda. Tapi sangat disayangkan dirinya harus menunda sekali lagi saat telinganya mendengar kata – kata sensitive dari Azazel.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya bertarung jika dia sadar nanti" ucap Azazel mencoba mencari alasan logis mengingat kebiasaan Vali. Dia tahu siapa empat sosok lainnya yang dimaksud Vali. Menambah Naruto seorang lagi tidak apa – apa kan?

"Aku tidak mau" Vali lagi – lagi menolak. Dia tidak mau bertarung dengan orang lemah tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Sia – sia saja dia datang kemari saat merasakan energy asing yang belum dikenalnya terasa sangat kuat. Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan Eh si empunya sudah tak sadarkan diri sebelum bertarung. Mau ditaruh dimana muka tampannya jika dia mengajak duel orang sekarat? Bisa – bisa gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Apa kau takut?" tantang Azazel tidak mau menerima penolakan. Wajahnya menunjukkan seringai keji begitu dia melihat tampang sang Hakuryuuko mengkerut jengkel merasa diremehkan. Sifat arogan Vali bisa menjadi batu loncatan disaat tertentu. Tentu saja hanya Azazel yang mengerti betul sifat muridnya itu.

"Baiklah! Kupastikan kau menyesal telah mengujiku" Vali tak terima diremehkan. Darah raja iblis Lucifer mengalir dalam nadinya dan sudah menjadi sifat pokok bagi siapa saja yang berdarah Lucifer marah jika dia dianggap remeh.

Seringai Azazel semakin lebar begitu Vali mendekat kearah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Menggendongnya dipundak seperti karung beras, Vali langsung membuat portal teleportasi.

Berbicara tentang duel, Vali merasa teringat sesuatu. Dirinya sangat penasaran mendengar kabar tentang DIA.

"Oh ya Azazel,, Bagaimana kabar si inang Draig masa kini? Aku tidak sabar ingin duel hidup mati dengannya" Tanya Vali penasaran tak lupa seringai maniak bertarung bertengger manis diwajahnya. Azazel pernah bilang padanya jika rival abadinya itu ada di sini, kota kuoh.

"Maksudmu Hyoudo issei?" Tanya Azazel memastikan dibalas anggukan Vali. "…sayang sekali kau harus menelan kekecewaan. Aku sudah menyuruh salah satu anak buahku untuk mengawasinya. Dia tampak lemah, beda denganmu" lanjutnya sedikit membuka informasi.

Vali tentu saja kecewa. Tapi begitu dia mendengar pujian tidak langsung dari Azazel, dirinya langsung tersenyum arogan. Merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri. "Si merah itu salah memilih inang. Ck,, kasihan sekali…"

Melihat seringai menyebalkan dari Vali, Azazel melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…kau jangan senang dulu. Kudengar adik Maou Lucifer sedang mengincarnya. Dapat kupastikan kalau dia berhasil maka Hyoudo issei akan masuk fraksi iblis dibawah naungan Sirzerch. Kau akan dapat masalah jika berani membunuhnya… ouhh!" Azazel mengangkat kail pancing ketika merasakan tarikan ringan ditangannya. Namun dirinya harus menelan kekecewaan, bukan ikan yang bergerak brutal yang didapat melainkan sepatu sport putih melambai – lambai tersangkut mata kail lengkap dengan tali masih terpasang rapi. 'terkutuklah bagi siapapun yang membuang ini di sungai!' batinnya menjerit frustasi. Kasian sekali kau Azazel

Sementara Vali yang melihatnya hanya berdehem kalem, tidak ingin image coolnya ternodai oleh nasip konyol sang guru.

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu Mauo sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu duel abadi kami.." kalimat terakhir Vali sebelum ditelan sihir teleportasi.

Tinggallah Azazel seorang diri yang hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam akan kelakuan muridnya. 'kelakuanmu suatu saat akan membunuhmu' batinnya miris lalu memilih melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

:::: :::: ::::

69-69-69-69

:::: :::: ::::

"Eummm…"

lenguhan bangun tidur terdengar disebuah apartemen. Mari kita lihat kedalam sebuah kamar tempat asal suara tadi. Kini terlihat jelas, sosok remaja kira – Kira berumur sekitar 17 tahun berambut hitam spike dengan 3 pasang garis menyerupai kumis kucing dikedua pipinya mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit jendela dunia miliknya.

Terpampanglah ke dunia luar iris blue saphier meneduhkan sebiru langit tanpa awan, bukan langit malam yang pertama kali dilihatnya seperti sebelumnya, bukan juga langit – langit kamar sebagai mana mestinya.

Blue saphiernya terbuka lebar, begitu indra penglihatan tersebut menangkap iris kuning keemasan dengan pupil agak vertical terasa sangat dekat dengan matanya.

Lama dalam posisi tersebut saat kedua pemilik begitu mengagumi keindahan jendela dunia masing – masing, sampai salah satu diantara mereka sekaligus pemilik iris kuning keemasan vertical mulai menciptakan jarak dengan cepat. Tampak sekali wajah pemilik tersebut begitu merah padam merasa malu dirinya tertangkap basah.

"Go_gomen, aku tak bermaksud mencium_ upss!" naas nasipnya, dirinya kecoplosan. Menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu kata – kata memalukan keluar tanpa disengaja malah menambah efek merah dikedua pipinya, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi Nampak sedikit asap keluar dari telinga.

"A_aku keluar dulu nyaaa!" tidak ingin wajah memalukannya dilihat, Dirinya lebih memilih kabur keluar kamar dan,

BLAMMM

Pintu pun ditutup dengan kasar

Sementara sang tokoh utama, hanya mampu memandang bingung kejadian didepannya yang menurutnya sungguh aneh. Entahlah, dirinya tidak bisa menebak alur pikiran lawan jenis alias nggak PEKA.

Melihat keseisi ruangan, dirinya merasa begitu asing. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Siapa gadis kucing tadi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan hinggap dikepalanya namun tak satu pun bisa terjawab. Mungkin gadis tadi mengetahui sesuatu pikirnya.

Menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud mengecek apakah masih lumpuh seperti sebelumnya, dirinya langsung menghela nafas lega begitu tangannya merespon apa yang dia inginkan pun sama hal nya dengan anggota gerak yang lainnya. Kini posisi duduknya sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebagian tubuhnya dari tangan sampai dada penuh dengan perban begitupun dengan pahanya.

Bermaksud berdiri dengan menggeser selimut yang menutupinya, Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya begitu pintu kamar terbuka menunjukkan padanya sosok laki – laki dewasa berambut kuning dengan kacamata bertengger manis di wajahnya, setelan jas kantoran menambah karisma dirinya sebagai seorang dari keluarga terkenal yakni 'Pendragon'.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" pria tersebut membuka suara begitu sampai tepat disamping Naruto berbaring tak lupa menutup pintu kamar kembali. Melihat gelengan tanda tidak apa – apa dari Naruto membuat pria tersebut menarik kursi disamping disusul mendudukkan pantatnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Naruto tak sedikitpun melewatkan gerak gerik pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari perkenalan dulu. Namaku Arthur pendragon, salam kenal" ucap pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Arthur mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud bersalaman.

Naruto sendiri masih memandang tangan tersebut lalu memandang mata Arthur seakan memastikan sesuatu, merasa tidak ada sesuatu ancaman yang berarti dirinya langsung menjabat tangan tersebut tak lupa " Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto". Ucapnya membalas. Terbalik memang, biasanya nama kecil dahulu baru marga. Tapi Naruto tak sedikitpun mempermasalahkannya.

"Oh ya Naruto-san. Bisa kupanggil begitu?" dijawab anggukan Naruto. "Bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau sampai sekarat?" lanjutnya menginstrogasi. Tak sopan memang, orang baru saja sadar dari acara sekaratnya malah diistrogasi seperti penjahat yang ditahan polisi. Namun begitulah Arthur, dirinya sudah penasaran dari kira – kira seminggu yang lalu saat Vali membawa pulang sosok baru, begitu ditanyakan hanya dengusan yang diterima. Setelah mengantar Naruto kekamar miliknya, Vali main pergi begitu saja. Bukan cuma Arthur yang penasaran, Kuroka, Le fay, Bikou pun sama. Makanya tadi saat dirinya melihat Kuroka berlarian heboh sendiri, dirinya langsung mengambil kesimpulan mengingat Kuroka lah yang merawat Naruto dengan sesekali dibantu Le fay. Kalau ditanya Bikou, dirinya ah ogah nanti dibilang pasangan homo.

Naruto sadar dirinya diinstrogasi, tapi tak satupun ingatan masa lalu hinggap diotaknya membuatnya bingung sendiri. Tapi meskipun dirinya mengingat ingatan masa lalunya, Naruto harus hati – hati membuka informasi. Mengingat begitu minim ekspresi sosok didepannya, Naruto harus was – was dengan keadaan sekitar. Bisa sajakan sosok didepannya ini orang jahat.

"maaf Arthur-san, bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab. Tapi aku tak ingat apapun yang terjadi, bisa kau beritahu dimana ini?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang dibuat-buat menyesal dengan membalikkan pertanyaan bermaksud menggali informasi.

Arthur tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresinya, dia sudah menduga pasti jawaban tersebut yang keluar ."aku mengerti, kita sekarang ada di kuoh"

"Kuoh?"

"Mengenai informasi lebih lanjut maaf aku tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang"

Naruto mengeryit alis curiga akan sosok didepannya, tampaknya dirinya sendirilah yang harus bertindak mencari informasi.

Seakan mengingat tujuan lain datang kemari, Authur merentangkan tangan kesamping. Tepat setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

"Apa kau mengenal pedang ini?" setelah lingkaran sihir hilang terpampanglah dihadapan Naruto sebuah pedang kusanagi no tsurugi. "Kamarin Aku menemukannya tergeletak disamping kirimu" lanjut Arthur masih dengan memandang penasaran raut wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih memandang bingung pedang tersebut. Dirinya merasa sangat familiar, lama dia memandang hingga tiba tiba matanya membulat sempurna.

"ARRGgggg… AGGRRRRrrrrggg…"

Naruto seketika menjerit keras merasakan rasa sakit tiba – tiba menerpa kepalanya. Dirinya mencengkram kuat rambutnya hingga beberapa helainya rontok. Matanya Blue saphiernya tiba – tiba berubah warna untuk sesaat lalu menjadi Blue saphier kembali.

'Nii-san kenapa kau membunuh ayah dan ibu'

'Aku berjanji akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti'

'Aku harus menjadi kuat'

'Kau tidak tahu perasaanku karena kau tidak pernah memiliki keluarga'

Ingatan – ingatan masa lalu meluncur didalam kepalanya hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia tumbang dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Hoy kau tidak apa – apa!?" hilang sudah wajah datar Arthur digantikan mimik wajah panik. Teriakan kesakitan Naruto tadi sukses membuatnya kelabakan sendiri.

Melihat Naruto sudah tenang dia merasa harus memberi sedikit waktu agar siempunya sembuh total. Maka dari itu dia bergegas keluar kamar tak lupa meletakkan pedang tadi dipegangnya ke kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Dirinya masih sayang nyawa, mengingat amukan Vali saja sudah membuat dia merinding.

::::

Blamm

Hahhh.. Arthur menghela nafas lega begitu dia selesai menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Arthur terkejut bukan main begitu bahunya ditepuk dan suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang membuatnya langsung membalikkan badan.

"V_Vali! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku tanya bagaimana keadaannya?" kalimat yang sama dikeluarkan Vali begitu mengetahui Arthur tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia baik – baik saja" ujar Arthur kalem mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya tak lupa jari tengah tangan kirinya membetulkan letak kacamata yang sedikit melorot melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi. Dirinya tidak ingin imagenya tercemar gara – gara pendatang baru.

"Sungguh? Aku mendengar teriakannya tadi" tanya Vali dengan tatapan mengarah ke pintu yang tertutup lalu memandang kembali kearah Arthur seakan menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan Arthur sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"kalau begitu aku masuk" ucap Vali yang langsung nyolonong masuk kedalam. Kebetulan kamar yang ditempati Naruto adalah kamarnya. Arthur berniat menjegahnya namun terlambat begitu pintu selesai ditutup yang hampir saja mengenai hitung mancungnya.

.

Sementara di dalam,

'aku ingat semua, tapi…'

Naruto masih dilanda kebingungan, setelah tadi berteriak kesetanan dirinya menyadari beberapa ingatan masa lalu kembali muncul dikepalanya walaupun sedikit samar – samar. Tapi dirinya merasa aneh sebab satu hal yang pasti,

'…ingatan siapa ini?' dirinya tidak mengenal ingatan dikepalanya. Dia seakan tidak pernah mengalami hal apapun yang terekam disitu. Seakan dia sedang melihat ingatan orang lain. Naruto terus dilanda kebingungan Lalu pandangannya teralih pada pedang yang dipegang Arthur tadi lalu meraihnya untuk dilihat lebih teliti.

Mengikuti petunjuk ingatan yang ada dikepalanya Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di pergelangan bagian dalam tangan kirinya tergambar dengan jelas tattoo warna hitam dengan gambaran unik berbentuk 3 tomoe. Masih diliputi penasaran akan ingatannya Naruto meletakkan pedang atau bisa disebut katana tersebut tepat diatas tattoo 3 tomoe. Membuat handsel satu tangan seketika,

Boft

Asap mengepul keluar entah dari mana lalu sesaat kemudian setelah asap menghilang katana yang tadinya bertenger manis disana juga ikut – ikutan menghilang. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya. Menyadari adanya sosok lain yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang bersandar disana tak lupa senyum maniak bertenger di wajahnya.

"Aku menantangmu berduel satu lawan satu!" ucap Vali dengan nada semangat masih dengan senyum maniak bertarungnya. Dia akan membuktikan kata – kata Azazel juga aura asing seminggu yang yang lalu, senyumannya semakin lebar mengingat bagaimana Naruto menghilangkan katananya tadi. Sudah cukup dia menunggu seminggu lebih hanya untuk menunggu Naruto sadar, dia juga rela menjadikan kamarnya sendiri sebagai tempat tidur Naruto sementara dia tidur di sofa, dan ketika Kuroka mengatakan Naruto sudah sadar dari acara sekaratnya membuat darah Lucifernya mendidih kepermukaan. Dia langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu suara teriakan asing terdengar, dan apa yang didapatnya sekarang,,, dia berhasil melihat pertunjukan kecil dari sosok tersebut. Walaupun pertunjukannya nggak bagus – bagus amat, malah dia sudah terbiasa melihat Arthur memanggil dan menghilangkan pedang. Tapi yang namanya menghilangkan berarti sosok didepannya bisa menggunakan sihir, siapa tahu pertunjukan apa yang akan disuguhkan nanti dipertarungan. Vali sudah tidak sabar

"Ayo apa yang kau tunggu! Apa kau takut?" merasa Naruto belum menjawab ajakannya membuat Vali sedikit memancing, siapa tahu kan Naruto akan marah jika diremehkan.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang tidak bisa mengelak malah menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Berhubung dirinya masih penasaran akan kekuatan yang ada di ingatannya. Mungkin dengan duel bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah aku terima.. tapi sebelum itu, apa kau punya satu set pakaian?"

:::: :::: ::::

69-69-69

:::: :::: ::::

Dengan satu tangan di saku celana kiri, Vali menunggu kedatangan sosok baru yang dimaksudkan. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sejauh mata potensi Naruto untuk mengalahkannya. apakah bisa bertahan, atau baru beberapa menit sudah tumbang. Bisa saja kan?, lawannya adalah Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Tentu, gelar tersebut bukan sembarangan gelar.

 **[Vali, jangan terlalu percaya diri.]**

"Hm, kenapa Albion? Apa kau takut dengan pecundang itu? Kupastikan kau akan kaget melihat aku menghajarnya." Vali memutar matanya disertai dengusan sombong mendengar nada suara dengan kurang kepercayaan diri dari jiwa secred gear miliknya. "Lagipula kenapa baru sekarang? Kau tadi hanya diam tak menyahut saat aku mengajaknya duel."

 **[Bukan aku tidak bicara, aku hanya sedang memperhatikannya. Aku bisa merasakannya, Vali. Jauh di dalam dirinya tersimpan kekuatan tersembunyi walaupun sangat kecil. Energy itu beda dengan yang kurasakan seminggu yang lalu… yang penuh akan misteri. Aku belum pernah merasakannya sebelum ini.]**

"bukankah ini semakin menarik? Berarti kita akan mendapat lawan yang sanggup memuaskan hastrat bertarungku." Balas Vali dengan ringannya, ekspresi santai masih melekat di wajahnya yang tak sedikitpun merasa drop akan ucapan sang partner. Dirinya meregangkan tubuh sesaat melakukan pemanasan.

 **[Kau terlalu keras kepala, baru kali ini aku mempunyai inang seperti dirimu. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, sifatmu itu suatu saat akan membunuhmu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli.]** Albion merasa percuma saja dia mengingatkan sang tuan rumah, dirinya sudah lelah dan tak ambil peduli. Toh nanti jika Vali mati maka dia akan mencari inang baru, gampang kan?

…..::::…..

Sementara ditempat Naruto, kini sudah ada empat lainnya yaitu Le fay si penyihir cilik sekaligus adik dari Arthur, Kuroka si gadis kucing genit, Bikou keturunan keempat sung wukong, satu lagi dengan wajah pokernya yaitu Arthur si megane yang kini memandang kearah Naruto termasuk tiga lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto-san? Vali bukan lawan yang bisa kau anggap enteng." Arthur merasa sedikit khawatir akan Naruto, baru saja dia sadar dari acara sekaratnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Arthur-san. Aku hanya ingin meregangkan otot sebentar." Jawab Naruto ringan disertai sedikit peregangan. Dia tak sedikitpun ambil peduli, dirinya masih penasaran akan kekuatan yang mendiami tubuhnya sekarang. Penampilannya sudah berubah, memakai pakaian ketat putih polos yang mencetak jelas otot dadanya akibat efek latihan keras dan sedikit menampilkan otot bahunya, jelana hitam dengan rantai menggantung di saku kiri mirip seperti preman kebanyakan, ditambah sepatu sport warna punih beraksen centang warna hitam (NIKE) disisi luar memperlengkap penampilan coolnya. Rambut warna hitam spike sesekali tertiup angin menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya, dan itupun tak luput dari pandangan Kuroka dan Le fay. Sayangnya Le fay masih anak – anak, beda cerita dengan Kuroka yang sudah kembali tersipu sendiri mengingat kejadian sebelumnya di kamar Vali. Dirinya berniat meminta maaf.

"Anoo…"

"hmmm?" gumanan Kuroka terdengar mengalihkan pandangan semua terhadap dirinya, termasuk Naruto yang sudah berdiri santai kembali tidak lagi melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya." Ucap Kuroka cepat sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mangut – mangut berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, akibat efek masuknya ingatan baru membuatnya melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, seketika dirinya juga dibuat malu begitu ingatan memalukan saling tatap – tatapan dalam jarak dekat hinggap kembali di otaknya. Apa lagi sekarang Kuroka sedang membungkuk, salahkan kimono hitamnya yang kedodoran dibagian depan membuat dada membastisnya sedikit menyembul keluar, Naruto kan juga laki – laki dalam masa puber. Dengan ekspresi gugup menggaruk – garuk pipinya, Naruto memberanikan dari menghadap Kuroka.

"T_tidak apa – apa kok. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah melupakannya. Hehe…" ucapnya disertai tawa hambar. Hal itupun sukses menghentikan aksi membungkuk yang dilakukan Kuroka. Disertai sedikit tawa genit, Kuroka sesekali mengedipkan matanya kearah Naruto. Hingga,

TUK

"Aww!"

"Jadi kucing itu harus baik. Jangan jadi kucing Garong." Ucap Bikou menasehati dengan sinis, setelah tadi mengetuk kepala Kuroka dengan tongkatnya. Sikap genit Kuroka entah kenapa membuatnya jengkel, serasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membutuhkan masa kawin alias bergairah. Jangan lupakan dia juga laki – laki, malah masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

Tindakan itu sukses membuat Kuroka mendelik kearahnya dengan sesekali mengusap kepala yang bencol. Sedangkan Naruto dan Le fay hanya dapat tertawa akan tingkah kedua youkai tersebut. Dimana Arthur? Oh dia sudah pergi dari tadi, mau memasang kekkai katanya.

Le fay menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto."Ne ne Nii-chan, hati – hati ya!" ucapnya

"Tentu, kau tenang saja Fay-chan." Balas Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum lembut. Dirinya sudah berkenalan dengan semua anggota tim Vali makanya dia langsung cepat akrap dengan Le fay.

Memandang ketiganya terakhir kali, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Vali yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Meninggalkan 2 youkai dan 1 penyihir yang hanya memandang punggung tegapnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Naruto-nii yang menang." Le fay membuka suara dihadiahi tatapan dua lainnya.

"Apa kau bercanda! Vali tidak akan mungkin kalah, dia itu Hakuryuuko!" sahut Bikou tidak terima, menurutnya Vali pasti akan menang dari pendatang baru itu yang belum jelas kekuatannya.

Kuroka mengangguk setuju akan kata – kata Le fay. Tatapan mereka berdua beralih kearah Bikou." Fay-chan benar! Naruto-kun pasti sanggup menghadapi Vali-sama, apa kau mau bertaruh?"

"oy oy oy…?"

"Baiklah, jika Naruto-kun menang. Kau harus berjalan empat kaki sepanjang hari." lanjut Kuroka dibalas anggukan Le fay tanda setuju. Mereka tersenyum jail saat Bikou mulai menunjukkan wajah panik.

'Aku tak ingat, pernah menyetujui taruhan tersebut' batin Bikou keringat jatuh.

:::: :::: ::::

Tepat ketika sampai dihadapan Vali, Naruto sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Vali yang sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya, yang sepertinya merupakan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari energy. Chakra? Sepertinya bukan. Ingatan dikepalanya mengatakan jika energy tersebut berbeda dengan chakra.

"kau lama sekali, kupikir kau sudah lari ketakutan." Vali mendengus dengan ekspresi arogannya. Dilihat dari tampang dan gerak – geriknya sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Maaf. Tadi aku hanya melakukan sedikit pemanasan dan bercakap – cakap dengan anggota timmu." Jawab Naruto jujur dengan wajah yang sudah berubah datar.

"Begitu ya, untuk sekarang aku memaafkanmu…" Vali mangut – mangut mengerti, melahap dengan serius semua alasan Naruto. "…sa kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita mulai!" lanjutnya semangat.

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas dan menghelanya, terus seperti itu beberapa saat. Mengikuti arahan ingatannya dengan melepaskan seluruh chakranya keseluruh tubuh secara seimbang antara satu sama lain. Posisi badannya tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi sesuatu yang pasti dia sudah dalam posisi siaga. "Aku sudah siap"

"Bagus, dan terima ini!" Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dari telapak tangannya muncul dua lingkaran sihir dan energy – energy tidak beraturan menuju kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata.

Naruto hanya memandang tertarik melihat pertunjukan kekuatan tersebut. Dirinya tidak sedikitpun mengubah posisi berdirinya ketika dengan cepat energy tersebut melesat kearahnya. Wajah datarnya tak sedikitpun luntur.

Splashhh

Energy tadi tiba – tiba menghilang tak berbekas begitu mendekat kearah Naruto membuat Vali terkejut bukan main. 'apa – apaan ini' pikirnya. Vali memandang penasaran kearah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak.

Seketika dirinya reflek memundurkan satu langkah kaki kebelakang begitu netranya memandang perubahan pada kedua bola mata Naruto. Mata kanan Naruto berwarna merah dengan gambaran rumit bintang enam, sedangkan mata kiri mempunyai gambaran riak air dengan pola tomoe disetiap sisi. Bulu kuduk Vali terasa merinding akan tatapan tajam kedua mata tersebut. Tak berapa lama 'kheh! Menarik' batinnya begitu melihat gelagat Naruto yang memegang tangan kiri dan seketika sebuah katana sudah tergenggam manis ditangan kanannya.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang unik" pujinya begitu Naruto selesai mensummon katananya.

"Terima kasih! Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya" sahut Naruto membalas. Dia mulai memasang kuda – kuda kenjutsu dengan kaki kiri dibawa kedepan, tangan kiri setengah merentang kedepan, dengan posisi tangan kanan memegang katana dibelakang punggung.

Vali lagi – lagi membuat lingkaran sihir yang sama tapi dengan intensitas yang lebih besar yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Tidak ingin mencoba merasakan serangan itu, Naruto mengelak kearah samping menghindari energy tersebut dan menggunakan kecepatannya untuk menghindari setiap serangan beruntun. Dibantu matanya yang dapat melihat beberapa detik sebelum serangan, Naruto merasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghindarinya.

Permukaan tanah lapang mulai menjadi kubangan – kubangan kecil dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar!?" Vali menambah entensitas sihirnya membuat serangan beruntun semakin banyak memenuhi pandangan.

Menghadapi serangan yang terlalu banyak tersebut, Naruto mengalirkan chakranya pada katana yang digunakan tadi. Dalam gerakan lambat terlihat Naruto menangkis energy tersebut hingga terpental kemana – mana termasuk kearah si pemilik energy.

Wusss

Beberapa energy hampir mengenai Vali yang kini sedang melayang diudara, dengan meliuk sayapnya kesana kemari Vali mencoba menghindar senjata makan tuan tersebut.

Debu berterbangan memenuhi pandangan begitu serangan telah dihentikan. Mata Vali bergerak kesana kemari mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tiba – tiba menghilang begitu debu berterbangan tersapu angin.

Reflek Vali bekerja dengan cepat, membawa tangannya dan lingkaran sihir penghalang muncul melindungi Vali begitu bola api dengan intensitas besar meluncur mulus kearahnya dari belakang. Beruntung sihir penghalang siap siaga, mungkin jika tidak Vali sudah menjadi Vali bakar.

Begitu Vali menghadap kebelakang dan menghilangkan sihir pelindung tersebut, tiba – tiba sebuah katana melesat cepat kearahnya tanpa bisa dihindari. Beruntung sisi tajam katana tersebut hanya sedikit menggores lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa sempat protes, dalam gerakan lambat katana yang melewati Vali seketika hilang digantikan sosok lain yang menjadi musuh utamanya. Baru saja Vali membalikkan badan, sebuah pukulan kekuatan penuh menghantam pipi mulusnya yang langsung membuatnya meluncur mulus kebawah menghasilkan debu berterbangan kemana – mana. Tak jauh dari sana Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

Vali dibuat tak berkutik.

Sementara itu ditempat penonton,

Le fay, Kuroka, dan Bikou tercengang melihat kecepatan perpindahan Naruto. Mereka tidak melihat sedikitpun gerak – gerik Naruto dalam berpindah, dan tiba – tiba saja sudah ada dibelakang Vali. Sungguh diluar dugaan pikir mereka.

"Bikou-nii sepertinya kau harus jalan empat kaki hari ini." Le fay berucap dengan pandangan tak sedikitpun beralih dari posisi Naruto sekarang.

Bikou mulai keringat dingin, "Hey! Aku tidak pernah menyetujui taruhan tersebut!" sahutnya jengkel sambil menghentak – hentakkan tongkatnya ketanah. Kuroka yang berdiri disampingnya mulai tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Pokoknya kau harus melakukannya kalau tidak…" Kuroka berusaha mengancam dengan ekspresi horror yang dibuat – buat.

'Glekk' Bikou susah payah menelan ludahnya. Dia ingat betul makna tatapan Kuroka sekarang. Tatapan itu… Yang jelas dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Keringat dingin makin banyak meluncur deras diwajahnya. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh semua anggota tim Vali, Kuroka termasuk sosok yang harus dihindari kedua setelah Vali.

"B_baiklah!" Bikou akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak ingin menjadi samsak tinju dari Kuroka."…Tapi sebelum itu, pertarungannya belum selesai." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Mereka bertiga focus kembali ke arena pertarungan.

Ditempat pertarungan,

Vali kemudian bangkit kembali dengan memandang Naruto kesal. Meludah ke samping mengeluarkan darah yang terapung dimulutnya akibat efek kuatnya pukulan.

 **[Dia belum menunjukkan semua kemampuannya dan kau malah sudah babak belur begini].** Albion menyahut dari sayap dibelakang Vali, ditandai dengan sedikit berkedip – kedip.

Vali hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, "Dan begitupun aku. Aku hanya perlu menyentuhnya sekali dan semuanya selesai."

 **[Dan kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali]**

"Cih, dia lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Albion, apa kau tahu teknik yang dia gunakan tadi?"

 **[Tidak]**

"Kukira kau mengetahui semuanya."

 **[Bukan berarti aku tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya]**

"kau dan mulut besarmu." Vali memandang focus kembali kearah Naruto yang kini masih memandangnya datar. Entah kenapa dia merasa muak melihat tatapan itu yang serasa merendahkannya. Dirinya benci direndahkan apa lagi diremehkan. Tatapan lawan didepannya seakan sedang bermain – main dengan dirinya. Vali mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga kuku - kuku jarinya memutih. "Cukup! Aku tidak suka diremehkan! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

 **Vanishing Dragon Balance breaker**

Suara mekanik terdengar lewat sayap dipunggung Vali. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul cahaya putih. Tubuh Vali mulai tertutupi armor warna putih dengan bola warna biru dibagian dada. Balutan armor sampai ke kepalanya hingga memperlihatkan tatapan tajam Vali yang perlahan mulai tertutupi kaca helm.

" **Kau akan menyesal memaksaku memakai mode ini"** Suara Vali mulai memberat terhalangi helm armor.

Naruto memandang tertarik kearah Vali yang kini mulai kembali terbang di udara."Armor yang bagus."

" **Terima kasih, tadi aku lengah dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi"** Vali memandang angkuh kearah bawah tepat kearah Naruto seakan merendahkan **. "Namamu Uzumaki Naruto bukan? Bagus. Aku akan selalu mengingat nama itu. Nama orang yang telah berhasil membuatku serius seperti ini. Karena kau sudah melihat mode ku ini maka kau tidak akan kubiarkan hidup."**

Vali mulai membuat dominic power di tangan kanannya. Serangan beruntun dengan intensitas tinggi mulai kembali meluncur cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah biasa.'ini lagi?' pikirnya. Merasa jika katana tidak berada ditangannya, Naruto berinsiatif bermanuver kesana kemari menghindari banyaknya serangan yang menuju kearahnya. Tepat ketika serangan terakhir berada pas didepan wajahnya dalam jarak beberapa senti, Naruto hanya sedikit memiringkan wajahnya menghindari energy penghancur tersebut. Rambut hitamnya melambai liar begitu energy tersebut melewatinya.

Memandang kearah Vali melayang tadi, Naruto hanya menemukan kekosongan. Alarm bahaya menjerit waspada ketika sebuah pukulan berlapis energy siap menghantam permukaan pipinya jika saja refleknya tidak terlatih. Memiringkan sedikit badannya menghindari pukulan tersebut yang lewat ke samping kanan, Naruto menghantam pukulan kekuatan penuhnya tepat kewajah Vali yang tertutupi helm armor Albion.

BUAggghh

Terkejut?

Tentu saja, kekuatan pukulannya hanya meretakkan sedikit helm tersebut. Jika sebelumnya Vali harus mencium tanah, tapi sekarang situasinya beda. Vali dalam mode balance breaker nya sungguh memiliki ketahanan tinggi. Masih berdiri ditempat semula Vali membuka suara. **"Hanya segini saja? Dasar lemah! Sekarang rasakan ini!"**

BUAGGGhhhh…

Pukulan tenaga penuh tanpa bisa dihindari menghantam pipi mulus Naruto membuatnya meluncur membelah debu mengepul hasil serangan tadi. Tidak berhenti sampai disana, tiba – tiba dari arah tujuan meluncurnya Naruto sudah ada Vali yang siap – siap dengan tinjunya. **"Dan ini untuk pukulan menyakitkan mu tadi!"**

BUAGGGhhh…

Lagi – lagi tanpa bisa dihindari, Vali melakukan opercut keatas membuat Naruto melayang ke udara dengan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Vali kembali muncul di udara tempat Naruto melayang. " **Dan ini untuk wajah merendahkanmu tadi!"**

BUAGGGGHHH….!

Sebuah pukulan dengan kedua tangan disatukan oleh Vali sukses membuat Naruto melunjur mulus dengan kecepatan jet kearah tanah.

BUMMM!

Asap hasil debu berterbangan ke mana-mana. Vali masih melayang angkuh diudara melihat lawannya belum keluar dari kumpulan debu tadi.

Debu berterbangan disapu angin, begitu debu menghilang sepenuhnya menyisakan Naruto yang kini tergolek ditanah di tengah – tengah kawah berbentuk jaring laba – laba hasil karya sang Hakuryuukou.

" **Kupikir, kau mampu memenuhi hastrat bertarungku."** Vali mulai membalikkan badan dan ingin terbang menjauh dari sana. Dirinya sungguh kecewa, dia Kira ketika Naruto menunjukkan mata uniknya dia terasa benar – benar kuat. Walaupun begitu Vali tetap menghormati Naruto karna sudah menunjukkan pertempuran yang menarik. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan membuat pemakaman yang layak untuk Naruto. Ya itu pasti…

Tepat ketika Vali selesai membalikkan badan dia dibuat terheran – heran. Ada satu sosok lagi yang kini berdiri tepat di tempat Naruto berdiri ketika awal memulai pertempuran.

T_tunggu! Itu…

Vali melebarkan matanya, sosok yang dilihat itu berdiri dengan angkuh dan memandang datar kearahnya. Masih dengan mata merah dan pola riak air dikedua matanya, beserta rambut hitam spike yang berkibar – kibar tertiup angin. Penampilannya masih bugar dan juga bajunya… bajunya masih bersih seakan masih baru. Tak sedikitpun berdebu dari hasil pertarungan.

Vali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah manyat tadi dan hanya kekosongan yang didapatnya. Tanah yang seharusnya berlubang bekas pertempuran kini hilang seakan pertempuran tersebut tak pernah terjadi. Armor Hakuryuukou menghilang entah kemana seakan dia tidak pernah memakainya.

"I_ini!"

Sementara itu di tempat penonton,

"A_apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroka dan Bikou dibuat shok, padahal jelas – jelas tadi Naruto sudah babak belur ditengah kawah dan bisa dipastikan dia sudah mati melihat kuatnya pukulan Vali dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lah ini?

Narutonya masih berdiri tegak di tempat awal pertempuran tadi dengan gagah dan sehat wal'afiat. Katananya pun belum dia panggil. Tempat – tempat di sekitarpun kembali seperti semula, seakan tidak pernah terjadi pertempuran.

"Apa kalian sudah sadar?" suara imut di samping kanan mengalihkan perhatian dua youkai berbeda gender yang dari tadi melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Kalian sudah terkena ilusinya nya Naruto-nii" lanjut suara imut tadi yang ternyata adalah Le fay sedang memandang serius kearah Naruto. Kuroka dan Bikou dibuat terheran – heran.

"Ilusi?"

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Naruto-kun membuat sihir ilusi saat awal pertarungan…" Kuroka menyampaikan kebingungannya. Pasalnya yang dia lihat dari awal Naruto tak pernah membuat lingkaran sihir sampai Vali menyerangnya. Setelah itu serangan Vali lenyap tanpa sisa, dan selanjutnya yang dia ingat mata Naruto berubah?

Kuroka mulai mengerti sekarang,

"J_jangan – jangan mata beda warnanya itu menciptakan ilusi bagi yang memandangnya?" Bikou menyerukan pendapatnya dibalas anggukan Kuroka yang sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Tidak"

"Eh?"

"Lebih tepatnya, mata yang merahlah yang menciptakan ilusi. Sementara mata yang satunya lagi aku tidak tahu" Le fay mengucapkannya dengan datar tak lepas dari Naruto. Matanya menyipit tajam begitu penglihatannya melihat mata merah Naruto tepatnya pola rumit bintang 6 berputar pelan.

'Ilusinya kuat sekali!' batinnya. Dia juga baru menyadarinya, jika Naruto membunyai kemampuan ilusi tingkat tinggi. Ilusi orang ini sangat berbeda dengan ilusinya. Orang ini tidak bersusah payah membuat lingkaran sihir atau sihir jebakan untuk menciptakan ilusi. Dia Cuma hanya harus membuat korban menatap langsung mata merahnya maka, Tara! Si korban sudah berdiri dengan pandangan kosong.

Sementara dua makhluk youkai lainnya hanya mangut – mangut mengusap dagu mengerti.

Baiklah, kembali kepertarungan,

"I_ini"

 **[Kau sudah sadar, Vali?]** suara Albion menyentakkannya dari memandang sosok Naruto didepan.

"Apa yang terjadi ,Albion? Kenapa semua kembali seperti semula?" Vali menyerukan kebingungannya. Menunggu jiwa yang mendiami Secred gear menjawab semua rasa ingin tahu pada dirinya.

 **[Kau sudah terkena ilusi]**

"Ilusi? Tapi aku tidak melihat dia membuat lingkaran sihir."

 **[Bodoh! Makanya dari awal pertempuran sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhati – hati, sekarang kau terima akibatnya.]**

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

 **[Kau lihat matanya?]** Vali memandang kearah mata Naruto untuk memastikan perkataan Albion. Dapat dilihat oleh Vali, mata merah dan mata riak air sedang memandang dingin kearahnya seakan mengawasi gerak – geriknya sekecil apapun. Seketika dirinya dibuat terkejut saat satu fakta baru muncul dikepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau_"

 **[Ya, lebih tepatnya mata merahnya itu memancarkan ilusi bagi yang memandangnya. Aku sudah teriak dari tadi berusaha menyadarkanmu tapi kau hanya berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong seperti patung.]**

"Cih! Aku sudah tertipu dengan trik murahan itu. Kalau begitu…" Vali merasa tidak terima. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Vali hanya memandang heran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Vali selanjutnya.

Divine Divine Divine

Sementara Naruto mulai terkekeh kecil saat tidak terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya.

"Tidak berfungsi?"

 **[Percuma saja, kau belum menyentuhnya]** Albion lagi – lagi menyahut menanggapi kekeraspalaan inangnya.

"jadi ilusi itu benar ya?" Vali berdecak kecal. Dirinya merasa dipermainkan

Sementara disisi Naruto, dia tidak tahu jika trik sekecil ini bisa mebodohi lawan didepannya. Dia merasa ingatan dikepalanya memiliki kekuatan besar. Lihat saja baru dengan ilusi, sosok didepannya sudak komat – kamit tidak jelas.

Kekuatan mata kanannya bekerja dengan sukses, dan dia yakin jika mata kanannya ini masih menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dan sekarang giliran mata kiri,

Menarik Nafas secukupnya, lalu dikeluarkan. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa kali. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan,

 **Bansho ten'in**

.

.

.

 **:::: TBC ::::**

 **Fic mainstream baru muncul, mungkin disini kekuatan Naruto sudah godlike. Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader sekalian. Saya pendatang baru, jika ada kata yang hancur dan mengganggu mata mohon di beritahu, mungkin dengan arahan reader dan author senior sekalian membuat saya mampu menulis lebih baik.**

 **Apa ada saran untuk pairnya?**

 **Reader mau harem tau single?**

 **Mau lemon/lime atau nggak?**

 **Itu terserah reader. Saya hanya penulis…**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata – kata saya yang hampir sama dengan karya author lain. Karena saya belajarnya dari sana,**

 **Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri,**

 **Sh1r0yasha**

 **Log out**

 **REVIEW HERE!**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya,**

"Apa yang terjadi ,Albion? Kenapa semua kembali seperti semula?" Vali menyerukan kebingungannya. Menunggu jiwa yang mendiami Secred gear menjawab semua rasa ingin tahu pada dirinya.

 **[Kau sudah terkena ilusi]**

"Ilusi? Tapi aku tidak melihat dia membuat lingkaran sihir."

 **[Bodoh! Makanya dari awal pertempuran sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhati – hati, sekarang kau terima akibatnya.]**

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

 **[Kau lihat matanya?]** Vali memandang kearah mata Naruto untuk memastikan perkataan Albion. Dapat dilihat oleh Vali, mata merah dan mata riak air sedang memandang dingin kearahnya seakan mengawasi gerak – geriknya sekecil apapun. Seketika dirinya dibuat terkejut saat satu fakta baru muncul dikepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau_"

 **[Ya, lebih tepatnya mata merahnya itu memancarkan ilusi bagi yang memandangnya. Aku sudah teriak dari tadi berusaha menyadarkanmu tapi kau hanya berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong seperti patung.]**

"Cih! Aku sudah tertipu dengan trik murahan itu. Kalau begitu…" Vali merasa tidak terima. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Vali hanya memandang heran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Vali selanjutnya.

Divine Divine Divine

Sementara Naruto mulai terkekeh kecil saat tidak terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya.

"Tidak berfungsi?"

 **[Percuma saja, kau belum menyentuhnya]** Albion lagi – lagi menyahut menanggapi kekeraspalaan inangnya.

"jadi ilusi itu benar ya?" Vali berdecak kecal. Dirinya merasa dipermainkan

Sementara disisi Naruto, dia tidak tahu jika trik sekecil ini bisa mebodohi lawan didepannya. Dia merasa ingatan dikepalanya memiliki kekuatan besar. Lihat saja baru dengan ilusi, sosok didepannya sudak komat – kamit tidak jelas.

Kekuatan mata kanannya bekerja dengan sukses, dan dia yakin jika mata kanannya ini masih menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dan sekarang giliran mata kiri,

Menarik Nafas secukupnya, lalu dikeluarkan. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa kali. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan,

 **Bansho ten'in**

.

 **NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD FANFICTION**

 **~RETURN~**

 **Genre : Adventure & Supernatural**

 **Rate : M (cari aman)**

 **Pair : Naruto X ..?..**

 **Warning : Ide Mainstream/ Bikin Sakit Mata/ Dialog Masih Kaku/ Author Newbie/ dll**

 **#NOTE : bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol Back di layar Smartphone anda… TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY START…!**

 **69-69-69-69**

 **Bansho ten'in**

Tepat ketika Naruto selesai menyebut jurusnya, Vali dibuat terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya tanpa dikomando terseret dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Bukan Cuma Vali yang terkejut, Albion pun sama. Selama masa kejayaannya dulu, belum pernah dia merasa dipecundangi seperti ini.

"A_apa yang terjadi Albion?" Sempat – sempatnya Vali menyerukan kebingungannya.

 **[Entahlah, Vali. Kusarankan kau harus berhati – hati.]**

Tepat ketika berakhirnya ucapan Albion, Vali harus dibuat merintih kesakitan ketika Naruto mencengkram kuat lehernya. Dilanjut dengan bantingan ketanah dengan kuat dan,

BRakkk…

Punggung Vali sukses mencium tanah.

Vali merintih kesakitan, Naruto belum melepas cengkraman dari lehernya. Malah sekarang cengramannya semakit mengerat, membuatnya dengan perintah batin menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menggapai – gapai sekeliling. Tepat saat tujuan tangannya sampai, Vali mencengkram dengan kuat tangan Naruto yang mencengkram lehernya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dilanjut dengan tangan kiri mencoba mendorong wajah Naruto yang kini tepat dihadapannya. Vali sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

"Percuma saja kau melawan!" Naruto sedikit menambah tekanan tangan kanannya dan,

Brakkk..

Sekarang giliran belakang kepala Vali yang mencium tanah dengan keras, membuat tanah dibawahnya retak ke segala sisi membentuk pola jaring laba – laba. Pertanda kuatnya tekanan yang Naruto berikan.

'Sial! Dia mampu menyerap energy ku'. Vali dibuat tak berdaya, entah kenapa dia merasakan sedikit demi sedikit energy dalam dirinya berkurang drastis. Pandangannya secara perlahan mulai mengabur, disusul dengan tangannya yang mendorong wajah Naruto mulai melemah tanpa tenaga, pun sama halnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram tangan Naruto. Hal terakhir yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Entah apa artinya Vali tidak tahu, dirinya sudah keburu pingsang kehabisan tenaga.

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika jurusnya bekerja dengan lancar, tak sedikitpun mendapat hambatan. Dia merasa diatas angin sekarang.

Sementara itu disisi penonton,

"Kenapa lagi ini?" Bikou dan Kuroka lagi – lagi dibuat tercengang akan jurus Naruto. Mereka berdua memandang heran akan sosok Naruto yang kini sedang mencengkram leher Vali. Sebelumnya mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya ilusi tingkat tinggi yang tanpa mereka sadari mereka juga terkena imbasnya. sekarang apa lagi? Setelah Naruto merentangkan tangannya, Vali tiba – tiba saja tertarik kearahnya seakan Naruto adalah inti Grafitasi itu sendiri.

Mereka berdua tidak habis fikir, seberapa kuat sosok Naruto sebenarnya?

Sedangkan Le fay masih memandang tajam kearah Naruto mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Fokus penglihatannya bertumpu pada mata kiri Naruto. Sesaat sebelumnya dirinya sempat menyipitkan mata begitu Naruto merentangkan tangan dan hendak menyebut nama dari jurus yang akan dikeluarkan. Le fay menyakini dirinya sempat melihat sedikit perubahan mata kiri Naruto tepatnya di bagian pupil hitam ditengah – tengah riak air. Pupil tersebut terlihat sedikit membesar. Mungkin mata itulah sumber tekniknya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Fay-chan?" Kuroka yang tak tahan akan kebingungannya mencoba bertanya. Le fay mempunyai penglihatan yang lebih tajam dari iblis maupun youkai dan sejenis makhluk supernatural lainnya karena dia seorang penyihir. Mungkin saja, gadis cilik ini mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak mereka berdua ketahui.

Le fay sedikit menoleh kearah datangnya suara."Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin itu merupakan salah satu teknik mata kirinya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu, matanya yang berpola aneh itu?" sekarang giliran Bikou yang bertanya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Aku belum bisa memprediksinya. Kedua bola mata itu sama – sama memiliki kemampuan aneh. Sebelumnya kita sudah terjerat dalam ilusi tingkat tinggi mata kanan. Dan sekarang, mungkin saja giliran mata kiri yang menunjukkan kebolehannya. Bisa saja kan? Naruto-nii sebelumya pernah bilang dirinya hanya ingin sedikit meregangkan otot. Tapi dari yang kulihat, dia hanya berdiri di tempat semula tanpa bergerak sedikitpun selama kita terkena ilusinya. Mungkin maksud perkataannya itu adalah dia ingin mengetes kemampuan kedua matanya, makanya Naruto-nii menggunakannya bergiliran… itu hanya persepsiku saja. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak." Ceramah Le fay panjang lebar lalu memandang kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Vali berada.

Kuroka dan Bikou hanya mampu menelan ludah kasar. Jika seperti ini mah, bukan meregangkan otot lagi Namanya. Ini seperti ajang saling bunuh.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus menyelamatkan Vali sebelum Naruto membunuhnya!" Bikou mulai dilanda panik. Hal itu ditandai dengan posisi berdirinya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Di jadikan kelinci percobaan untuk mengetes sejauh mana kekuatan mata itu?, dirinya sudah gila jika hanya memikirkannya. Sedikit kekuatannya saja sudah membuat Vali tak berdaya. Lah ini, jika Naruto menggunakan seluruhnya bisa dipastikan Vali bisa langsung mati. Bikou hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Naruto jika suara Kuroka tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu!"

Bikou dengan cepat menoleh sedikit kearah Kuroka.

"Apa kau gila hah!? Kau tidak lihat itu, Vali sudah dicekik dan hampir mati! Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja disini sementara ketua kita sedang dalam bahaya!" Ucapnya dengan tangan kiri menunjuk kearah Vali berada. Bikou bermaksud melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda sebelum,

"KUBILANG TUNGGU!, APA KAU TULI HAH!?" habis sudah kesabaran Kuroka, Bikou yang keras kepala terpaksa membuatnya berteriak keras. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan terengah – rengah.

Bikou dibuat terkejut, baru kali ini dia melihat Kuroka berteriak membentaknya seperti ini. Kuroka yang dia kenal itu memiliki sifat genit, suka seenaknya, mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan banyak sifat menjengkelkan lainnya yang Bikou tidak bisa hitung. Bikou membalikkan badannya secara penuh kearah Kuroka yang juga memandangnya tepat dimata. Sepertinya Bikou ingin mendengar penjelasan Kuroka dulu baru bertindak. Le fay pun sama, begitu mendengar teriakan Kuroka dirinya juga dibuat sama terkejutnya, dan kini eksitensi keduanya sudah menuju kearah Kuroka yang kini mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…" suara Kuroka terdengar kecil. "…salah satu kemampuanku, bisa merasakan adanya niat jahat." Lanjutnya.

Andai saja Bikou dan Le fay bukan makhluk supernatural, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang kini di ucapkan Kuroka. Tapi meskipun demikian, mereka tidak sedikitpun ingin menyelanya. Karena mereka berdua tahu, Kuroka masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Aku adalah youkai nekotama, menggunakan kemampuan senjutsu adalah keahlian kami. Setiap nekoshou yang sudah mampu membangkitkan kekuatan senjutsunya hingga titik terkuat bisa merasakan adanya niat jahat." Menelan ludahnya singkat membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, Kuroka melanjutkan ucapannya dengan masih memandang tanah. "Selama ini, akulah yang merawat Naruto-kun saat dia sekarat. Itupun dengan sesekali dibantu Fay-chan. Aku tak pernah merasakan adanya niat jahat dalam dirinya, sama halnya ketika dia sudah bangun dan hendak bertarung dengan Vali-sama. Kau seharusnya mengerti, aku selalu mengawasinya setiap saat. Daripada merasakan adanya niat jahat, aku malah dengan jelas merasakan aura menenangkan dari dalam dirinya." Kuroka mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan diletakkan di dada. Semburat merah perlahan hinggap di pipinya. "Mungkin tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang tahu, jika setiap malam aku selalu menyusup ke kamar dan tidur di sampingnya. Aura yang dia pancarkan membuatku betah berlama – lama berada di sampingnya. Setiap pagi aku selalu memandangnya, menunggu dan menunggu, sampai dia membuka matanya kembali. Aku begitu penasaran, akan seperti apa iris matanya nanti begitu dia sadar nanti." Kuroka mulai tertawa pelan."Haha bodohnya aku, melihat dia tak kunjung sadar membuatku memilih cara konyol seperti di film yang pernah ku tonton. Kupikir dengan menciumnya dia akan sadar. begitu ujung bibirku hendak bertemu ujung bibirnya dan aku hendak menutup mata eh! Malah dia sudah sadar duluan. Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi aku hampir saja kecoplosan bicara dengan memberitahukan bahwa aku hendak menciumnya." Kuroka lagi - lagi menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Akhirnya harapanku seminggu ini terkabul, aku bisa melihatnya membuka mata. Tepat seperti perkiraanku Naruto-kun memiliki iris yang menakjubkan. Blue saphier yang sangat indah, seindah langit tanpa awan dan lautan yang tak diketahui batas ujungnya, seakan – akan aku sedang melayang terbang dan tenggelam di dalamnya, membuatku seakan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Naruto-kun sangat sulit ditebak dan penuh kejutan. Ditambah dengan garis dikedua pipinya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jika garis – garis itu maksudnya apa dan didapat dari mana. Mungkin tanda lahir. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ketiga pasang garis itu seakan mengingatkanku akan nasip ras kami yang hampir punah." Kuroka mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap luruh kearah Bikou. Terlihat setitik air mata tercetak disudut matanya. "Maka dari itu, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin membunuh Vali-sama. Aku percaya padanya. Dan aku berjanji, jika memang Naruto-kun membunuh Vali-sama maka kau boleh membunuhku juga!"

Ucapan terakhir Kuroka sukses membuat Bikou dan Le fay tersentak kaget. Le fay langsung mendekat kearah Kuroka dan memeluknya erat."Kuroka-nesan, Le fay percaya kok" Le fay mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroka. Dibalas sama eratnya oleh Kuroka.

Bikou tahu sekarang, pantas saja Kuroka jarang terlihat dalam melakukan misi seminggu ini. Rupa – rupanya dia sedang menikmati waktu berduaannya dengan pendatang baru tersebut. Satu fakta baru yang Bikou dapat, Kuroka itu bukan hanya genit tapi juga mesum dengan selalu menyusup kedalam kamar Naruto tidur. Ingat Bro! Naruto itu laki – laki. Dihadapkan dengan tubuh Kuroka yang aduhai moleknya. Kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang berkilauan dengan telinga kucing yang menambah kesan imut. Bibir ping lembut, leher putih jenjang pembakar gairah, dada montok yang kelewat bombastis ditambah kimono yang sedikit kedodoran hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya, kaki putih jenjang seakan memperindah fantasi pria yang melihatnya. Cukup! Bikou bisa merasakan sedikit darah bejat mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan…

Ekhemmm..

Bikou sedikit berdehem mengendalikan suasana, darah di hidungnya sudah disingkirkan. Bikou memandang kembali kearah Kuroka dan Le fay yang masih berpelukan erat.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku pegang kata – katamu". Lalu pandangan Bikou kembali teralih kearah Naruto dan Vali berada, menunggu dengan penasaran akan tindakan Naruto berikutnya.

Mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing tanpa menyadari jika dari awal dimulainya pertandingan, ada satu sosok lagi yang sedang melayang dibelakang mereka.

"Ho, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat pertarungan menarik disini." Suara sosok tersebut sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga.

'sejak kapan?' batin mereka terkejut.

Bikou memutar badannya penuh kearah sosok tersebut begitupun Le fay dan Kuroka yang tidak lagi berpelukan. Terlihat dipandangan mereka, sedang melayang sosok gadis cilik seumuran anak smp yang memakai pakaian gothic Lolita warna hitam. Rambut hitam sepunggung sedikit melambai – lambai tertiup angin. Iris mata warna hitam dengan bibir yang membentuk garis horizontal lurus seakan memperlengkap tampang datarnya yang kini masih fokus kearah Naruto dan Vali. Dialah yang disebut – sebut sebagai perwujudan naga tanpa batas, ophis sang ouroboros Dragon.

Seakan bisa membaca fikiran mereka, Ophis sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku sudah ada disini semenjak awal pertarungan." Masih dengan tampang datar, Ophis mencoba menjawab kebingungan mereka.

Ophis dikenal dengan tidak pernah tertarik akan hal apapun. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh alam semesta dengan kekuatannya. Dia hanya bertujuan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya yang kini sudah diambil alih oleh Great red sang Apocalypse Dragon. Lalu? Kenapa dia sampai menonton duel Naruto dan Vali jika dia tidak merasa tertarik akan apapun?

Dari kalimat diatas, kita sudah tahu jika Ophis merupakan Naga penjaga dimensi sebelum diambil alih oleh Great red.

Ophis jelas – jelas bisa merasakan jika ada pendatang baru yang melewati celah dimensi. Energy yang dipancarkan oleh sosok tersebut sangat berbeda dengan energy yang mendiami makhluk supernatural kebanyakan. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, mengawasi dari balik bayang sosok baru tersebut seminggu ini dari pertama kali dia muncul. Satu hal yang dapat Ophis simpulkan dari pengamatannya, energy sosok asing di depannya sekarang sudah berbeda dari beberapa hari yang lalu seakan sudah lenyap tanpa sisa. Digantikan dengan energy baru yang entah datang dari mana. Bisa diibaratkan dengan Chakra kuning, tiba – tiba berganti menjadi warna ungu.

Oke, balik lagi ke Naruto.

Melihat Vali sudah tutup mata alias pingsan kehabisan tenaga, Naruto juga ikut menutup mata dengan tangan kanan yang semula mencekik leher Vali sekarang berpindah kearah dahi.

"sekarang kita lihat, dengan siapa kau mengoceh dari tadi." kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum semuanya gelap.

Mindscape Vali,

 **[Mau apa kau kemari?]**

Suara berat bergema tertangkap pendengaran Naruto. Dengan cepat, dia kemudian menoleh kearah datangnya suara tersebut. Tidak terlalu jauh dari pandangannya, terlihat badan raksasa yang sepertinya seekor Naga berwarna putih. Mata berwarna biru menatap dengan netral terhadap sosok baru yang muncul di tempatnya bernaung. Tak sedikitpun merasa gentar akan sosok Naruto walaupun Naruto sudah mengalahkan inangnya dengan mudah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang tertarik akan sosok besar didepannya. "Naga?" melihat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari sosok besar tersebut, Naruto anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, dari awal pertandingan kulihat Vali seperti sedang berbicara sendiri. Aku pikir dia sudah gila, tapi saat aku melihat sedikit kedap – kedip disayapnya jadi aku simpulkan jika ada sosok lain yang mendiami tubuhnya. Dan lihat apa yang kudapat sekarang, seekor Naga putih berdiri gagah tepat dihadapanku." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, wajah datar yang tadi dia buat hanya berguna sebagai topeng yang dia tiru dari Arthur untuk memancing emosi Vali.

"Dan boleh kutahu? Kau siapa?" lanjutnya berusaha seramah mungkin.

Naga putih itu tampak terdiam sesaat, menatap Naruto dari mata ke mata, serasa mencari sesuatu. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naga itu kemudian membuka rahangnya yang besar. **[Aku kaisar Naga putih, Albion. Naga surgawi.]** Ucap Albion dengan bangga atau lebih tepatnya sedikit angkuh. Merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat bersweetdrop ria. 'Tidak inang tidak naganya. Keduanya sama – sama angkuh.' Batinnya

Tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari manusia didepannya, Albion berniat melanjutkan. **[Katakan, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kesini, Manusia? Tidak mungkin kau datang hanya karena rasa penasaranmu, bukan?]**

"Tepat sekali, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu akan dunia ini. Entah karena apa, aku merasa terdampar ke tempat ini. Tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana. Aku merasa disini bukanlah tempat kelahiranku. Sebelumnya ketika aku masih sekarat, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok besar sepertimu yang mengatakan itu. Aku merasa seperti kau tahu banyak hal, sama seperti sosok besar itu." Naruto memutuskan menjawab dengan pelan. Wajahnya tidak sedikitpun menyiratkan kebohongan. Dirinya memilih jujur walaupun sosok besar di hadapannya baru pertama kali dia temui. "…hanya itu, aku tidak bermaksud apa – apa pada inangmu." Lanjutnya

 **[Kau dari dimensi lain?]** anggukan dari Naruto, Albion anggap sebagai jawaban iya **. […Aku tidak mengerti sosok besar apa yang kau katakan, tapi yasudahlah itu bukan urusanku. Melompati dimensi merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit sekali, mengingat celah dimensi yang sangat berbahaya untuk manusia seperti kalian. Dan disini, aku menemukan orang yang berhasil melewatinya tanpa musnah terlebih dahulu. Hebat sekali.]** Albion sedikit membungkuk dan mendekat kearah Naruto. Suaranya kemudian sedikit dikecilkan **. [Katakan bocah, apa kau bertemu Naga raksasa yang melintasimu?]**

"A_aku, aku tidak tahu. Sosok besar itu mengatakan, jika aku hilang ingatan." Naruto lagi – lagi dengan jujur menjawab.

Albion yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mimik wajah Naruto, jika dia tidak sedang membohonginya. Terlihat jelas, jika Naruto seperti orang kebingungan yang sedang tersesat, dengan sesekali memegang dahinya mencoba menggali sebuah ingatan. Gerak – gerik Naruto tak sedikitpun Albion lewatkan. **[Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?]** dibalas anggukan singkat Naruto. **[Baiklah, Naruto. Untuk kali ini kupegang kata – katamu…]** Albion menegakkan kembali posisinya.

 **[Diam dan dengarkan…]** Lalu setelah itu Albion mulai menceritakan tentang masalah tiga fraksi, dimulai dari akuma yang kini dipimpin oleh yondai-maou yaitu Sirzerch Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, dan Fallbium Asmodeus. Dilanjut dengan fraksi Tenshi yang kini dipimpin oleh Michael menggantikan Tuhan (anime) yang sudah tiada. Lalu terakhir tentang Da-tenshi yang dipimpin oleh Azazel beserta beberapa petinggi lainnya. Youkai, Vampir, Ophis, Great red, Trihexa, sampai dewa – dewa dari berbagai mythology ikut diceritakan, walaupun ada beberapa yang terlewat. Albion juga menceritakan pada Naruto jika Azazellah yang pertama kali menemukannya dalam keadaan sekarat baru setelah itu diserahkan kepada Vali dengan modus pertarungan setelah bangun dari acara sekarat. Albion juga sempat mencerita tentang perseturuannya dengan Ddraig, tentang Secred gear terutama yang mengurungnya, tentang sifat Vali yang menjengkelkan, dan juga membanding – bandingkan Vali dengan inangnya sebelumnya. Dan seterusnya berisi curhatan hati Albion yang kini bercerita dengan semangat.

 **[…Nah itulah dari beberapa yang kutahu, mungkin jika kuceritakan semuanya akan memakan banyak waktu.]** Albion mengakhiri cerpennya.

Naruto mangut – mangut mengusap dagu tanda mengerti. "Jadi dimendi ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk supernatural?" Ucapnya mengambil kesimpulan dibalas anggukan Albion. "Pantas saja jika Vali menggunakan sihir, bukan Chakra seperti energy dalam tubuhku"

 **[Nah sekarang kau sudah dapat informasinya kan? kau bisa keluar dari sini]**

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu…"

 **[..?..]**

"Maukah kau berteman dengan ku?"

Albion sedikit terkejut, lama dia memandang kearah Naruto sampai beberapa saat kemudian,

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHA…!]** Suara tawa Albion menggema memecah kesunyian yang ada disana. **[…Jangan bercanda bocah! Kau tahu? Kau… HAHAHAHA…!]** Albion tak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya. Dirinya masih tertawa keras mendengar ajakan Naruto, lama Albion tertawa sampai mata birunya melihat kembali kearah Naruto yang kini masih memandang sungguh – sungguh kearahnya. Dan itupun seketika sukses menghentikan tawa Albion dalam sekejap. Entah kenapa tatapan Naruto terlihat seperti sangat mengharapkannya.

 **[Kau yakin?]**

Masih dengan kesungguhannya, Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku yakin!"

Albion masih memandang kearah Naruto. **[Kau tahu bocah? Kau adalah Manusia pertama yang mengajakku berteman. Sebelum ini, tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan itu termasuk Vali dan juga inang – inangku sebelumnya. Mereka hanya menggunakanku untuk menambah kekuatan tempur mereka.]**

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku sebagai teman manusia pertamamu!"

Albion sedikit menghela nafasnya, setelah itu dirinya mulai tersenyum tulus. Walaupun senyuman tersebut tidak tampak akibat mulutnya yang malah terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi Naruto tahu jika itu merupakan senyuman tulus dari Albion kepadanya **. [Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu]** Ucap Albion masih dengan tersenyum. Setelah itu dirinya sedikit mengernyit heran, melihat Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangan kearahnya. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Albion juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya (yang entahlah mau dibilang tangan atau kaki) menerima kepalan Naruto.

Tak

Bunyi dua kepalan tangan berbeda ukuran yang menyatu, disusul dengan senyuman Albion yang semakin lebar dan cengiran Naruto yang menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Teman."

 **[Teman.]**

Setelah itu, wujud Naruto perlahan mulai menghilang dari hadapan Albion.

Mindscape Vali off.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya kembali. Bukan lapangan duel yang dilihatnya pertama kali seperti sebelumnya, bukan pula Vali yang kini sedang pingsan tepat disampingnya. Indra penglihatannya pertama kali melihat langsung dalam jarak dekat dua bola mata warna hitam segelap malam memandang datar kearahnya. Hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

"Ho, tak ku sangka kau berhasil mendapat kepercayaan Albion." Sosok tersebut buka suara dengan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Naruto. Nafasnya berhembus menerpa wajah Naruto yang tepat didepannya. Dilihat dari posisi tangan kanannya sekarang, dapat disimpulkan jika sosok tersebut sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto dalam mindscape Vali.

Naruto masih memandang mata sosok itu dengan tampang bodohnya sampai,

"Gyaaa!" Naruto terkejut dengan langsung menciptakan jarak lumayan jauh ke belakang. "S_siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau disana?" Naruto melontarkan dua pertanyaan beruntun, tak bisa dipungkiri sedikit semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya mengingat posisinya tadi. Sosok didepannya mulai berdiri dan masih memandang datar dengan pandangan kosong kearahnya.

"Cih!"

Suara decihan terdengar dibelakang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Terlihat di penglihatan Naruto tiga sosok yang semula menjadi penonton pertandingannya berdiri sejajar dibelangkangnya, diantaranya ada Le fay yang kini agak terkikik kecil melihat sifat malu Naruto, disampingnya ada Kuroka si empunya asal suara decihan tadi, terakhir ada Bikou yang tanpa mengucapkan apapun kini mulai bergerak mendekat kearah Vali dan mulai menggendong Vali ala pengantin untuk menjauh dari sana, mungkin mau kembali ke apartemen. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Bikou tidak bisa diartikan, mungkin masih marah pada Naruto atau mungkin dirinya merasa murung akan kesepakatan bagi yang kalah taruhan akan berjalan empat kaki. Entahlah hanya Bikou yang tahu.

Usai Bikou hilang dari pandangan, Ophis mulai membuka suara menjawab kebingungan Naruto. "Namaku Ophis, Auroboros Dragon. Aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam organisasiku, Khaos Brigade." Ophis langsung ketujuan utamanya.

Naruto juga mulai ikut berdiri. Posisinya sekarang sejajar dengan Kuroka dan Le fay yang kini memandang kearahnya menunggu jawaban. Ophis juga sama, menunggu Naruto menjawab ajakannya.

Naruto memasang muka seriusnya balik memandang kearah Ophis. "Ophis, Auroboros Dragon. Naga tanpa batas… tak kusangka kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengajakku bergabung denganmu. Apa kau yakin?" Naruto sudah tahu sosok di depannya siapa begitu Ophis selesai menyebut namanya. Albion sempat sedikit menceritakan tentang Ophis yang katanya memiliki kekuatan tanpa batasan. Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi sedikit tertarik untuk mencoba mengetesnya…

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membantuku mengusir Baka-red dari rumahku. Naga jelek itu sangat mengganggu."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit alis heran. "Baka-red?" dirinya seperti tidak asing mendengar nama tersebut, sesaat kemudian Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Maksudmu, Great red?"

"Hmmm.." Ophis mengangguk dengan pelan masih dengan tampang datarnya. Meskipun terlihat sedikit kedutan tidak suka di wajahnya mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Great dibelakang nama maling rumahnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya sesaat. Mencoba menimbang – nimbang tawaran Naga berwujud gadis imut didepannya. Dirinya sedikit mengernyit heran begitu satu kesimpulan baru hinggap di kepalanya. "Bukankah kau kuat. Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Tidak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang mampu menandingi kekuatan kalian berdua. Meskipun seluruh makhluk supernatural bersatu, tetap saja hasilnya sama. Mereka yang musnah."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi si Baka-red itu sangat keras kepala. Kau tahu sendirikan jika kami bertarung maka seluruh celah dimensi akan musnah. Aku ingin dia pergi tapi dia malah memintaku untuk berbagi tempat. Aku tidak suka itu, aku ingin tempatku hening dan tenang dengan hanya aku sendiri yang berada disana. Tidak Baka-red, tidak juga siapapun."

Naruto memandang lurus sosok Ophis di depannya. 'Inikah yang disebut naga tanpa batas yang ditakuti?' batinnya bertanya – tanya. Malah dari penglihatannya sekarang, Naruto seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada ayahnya karena mainan kesayangannya diambil oleh anak lain. Tentu saja Naruto tidak langsung mengatakannya, dirinya masih sayang nyawa.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, dirinya masih ragu – ragu menerima ajakan tersebut. Baru seminggu lebih ia menetap di dimensi ini, itupun kebanyakan sekaratnya. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sosok di depannya. Dirinya sedikit menoleh ke arah Kuroka dilanjut dengan Le fay. Tatapan keduanya sama, seakan memintanya untuk menjawab 'iya'. Naruto berpaling kembali kearah Ophis. "Jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua juga anggotamu."

"Lebih tepatnya seluruh anggota tim Vali adalah anggotaku." Ophis menjawab singkat.

Naruto tidak terkejut sedikitpun, dia sudah memprediksinya saat tadi dirinya melihat eskpresi mereka. Bikou, Le fay, dan juga Kuroka seakan sudah kenal dekat dengan sosok Ophis. Begitupun dengan dua lainnya walaupun Naruto tidak melihatnya langsung tapi Naruto menyakininya, mereka semua adalah anggota Khaos Brigade.

Naruto sedikit menyipit kedua matanya begitu Ophis mulai mengeluarkan beberapa ular dari tubuhnya yang mengeliat dengan aneh. membuat Naruto merasa mendapat kilasan ingatan tentang seorang ilmuan gila berlidah panjang.

"Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan." Melihat Naruto masih terdiam, Ophis berniat melanjutkan. "Apa kau mau? Jika kau bergabung dengan organisasiku aku bisa memberimu kekuatan yang jauh dari kekuatan dirimu sekarang. Kau bisa mewujudkan tujuanmu jika kau mau membantuku mengusir Naga jelek itu."

Kuroka mendekat ke arah Naruto dan merangkul lengan kirinya. Begitupun Le fay yang kini mendekat kesampingnya, kedua tangan Le fay meraih telapak tangan kiri Naruto membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. Le fay memandangnya tepat dimata. "Nii-san, kami tidak memaksamu." Kalimat singkat dari Le fay membuat Naruto kembali melihat ke arah sosok kuat didepannya.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang kuat, Naruto serasa mengingat sesuatu. Dirinya sedikit merenung mengingat percakapan singkat dengan sosok besar yang ada di mimpinya ketika dirinya masih sekarat.

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

FLASHBACK ON

 **(…to!)**

 **(…ruto!)**

 **(Naruto!)**

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, ketika pendengarannya serasa berdengung mendengar suara berat yang sedang memanggil. Hal pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah sebuah moncong raksasa yang kini sangat dekat dengan dirinya seakan siap melahapnya hidup – hidup.

"GYAAA! JANGAN MAKAN AKU! AKU MASIH PERJAKA! SETIDAKNYA TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU MENIKAH DULU! AKU_"

 **(Woy.. woy.. woy! Tenanglah! Buat apa aku memakanmu? Tubuh kurus keringmu itu tak akan cukup memuaskan rasa laparku, kau tahu?)**

Merasa jika sosok didepannya sedang berbicara membuat Naruto dengan takut – takut mulai membuka matanya kembali dan melihat sosok besar tersebut.

Dan terpampanglah di depan Naruto, Sosok rubah raksasa berwarna orange dengan Sembilan ekor melambai liar dibelakangnya. Sosok tersebut sedikit mendengus melihat Naruto masih memandang takut kearahnya. "Kau bisa bicara? S_siapa kau?" Naruto memilih bertanya dengan pelan.

Sosok raksasa di depannya lagi – lagi mendengus, entah merasa terhina atau tersanjung akan ucapan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok tersebut sedikit menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya **. (Kheh! Bukankah sebelum menanyakan Nama orang lain, kau perlu memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih duhulu?)**

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan merasa lupa akan aturan tersebut. Dirinya masih diam mencoba menggali sebuah ingatan. Masih dengan posisi duduk bersilanya, Naruto sesekali memijit keningnya ketika rasa sakit sedikit mendera. Tidak ada satupun ingatan tentang masa lalu hinggap di kepalanya.

Melihat Naruto masih dilanda bingung, sosok besar tersebut memilih membuka suara **. (Tepat seperti perkiraanku, Kau mengalami hilang ingatan.)** Sosok itu sedikit menghela nafasnya membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendonggak kembali memandang penasaran Sosok besar di depannya.

"Hilang ingatan? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi padaku?"

 **(Aku benci mengakuinya tapi begitulah resikonya. Aku… tidak! Kita semua sedang dalam keadaan genting waktu itu. Jadi begitulah, ingatanmu menjadi hilang.)** Sosok tersebut terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kedua telinganya tergolek lemas. Dirinya sedikit merenung akan nasip yang menimpa mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu…" Naruto terlihat lebih santai, tidak lagi merasa takut saat dirinya merasa sosok di depannya tidak menunjukkan ancaman apapaun. Naruto memilih melihat sekeliling, tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya begitu warna putih sejauh mata memandang yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. "…Dimana kita sekarang?"

Sosok tersebut mendonggakkan kepalanya kembali lalu memandang penuh kearah Naruto. **(Kita berada di alam bawah sadarmu yang terdalam…)** melihat Naruto masih memasang tampang bingung, Sosok tersebut lagi – lagi menghela Nafasnya lalu memilih melanjutkan ucapannya **. (Diam dan dengarkan! Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengoceh disini, sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Ini merupakan Chakra terakhirku dalam dirimu yang kugunakan untuk memanggilmu kemari. Dan kau harus tahu, namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Aku adalah Kyuubi no youko atau biasa kau panggil Kurama. Satu hal yang pasti, kita berdua berasal dari dimensi lain.)** Kyuubi sedikit menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto lebih tepatnya kearah rambut Naruto **. (Melihat warna rambutmu sekarang, aku menyakini bahwa telah terjadi suatu kejadian aneh terhadap kalian berdua.)**

Naruto sedikit mengernyit alis heran, 'Kalian berdua?' pikirnya bingung. "Jadi, bukan hanya kita berdua saja yang terlempar kesini tetapi masih ada satu orang lainnya?"

 **(Iya, kau benar. Dan bukan hanya aku saja Sosok besar yang terbawa kesini tapi ada delapan sosok lainnya. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami semua terutama kepada bocah itu. Kalau tidak ada dia kau mungkin sekarang sudah mati kehabisan tenaga. Aku benci mengakuinya, gara – gara bocah itu jugalah kita sampai terdampar kemari.)**

Naruto terlihat mangut – mangut mengusap dagu mengerti, satu pertanyaan lagi hinggap di kepalanya. "Hmmm.. Kau bilang, ada delapan lainnya yang seperti dirimu kan? lalu? Dimana mereka sekarang? Dan juga satu orang lagi. Aku belum melihatnya?"

Kyuubi sedikit mengurut pelipisnya **. (Aku tidak tahu pasti mereka dimana. Sebelumnya, kami semua dikurung oleh bocah itu dalam bulatan tanah aneh. Sebagian dari Chakra kami semua ada didalam dirimu dan itu kami gunakan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari sosok raksasa yang bahkan puluhan kali lebih besar dari diriku dan membawamu kemari. Tepat saat itu bocah yang mengurung sebagian jiwa kami ikut terdampar bersamamu dan…)** Kyuubi tak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya begitu tubuhnya mulai terlihat transparan. **(sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja penjelasanku.. dan Naruto!)**

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto memandang penasaran menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kyuubi. **(Aku memiliki permohonan padamu. Temukan kembali kesembilan jiwa kami, aku merasa jika bola tanah aneh itu juga ikut terdampar ke dimensi ini. Jika kau berhasil menemukannya maka semua ingatan dan kekuatan aslimu akan kembali. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja ikut menarik semua ingatanmu bersamaan aku menyelamatkanmu. Pertama, kau harus mencari sosok kuat yang bisa kau percayai, mungkin dia bisa membantumu. Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan kami..)** tepat ketika sosok Kyuubi menyisakan kepalanya saja, Kyuubi masih sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. **(Kami semua percaya padamu.)** Sosok Kyuubi hilang dari pandangan tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Dan kini hanya tersisa Naruto sendiri masih memandang kearah hilangnya Kyuubi tadi. Naruto mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan diletakkan di dada. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Tapi, Kau bisa serahkan padaku, Kurama!" ucapnya lantang dengan cengiran lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

Melihat Naruto malah melamun, Kuroka berniat membuka suara. "Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget dari acara melamunnya, lalu direksi pandangannya kembali kearah Ophis berada. Kurama mengatakan dirinya harus mencari sosok kuat yang bisa dipercayai untuk menuntaskan tujuannya. "Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, Ophis masih dengan tampang datar menjawab. "Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak tertarik akan hal apapun selain mengusir Naga jelek itu dari kampung halamanku."

"Kalau begitu aku punya satu tantangan…" tepat ketika Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba – tiba dari sekeliling tubuhnya keluar Chakra ungu yang membentuk tulang rusuk raksasa, dilanjut dengan pembentukan otot – otot yang menyerupai sosok astral setengah badan, terakhir di sekeliling sosok astral tersebut muncul jubah yang membalut tubuhnya. Membuat Kuroka dan Le fay yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan Naruto juga ikut terkurung kedalam Chakra ungu tersebut.

Sosok astral tersebut sedikit bergerak mengeliat, dari tangan kanannya muncul api hitam Amaterasu yang katanya tidak akan pernah padam. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam manis sebuah busur panah. Mata sosok Astral tersebut terlihat bercahaya memandang kearah Ophis.

"N_Naruto-kun!/Naruto-nichan!" Kuroka dan Le fay berseru dengan panik. Kuroka semakin erat membenamkan tangan Naruto kedalam dadanya. Disusul dengan Le fay memeluk erat punggung Naruto. Mereka berdua tak habis fikir, apa Naruto marah?

Menghadapi reaksi tersebut, Naruto dengan tenang menjawab. "Kalian tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit mengetesnya. Aku tidak akan macam – macam kok." Kuroka dan Le fay mulai sedikit tenang mendengarnya. "Nah Ophis! Aku ingin kau menahan ini! Jika kau bisa menahannya aku berjanji akan masuk ke dalam organisasimu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak, ketika melihat Ophis kini sudah sedikit menjauh menjaga jarak. Ophis masih berdiri di tanah, tidak melayang seperti biasanya. Ophis mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, tak lama kemudian muncul kubah Transparan untuk melindungi adanya eksitensi mereka dari dunia luar. Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Arthur sudah hilang semenjak berakhirnya duel Naruto dan Vali.

Melihat Ophis mengangguk pelan, Naruto mulai mengendalikan sosok Astral ciptaannya. Tangan kanan sosok Astral tersebut yang memegang api hitam tiba – tiba bergerak, Api hitam tersebut terlihat memanjang membentuk anak panah. Tangan kiri yang semula diam juga ikut bergerak memasang posisi siap memanah. Naruto memandang tajam kearah Ophis dengan mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan yang menyala liar mencoba mengunci target. Tak lama kemudian,

 **Enton_Susano'o kagutsuchi**

Selesai naruto menyebut nama tekniknya, anak panah yang terbuat dari api hitam tersebut melesat cepat membelah udara ke arah Ophis yang kini masih berdiri santai.

Tepat ketika anak panah tersebut tinggal 50 meter lagi dari jaraknya berdiri, Ophis merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Tak lama kemudian, anak panah yang menuju kearahnya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mengecil hingga menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kecil. 'Masih belum' pikirnya

Ternyata dugaan Ophis meleset. Tepat setelah anak panah tersebut menghilang. Tiba – tiba digantikan oleh katana kusanagi no tsurugi yang juga melesat cepat. Ternyata Naruto sudah mensummon katananya.

Ophis sedikit memiringkan badannya membuat katana tersebut sedikit menggores pakaian yang dia kenakan. Dalam waktu lambat, katana yang melewati Ophis tiba – tiba digantikan lagi oleh sosok Naruto yang kini sedang memegang kilatan petir ditangannya. Ophis tak berniat menghindar sedikitpun.

 **Chidori**

Petir biru tersebut sukses menembus jantung Ophis. Naruto menyeringai senang ketika taktiknya sukses.

Tapi seringai kemenangan tersebut tak bertahan lama, saat penglihatannya tak melihat sedikitpun muntahan darah dari mulut Ophis, pun sama halnya dengan dadanya yang berlubang. Tidak ada sedikitpun bercak darah sebagaimana mestinya.

Ophis hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Berjalan sedikit kedepan melepas tangan Naruto di dadanya, Ophis mulai membalikkan badannya secara penuh menghadap Naruto yang kini memandannya terkejut. "Masih butuh ribuan tahun lagi untuk kau mengalahkanku." Ophis berucap pelan sebelum sentilan kecil tangan kanannya hinggap di dahi Naruto membuat Naruto terlempar jauh dengan cepat membelah udara. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Naruto juga membentur beberapa pohon membuat pohon – pohon tersebut tumbang seketika pertanda kuatnya sentilan Ophis, padahal Ophis hanya sedikit menambah tenaganya. Naruto baru berhenti terlempar begitu tubuhnya menghantam dengan keras dinding kekkai.

Bummm

Naruto sukses tergolek lemas di tanah. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh yang dapat dipastikan kehilangan nyawa tersebut berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto asli yang masih berada di dalam Susano'o nya bergidik ngeri dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. 'Untung Cuma Bunshin Kawarimi no jutsu, jika tidak aku bisa mati.' Batinnya menjerit takut.

Naruto dengan cepat menghilangkan Susano'o nya disusul mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Kedua matanya sudah kembali menjadi Blue saphier membuat Kuroka dan Le fay di sampingnya tersenyum senang. "AKU MENYERAH!" teriak Naruto lantang disusul Kuroka yang memeluknya erat membenamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya yang kelewat bombastis. membuat Naruto mengap – mengap kehabisan nafas.

Sedangkan disisi lain tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka,

"Hey Bikou, kau yakin Ophis ingin merekrutnya dalam tim kita?" Sosok pertama yaitu Arthur mencoba bertanya pada sosok disampinnya yaitu Bikou.

"Kau tidak lihat itu? Ophis malah menerima ajakannya. Bisa kupastikan Ophis sangat tertarik pada Naruto." Bikou menjawab dengan jengkel akan pertanyaan Arthur yang jelas – jelas jawabannya sudah ada didepan mata.

"I_itu,, maksudku. Kau tidak lihat? Dia bisa mengalahkan Vali bahkan tanpa berkeringat sedikitpun dan dia dengan berani menantang Ophis yang jelas – jelas tak terkalahkan dengan kekuatan tanpa batasannya itu. Dan apa – apaan itu, dia bahkan mampu menciptakan sosok Astral yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumya."

Bikou memutar matanya bosan, "Justru itu bagian menariknya, jika dia masuk tim kita maka kita tidak akan terkalahkan. Coba kau bayangkan jika Vali tidak membawanya kemari dan dia menjadi musuh kita, bisa kupastikan kita akan tamat." Bikou sedikit merinding begitu kalimat terakhirnya selesai dia ucapkan.

"Iya juga ya."

Bikou memandang bingung sosok Arthur. "Tidak biasanya kau jadi lemot seperti ini?" tapi bukan jawaban yang diterima Bikou, melainkan tatapan heran bercampur iba meluncur kearahnya.

"Bikou, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hmmm..?"

"Kenapa posisi berdirimu empat kaki seperti itu?"

.

.

.

 **:::: TBC ::::**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **=Jeanne Dhie Arc :** Rambut Naruto sebenarnya warna pirang seperti biasa, tapi begitu terdampar ke dimensi Dxd rambutnya berubah hitam. Alasannya nanti juga Reader tahu sendiri. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview

 **=Himitshu Char :** Oh itu Cuma aksesoris. Saya tidak tahu jika reader-san berfikir demikian, Hahaha… :D. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

 **=Suriken :** Terima kasih atas arahannya. Dan Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

 **=Zero :** Jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

 **=Guest :** Oh itu Cuma kata – kata tambahan dari saya. Maklumlah biar semangat nulis. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

 **Terima kasih kepada : Guest, Dhany dhacil, No name, Takato youichi, Jones, Devil of heaven, Dxd, Zzzt, Kuro, Fais, Fahri, Danielkeanumadegani, Zero, Devil, .980, Michael K Landerge, Steven. , Kokonoe201, Satya Is Good Boy, Satria Baju Biru, Tenshin FAI, Narumika, Oniq, Namikaze Yohan396, Roger21, Argaphenex390, Miji695, Ghazalix78, Yuliosx, NamikazeLee, Azaraeru, Rikudou Pein 007, Annur Azure Fang, Grand560, Namikaze Tobi Lucifer, KidsNo TERROR13, Suriken, Himitshu Char, 666 – Volturri, Imam812, , Ryanromdlon, Sarwannamikaze, Swagery, 31, Kamito, Reksaa234, Maulanyusuf42, Satemuyee, Jeanne Dhie Arc, Keigaky-kun.**

 **Buat yang pingin Naruto tidak bersekolah di sma kuoh, saya mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya. Bukan saya tidak mau membuatnya, hanya saja itu bisa merusak alur yang sudah saya pikirkan. Saya adalah Arthor baru dalam hal menulis dan mengarang cerita. Jadi saya mohon Reader semua dapat memakluminya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya.**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, saya hanya menginginkan minimal satu Review dari reader. Review anda para reader adalah bahan bakar semangat buat saya.**

 **Kalau begitu tanpa banyak basa – basi lagi, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**

 **Sh1r0yasha**

 **Log out,**

 **REVIEW HERE!**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD FANFICTION**

 **~RETURN~**

 **Genre : Adventure & Supernatural**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto X ..?..**

 **Warning : Ide Mainstream/ Bikin Sakit Mata/ Dialog Masih Kaku/ Author Newbie/ dll**

 **#NOTE : bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol Back di layar Smartphone anda… TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY START…!**

 **69-69-69-69**

Matahari pagi sudah bersinar terik. Tapi di sebuah kamar apartemen, masih tergolek dua tubuh yang posisinya tidak beraturan. Yang satu berambut perak dengan posisi nungging, terlihat sedikit liur di sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut hitam spike, dengan posisi tengkurap berlawan arah dengan kepala ranjang, hampir saja kakinya menyentuh wajah tampan si rambut perak.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan diluar kamar tak membuat keduanya kembali dari alam mimpi, malah si rambut hitam hanya,

"Nyam,, nyam,, Ramennn. Hehe!" dia hanya menggigau pelan. Tidak di dunia shinobi tidak disini, makanan kesukaannya tetaplah ramen. Walaupun ingatannya hilang, tapi dalam sekali coba lidahnya langsung mengenali siapa tamu spesialnya..

"Woy bangun!"

Brakk Brakk Brakk

Suara ketukan sudah diganti dobrakan, sosok yang berdiri diluar sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Pasalnya sudah 30 menit lebih dia berdiri diluar, tapi tak sedikitpun mendapat tanggapan dari dua penghuni didalam kamar.

Mengambil ancang – ancang sedikit kebelakang, sosok tersebut mulai menyiapkan tinjunya yang berlapisi senjutsu.

"Ku hitung sampai 3, kalau tidak ada siapapun yang bersuara terpaksa pintu ini hancur!" Sosok tersebut mencoba memperingatkan. Tinju berlapisi senjutsu ditangannya tidak mengendur sedikitpun, malah semakin mengerat.

"Ku hitung, 1"

Masih belum ada tanggapan. Hanya kesunyian yang didapati sosok tersebut.

"2"

Sama, tak ada tanggapan apapun. Tapi sedikit terdengar gesekan di dalam kamar.

"3! Hyaaaa!" Tinju dilesatkan dengan kekuatan penuh. Tepat 10 cm lagi dari jarak pintu jika tidak ada seruan dengan nada ogah – ogahan di dalam kamar.

"Iya aku bangun!" Vali, sosok berambut perak tadi sedikit mengeliat setelah bersuara. Dirinya sedikit menghela nafas, pintu kamar berhasil selamat.

"Kalau begitu baguslah! Aku akan membuatkan sarapan dulu nyaaa!" sudah ketebakkan siapa sosok diluar kamar. Dialah Kuroka, dia tidak akan segan – segan menghancurkan pintu jika orang di dalam tidak menyahut seruannya. Tipikal gadis yang cepat marah, hati – hati jika ingin punya pacar seperti dia.

Menguap untuk terakhir kalinya, Vali mulai membuka mata ketika suara langkah kaki Kuroka semakin menjauh. Hal pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah sebuah telapak kaki yang hampir saja mengenai hidung mancungnya. Pantas saja dari tadi Vali merasa mencium bau tak sedap. Ternyata asalnya dari telapak kaki tersebut.

Urat – urat kemarahan mulai muncul di keningnya. Setelah memberi tumpangan tidur di kamarnya, malah telapak kaki sebagai hadiah. Nafas Vali terdengar berat, melihat Naruto malah keasyikan menggigau ditambah sedikit liur di sudut bibirnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Vali. Mengambil guling yang masih keras pertanda masih baru disampingnya, Vali menyiapkan ancang – ancang dan,

Bukkk

"WOY! BRENGSEK BANGUN..!"

Sungguh awalan pagi yang indah.

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

Mengenai denah apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Bayangkan saja apartemen sederhana berlantai dua dengan tiga kamar, satu ruang keluarga, satu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, dan satu kamar mandi yang sedikit luas. Kamar Vali dan Naruto sebagai penghuni baru berada dilantai dua, tepat dibawahnya ada kamar Kuroka dan Le fay yang tidur bersama berada dilantai satu berdampingan dengan kamar Bikou dan Arthur. Dibelakang apartemen ada lapangan luas yang menjadi tempat latihan sekaligus tempat duel Naruto dan Vali di chapter sebelumnya. Apartemen mereka juga dilindungi kekkai khusus untuk menjaga eksitensi mereka sebagai anggota Khaos Brigade dari para iblis penghuni Kuoh. Hanya Azazel saja yang tahu letak apartemen tersebut, karena dia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung kesana, tentunya Azazel tidak tahu jika mereka adalah anggota Khaos Brigade.

Kembali ke tokoh utama,

Naruto mulai melangkah ogah – ogahan ke kamar mandi. Dengan handuk diletakkan di bahu, bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana football Barcelona bertuliskan nomor 11. Naruto sesekali menguap tanda masih mengantuk, matanya merem melek setengah tidur. Untung Vali cepat tanggap membangunkannya, jika tidak bisa dipastikan dia akan kesiangan. Walaupun Vali bermaksud lain.

Tepat ketika Naruto sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, dirinya sesekali melihat sekeliling. Mengawasi apakah ada yang mengikutinya, bisa sajakan? Apartemen ini dihuni oleh satu makhluk genit dan satu makhluk jahil, malah yang lebih sialnya keduanya perempuan. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Naruto begitu waspada. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Keperjakaannya harus diselamatkan.

Menekan knop pintu. 'Tidak dikunci' pikirnya waspada. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Memeriksa seisi ruangan dan,

Hahhh

Dirinya hanya mampu menghela nafas lega begitu tidak ada satupun makhluk yang sedang mendiami kamar mandi, Naruto mengucap syukur beribu – ribu syukur. Dirinya mulai membuka celana footballnya dan menempatkan handuk di gantungan yang sudah disediakan.

Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati bathup. Memandang lama air dalam bathup seakan memastikan sesuatu. Satu menit kemudian Naruto lagi – lagi bernafas lega, dirinya tak menemukan satupun kejanggalan.

"Hahhh,, hangatnya. Kuroka memang sangat pengertian." Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu rasa hangat menenangkan hinggap keseluruh tubuhnya begitu dirinya memasuki bathup. Kuroka memang setiap hari menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi. Dia sangat pengertian, beda ceritanya jika sedang marah. Gadis kucing itu menjadi sosok yang harus dihindari.

Lama Naruto memandang langit – langit kamar. Mengingat kembali kenapa dirinya harus bangun pagi – pagi, sekaligus mengapa kelakuannya seperti hendak mencuri begitu memasuki kamar mandi.

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

FLASHBACK ON

Naruto mulai memegang knop pintu kamar mandi. Kuroka pasti sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Andai saja dia punya istri seperti Kuroka, pasti selalu enak. Dimana – mana enak, di dapur enak karena Kuroka pandai masak, Di kamar mandi enak karena selalu disediakan air hangat, Di ranjang juga enak karena… Naruto menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya begitu pikirannya pindah haluan.

Jam – jam segini memang enaknya mandi. Biasalah anak muda bangunnya kesiangan. Kerjaan tidak ada. Khusus untuk Naruto, dia tidak menjalani misi seperti tim Vali lainnya. Ophis mengatakan jika dia punya misi khusus. Entahlah hanya Ophis yang tahu, Naruto tak ambil pusing.

Naruto mulai melangkah memasuki kamar mandi tak lupa menutup pintu kembali. Membuka pakaian hingga telanjang dan menaruh handuk di gantungan yang sudah disediakan. Dia mulai memasuki bathup.

"Hahhh,, Kuroka sangat pengertian." Kata – kata rutin setiap pagi selalu terucap di bibirnya begitu kehangatan hinggap di seluruh tubuh. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya rileks, senyuman manis tak luntur dari bibirnya. Sesekali dirinya bersiul ria begitu irama musik yang biasa didengarnya berputar – putar di kepala.

Satu menit lamanya Naruto dalam posisi tersebut sampai tanpa sengaja indra perasa di kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Lembut, tentunya hangat, Naruto mulai ambil sikap waspada begitu gelembung – gelembung air mulai muncul kepermukaan pertanda jika ada yang bernafas di dalam sana. Pikirannya sudah memikirkan yang tidak – tidak.

Tak lama kemudian,

BYUrrr

"GYAAA!" Naruto mulai berteriak tak lupa menutup indra penglihatannya begitu tubuh kecil seumuran anak smp yang muncul kepermukaan. Berambut hitam yang tentunya basah, iris warna hitam kelam, dan bibir berbentuk horizontal lurus memperlengkap tampang datar yang kini memandang kearahnya. Sosok tersebut sedikit mengernyit alis heran begitu mendengar Naruto berteriak.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan apapun dari sosok di depannya, Naruto mulai membuka mata kembali. "Ophis!, a_apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto histeris sendiri. Dia merasa dunianya terbalik ketika sosok tersebut yang ternyata Ophis hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala pertanda bingung.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Aku sedang mandi." Ophis malah balik bertanya heran, menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu bodoh! Tapi., tapi_" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Sedikit semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya begitu mengetahui Ophis sedang telanjang. "Kenapa kau tak mengunci pintu? Kupikir tidak ada yang sedang mandi." Lanjutnya dengan sesekali memandang Ophis lewat sudut mata.

Ophis mulai bersandar di dinding bathup, matanya tak lepas dari Naruto. "hmm.. kudengar Kuroka menyiapkan air hangat, jadi aku ingin ikut mandi. Karena terlalu bersemangat, aku lupa mengunci pintu." Ophis menjawab jujur. Jari telunjuk menekan – nekan dagunya mencoba mengingat – ingat. Tindakannya itu persis seperti anak – anak yang sedang dilanda kebingungan. Tak mencerminkan Naga tanpa batas sedikitpun.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, dirinya sudah terjebak disini. Handuknya jauh dari jangkauan, jika dia berdiri maka bagian terlarangnya akan dilihat Ophis. Terpaksa Naruto berdiam diri di bathup menunggu Ophis selesai mandi. "Setidaknya, responlah sedikit. Kaukan perempuan? Misalnya 'Kyaaa!' gitu." Ucapnya heran, dengan meniru gaya gadis berteriak lebay.

Ophis terlihat mangut – mangut tanda mengerti. Lalu direksinya beralih kembali ke arah Naruto. Lama dia memandang Naruto datar membuat Naruto malu sendiri, sampai

"Kyaaaaa" teriaknya.

Naruto Sweetdrop bukan main. 'Datar amat' pikirnya. "Cukup!" teriaknya yang sukses menghentikan teriakan tidak jelas Ophis. "Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi!" Naruto menyerah, gadis didepannya adalah rajanya muka tembok. Mungkin Naruto harus belajar untuk terbiasa dengan sikap menyebalkan tersebut.

Memandang sedikit jengkel kearah Ophis. Naruto mulai mengambil sabun, melupakan Ophis yang masih memandangnya menunggu tanggapan. Naruto malah tak sedikitpun menanggapinya.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto ogah – ogahan memandang Ophis.

Ophis mulai berdiri, membuat tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun terpampang jelas di hadapan Naruto. "Biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu."

Naruto mulai gelagapan sendiri. "H_hoy! Aku ini laki – laki normal, kau tahu?" dihadiahi tubuh telanjang Ophis, Naruto mulai menutup matanya panik. "K_Kau! Berhenti!" Naruto sedikit berteriak, menghentikan tindakan Ophis yang hendak mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? A_aku bisa sendiri!" ucapnya gugup. Naruto membalikkan badan membelakangi Ophis, tanpa mengetahui jika di tangan Ophis juga ada sabun. Naruto baru mengetahuinya begitu rasa dingin dari sabun menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang telanjang, membuatnya berjengit kaget. "Sudah kubi_"

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" Ophis buka suara, memotong kalimat penolakan Naruto, dirinya tidak ingin ada penolakan.

Tindakan Ophis tersebut sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, tangan Ophis yang lembut sesekali menyentuh kulitnya membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Baru kali ini dia mandi bersama seorang gadis, satu bathup lagi. Walaupun tubuh Ophis masih kalah dari tubuh Kuroka, tapi yang namanya gadis pasti mempunyai masing – masing asetnya (You know lah!). Naruto harus berusaha keras menyelamatkan keperjakaannya. Bukan itu saja, jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Ophis, kejadian tabrak kekkai pasti terulang kembali. Mengingat gadis dibelakangnya sekarang adalah Auroboros dragon sang ketidak batasan. Naruto merinding disko mengingatnya. Tujuannya belum tercapai, dia tidak ingin mati disini.

Ophis berniat buka suara kembali begitu hal penting melintas dikepalanya."Hey Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto sedikit melihat kebelakang lewat sudut mata. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ophis.

"Aku punya misi khusus untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Naruto menanggapinya dengan serius. Hilang sudah wajah malu – malunya tadi. Naruto sudah menunggu Ophis membicarakan ini semenjak dia bergabung Khaos Brigade. Dia sudah mulai jenuh ketika Ophis tak sedikitpun memberinya misi, maka begitu Ophis mengatakan ada misi khusus untuknya, Naruto senang bukan main. Dia ingin tujuannya selesai dan secepatnya kembali ke kampung halamannya..

Mengenai penawarannya dengan Ophis, upah bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade. Naruto sudah menceritakan masalahya yang kebetulan Ophis juga sudah mendengarnya saat dia membaca pikiran Naruto ketika di mindscape Vali. Ophis mengatakan jika dia akan membantu Naruto kembali, asalkan Naruto juga ikut membantunya menyingkirkan Great red.

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan…"

Naruto mengangkat alis matanya penasaran, dia belum pernah mendengar adanya benda tersebut sebelumnya. Albion tidak sempat menceritakannya. "Hmmm? …..? apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

Ophis berhenti menggosok punggung Naruto, fokus matanya beralih kearah Naruto yang kini memandangnya lewat ekor mata. "Kau tidak tahu?" namun hanya gelengan tanda tidak mengerti yang didapat.

Ophis sedikit menghela nafasnya. Dia malas menjelaskannya tapi yasudahlah, demi mengusir Naga jelek dari kampung halamannya. "… adalah…" Ophis mulai menjelaskan. Pandangannya beralih kepunggung Naruto untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"… apa kau mengerti?." Ophis menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Menunggu tanggapan Naruto yang kini sedang mangut – mangut memegang dagu tanda mengerti. Walaupun dalam sekali penjelasan, terbukti otak Naruto mampu menyerapnya dengan baik berbeda dengan dirinya yang di elemental nation. Naruto yang sekarang sudah banyak perubahan, ditandai dengan warna rambut dan teknik ninja yang dia gunakan. Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya Author yang tahu..

Naruto kembali melirik Ophis begitu satu pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya. "Lalu? Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkannya?"

"Kau harus menyamar menjadi Fraksi iblis." Ophis menjawab enteng. Merasa apa yang dikatakannya mudah terjadi, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sementara Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

"B_bagaimana bisa? Aku masih manusia. Jika aku kesana mereka pasti akan langsung tahu." Naruto berseru panik. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan ketahuan sebelum rencana dijalankan.

Merasa kegiatannya sudah selesai, Ophis mulai menaruh kembali sabun yang tadi dipakainya ke tempat semula. Direksinya kembali kearah Naruto yang masih membelakanginya. "Itulah gunanya Evil piece. Jika kau tidak ingin mengambil resiko menjadi iblis selamanya maka carilah cara mengatasinya sendiri." Ophis berucap kembali. Tangannya sudah kembali diletakkan di punggung Naruto dan diusapnya punggung itu pelan. Membuat Naruto lagi – lagi merasakan sensasi aneh.

"B_baiklah kalau itu maumu. T_tapi…" Naruto berkata dengan gugup. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gerak – gerik Ophis di punggungnya. Satu hal yang sudah Naruto tahu, tangan Ophis mulai bergerak mencurigakan. "Ophis! A_apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berseru panik ketika tangan Ophis menjulur kedepan mengusap dadanya.

"Hmmm?" Ophis sedikit mengangkat alis menerima reaksi Naruto. Tampang datar tak pernah minggat dari wajahnya membuat Naruto salah mengartikan maksud tindakan Ophis selanjutnya. Ophis masih mengusap badan Naruto yang kebetulan bagus tersebut, posisi tangannya semakin kebawah membuat Naruto menutup matanya erat.

Kebawah lagi,

Lagi – lagi kebawah..

Sedikit lagi…

Keba_

"Gyaaa…!" Naruto berteriak keras dengan langsung melompat keluar dari bathup. Tak mempedulikan area terlarangnya dilihat Ophis, toh! Dari pada dipegang lebih baik dilihat sekilas. Naruto langsung mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya dilanjut membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dan,

Blamm

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar,

Meninggalkan Ophis sendiri di dalam bathup yang masih memandang bingung kearah pintu. "Kenapa dia pergi? Padahal aku hanya ingin membersihkan sisa sabun di tubuhnya." Ophis berucap pelan.

FLASHBACK OFF

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk dengan sopan di meja makan menunggu makanan dihidangkan. Bukan Cuma dia, ada Bikou yang kini sibuk menggorek – gorek telinganya dengan tongkatnya yang sudah dikecilkan, Kuroka yang sedang menghidangkan makanan, Le fay yang sibuk menyusun makanan di atas meja agar semua terbagi rata, Arthur yang sibuk di pojok ruangan mengelap pedangnya yang sedikit kotor, sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang mengajaknya makan, dan terakhir ada Vali yang kini masih bertampang cuek bebek merasa kesal akan kelakuan Naruto di tempat tidur tadi, ditambah kekalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sukses menambah kekesalan dirinya terhadap Naruto.

Oh ya ada satu sosok lagi yang terlupa, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketidak batasan yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuan Naruto dengan khitmat.

Kenapa Ophis ada bersama mereka?

Oh tanyakan saja pada Ophis, semenjak Naruto tinggal di apartemen tim Vali dirinya juga memilih tinggal dan tidur bersama Kuroka dan Le fay. Mereka semua tak sedikitpun mempermasalahkannya, toh! Ophis pernah mengatakan jika dia akan mengawasi dari balik bayang sosok pendatang baru tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto kini sudah menampilkan wajah masam, posisi Ophis di pangkuannya membuat sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya menegang. Ditambah gerakan mengeliat Ophis yang mencari posisi nyaman tak sedikitpun meredakan suasana, malah semakin menambah volume tegaknya meriam.

Penampilan Naruto sekarang sudah berubah kembali, rambut disisir rapi kesamping ditambah kacamata kotak berframe hitam, Blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih bergaris - garis dikancing rapi menyembunyikan kaos oblong warna orange kesukaannya, celana hitam panjang memperlengkap penampilan culunnya. Dari pakaian diatas, sudah ketebak Naruto mau berangkat kemana. Yap! Dia mau berangkat ke kuoh gakuen melaksanakan langkah pertama rencananya. Maka dari itu Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian, kacamata berframe hitam berguna untuk menyamarkan sedikit perubahan matanya sewaktu – waktu jika keadaan genting. Tujuan adalah nomor satu. Kalau bukan begitu, Naruto mana mungkin mau sekolah. Di elemental nation saja dirinya sering sekali bolos akademi bersama tiga pemalas lainnya. Tentunya dia tidak ingat karena ingatannya belum kembali..

"Ophis, bisakah kau turun dari pangkuanku? Pahaku terasa kesemutan menahan berat badanmu." Merasa jika gerakan Ophis sudah keterlaluan, Naruto menyerukan protesnya yang hampir semuanya bohong. Mana mungkin dirinya bisa kesemutan jika tubuh Ophis begitu ringan, malah Ophis biasanya melayang di udara dengan begitu mudahnya. Tentu saja alasan lain Naruto berucap demikian karena ketidaktahanan sisi kelakiannya.

Mendapat pertanyaan berisi nada perintah dari Naruto, Ophis sedikit mengernyit heran. "Biarkan saja, kau lihat sendirikan jika semua kursi sudah ada penghuninya..." Ophis berucap pelan menanggapinya. "…Dan jangan pernah mengatakan jika aku berat." Lanjutnya sedikit mendelik kearah Naruto. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah pasrah dan mengangguk pelan akan nasip yang menimpanya.

Benar saja, semua kursi hanya cukup untuk penghuni apartemen termasuk Naruto. Enam kursi, telah diisi oleh Naruto, Bikou, Vali, Kuroka yang kini mulai melepas apron dan duduk di kursinya, Le fay juga sama sudah mulai duduk dikursinya disamping Arthur yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan acara ngelap pedangnya. Tinggal Ophis yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Makanya dengan dalih mengawasi dari balik bayang, Ophis malah memanfaatkan keadaan dengan duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan satu penghuni lain yang sekarang memandang tidak suka kearahnya. Ophis mana peduli akan hal tersebut..

""Itadakimasu…!""

Dan semuapun mulai melaksanakan acara rutin pengisian perut di pagi hari.

Skip Time,

Seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan penampilan culun terlihat memasuki salah satu Sekolah Elit di Tokyo, Jepang. Kuoh Akademi, sekolah dengan gaya Eropa yang kelewat megah. Dulunya hanya dikhususkan untuk Putri, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir sekolah tersebut sudah berubah menjadi system campuran. Namun karena tingginya standar yang diterapkan ditambah peraturannya yang ketat, membuat sekolah ini kurang diminati oleh kaum remaja laki – laki. Membuat manyoritas murid perempuan lebih mendominasi dari murid laki – laki.

Fokus kembali ke remaja culun, sang tokoh utama Uzumaki Naruto. Yang terlihat mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan sekolah tersebut. Dilihat dari umurnya, Naruto mungkin akan di tempatkan di tingkatan kedua.

Memutar pandangannya kesana kemari, namun hanya kekosongan yang didapat. Pantas saja, sekarang jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Salahkan Kuroka yang memaksanya menunggu dirinya menyiapkan bento, lima belas menit terbuang Cuma – Cuma. Ditambah jarak apartemen ke Kuoh akademi lumayan jauh. Naruto hanya berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Padahal Vali punya motor Vision keluaran terbaru, tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan halus sambil mengatakan 'Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian' dan Vali langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal alasan Naruto sebenarnya karena tidak bisa nyetir..

Tepat ketika Naruto sampai di persimpangan karidor lantai satu, Dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang siswi yang lumayan pendek lebih pendek darinya yang memandangnya penasaran, rambut hitam pendek model bob, kacamata minus berbentuk bulat, seragam kuoh Akademi Putri yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang kecil. Jika dilihat sedikit keatas perut, Naruto menelan ludah kecewa begitu pandangannya tak menemukan sesuatu yang indah, seharusnya kan bentuknya bulat menantang yang tentunya kenyal, lah ini! Bentuknya pun tidak kelihatan malah lebih mirip Tripl_

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto tersentak kaget begitu dirinya tertangkap basah. Dia sekarang mengutuk kecorobahannya, siswi di depannya malah membentaknya dengan intonasi suara datar, sedatar dad_

"Apa kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Siswi di depannya lagi – lagi buka suara mengagetkan Naruto yang pikirannya malah kembali pindah haluan.

Menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ano,, Sumimasen! Atas pandangan saya tadi. Saya tidak bermaksud_"

"Iya tidak apa – apa. Kutanyakan sekali lagi apa kau murid baru?" Sosok pendek tersebut malah memotong ucapan Naruto. Sosok itu merasa jika tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan dari penampilannya, malah dia mengakui jika asetnya memprihatinkan beda dengan sahabat dekatnya yang malah terlihat kelewat batas. Jadi Naruto tak perlu membungkuk sampai segitunya, malah yang dilihatnya tadi seperti melihat anak smp. (You know lah maksudnya.)

Naruto mulai kembali mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sosok di depannya, dirinya sesekali menggaruk – garuk pipi pertanda gugup. "Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ahh!..." seakan tersadar sesuatu, Naruto dengan cepat lagi – lagi sedikit membungkuk. Image culun harus dijaga agar tidak terlihat mencolok. "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto! S_salam kenal!" ucapnya lantang disertai sedikit nada gugup. Mendonggakkan kepalanya kembali tak lupa menyodorkan tangan kanannya bermaksud bersalaman.

Sosok di depannya sedikit mengernyit alis heran akan tindakan membungkuk tersebut. Tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, 'image culun' pikirnya. "Namaku Shitori Souna. Aku ketua osis disini, kau bisa memanggilku Kaichou." Ucapnya dengan langsung menerima jabatan tangan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum malu – malu, dibalas sedikit senyuman dipaksakan dari sona. "Baiklah! Mari kuantar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Sona berucap sambil membalikkan badannya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hai' Kaichou." Entah kenapa Naruto sedikit merinding akan nada suara culunnya tadi. 'Mungkin belum terbiasa' pikirnya positif.

SKIP

Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyelesaikan berkas – berkas perpindahannya. Entah Naruto menyadarinya atau tidak, Sona masih memandang tajam kearahnya dari gedung sebelah di lantai 2 yang kebetulan bersebrangan. Sona tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, sampai ketika Naruto hilang di tekongan karidor baru setelah itu Sona sedikit mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Entah kenapa dia merasakan energy asing yang belum dikenalnya, 'Secred Gear? Sepertinya bukan' Sona mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana menuju ruang Osis.

Kembali ke Naruto,

Kini dia sudah berdiri di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 2-A. terdengar dari dalam kelas suara guru yang sepertinya perempuan sedang menerangkan pelajaran. menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah pintu berada,

Tok Tok Tok

Mengikuti aturan mengetuk pintu tiga kali, Naruto mulai menurunkan kembali tangannya menunggu tanggapan dari dalam kelas. Dan sepertinya berhasil, itu ditandai dengan suara guru tadi yang sudah berhenti.

Kriet

"Mencari siapa ya?" setelah pintu sedikit terbuka, terpampang di hadapan Naruto sebuah kepala penuh rambut panjang nongol lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa perlu menjawab, Naruto hanya menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada guru tersebut yang menampilkan raut bingung.

Tak lama kemudian,

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya?" dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Guru tersebut kembali ke dalam kelas,

"Baiklah anak – anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Kyoto. Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk!"

Suara ribut murid terdengar bergemuruh di dalam kelas. Penasaran akan seperti apa sosok murid baru yang akan mendiami kelas mereka mulai sekarang. 'Apakah cowok yang tampan?' Pikir para Siswi harap harap cemas. 'Pasti cewek cantik berdada besar', nah ini pikirannya para Siswa khususnya yang rambut coklat sudah menampilkan wajah mesum. Semua Murid memandang pintu penarasan.

Namun naas, harapan mereka semua langsung jatuh ketanah bak patah hati. Malah cowok culun yang tersenyum malu – malu yang didapat. Beberapa Siswi malah melakukan sumpah serapah, yang sukses mendapati hadiah berupa delikan dari guru.

Naruto mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." Ucapnya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan dari para Murid, mereka memilih cuek dengan melakukan kegiatan masing – masing. Naruto tersenyum maklum, penampilannya sekarang tak sedikitpun menarik perhatian.

"Kalau begitu.. Motohama-kun!"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil menunjukkan tangannya dengan tampang semangat. "Hai' Sensei!"

"Nah itu dia. Uzumaki-san! Anda boleh duduk disamping siswa tadi." Dibalas anggukan Naruto yang langsung bergegas mendekat ke arah posisi Motohama duduk. Kebetulan dia duduk sendiri, di depannya sudah ada teman superjuangannya yang sama – sama memiliki hobi tidak senonoh. Yang pertama berambut coklat, bernama Hyoudo Issei. Dilanjut dengan Siswa disampingnya beram_ oh dia botak, bernama Matsuda. Kebetulan posisi duduk mereka paling belakang. Mana ada yang mau duduk dengan pasukan Trio mesum.

"Namaku Matsuda, salam kenal Naruto-san." Matsuda yang yang duduk di dekat Issei menyahut terlebih dahulu. Dijawab anggukan disertai senyuman oleh Naruto. "Salam kenal juga, Matsuda-san"

"Yo! Naruto. Namaku Motohama, salam kenal. Cukup panggil aku Motohama saja.." Matsuda sedikit melirik kearah Guru berada. Lalu beralih kembali ke Naruto. "…Kita berdua sama – sama pakai megane!" lanjutnya semangat sambil menaikkan sedikit frame kacamatanya. Sedangkan Naruto juga tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal juga, Motohama!"

Naruto mulai duduk dikursinya. Tangannya dengan telaten hendak mengambil buku catatan disertai pulpen jika saja sosok berambut coklat tidak membalikkan badan ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Perkenalkan Namaku Hyoudo Issei. Salam kenal Naruto-san." Issei sedikit berbisik, dengan sesekali melihat Guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Salam kenal juga, Issei-san." Naruto juga sedikit berbisik. Sedikit senyum ramah melekat diwajahnya. 'Hyoudo Issei. Inang dari Naga surgawi, Ddraig. Tak kusangka aku akan menemukannya disini.' Batin Naruto berkata lain. Naruto terus saja memandang Issei melupakan tujuannya tadi, membuat Issei juga memandangnya dengan tampang bingung.

Tuk

"Adaww!" Issei mengaduh kesakitan ketika penghapus papan tulis membentur kepalanya.

"Hyoudo-kun, perkenalannya Nanti saja."

Dan dimulailah pelajaran Sekolah seperti biasanya yang terlihat membosankan.

SKIP,

Waktu istirahat,

Tibalah saatnya yang ditunggu – tunggu para Murid, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran kedua sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mulai mendekat kearah Naruto untuk mengajaknya ke atap. Mau makan bento katanya. Kebetulan Naruto juga membawa bento buatan Kuroka, maka tanpa berfikir dua kali dirinya juga ikut – ikutan melangkah berbarengan dengan Trio mesum tersebut.

Naruto lagi – lagi tidak menyadari, jika tepat di ujung karidor sebelum mereka berbelok ke arah tangga sudah berdiri Shitori Souna atau bisa dipanggil Sona sitri. Sona memandang penuh kearahnya mengawasi gerak – geriknya sekecil apapun.

"Ada apa Kaichou?" Sosok disamping Sona bertanya dengan heran. Melihat ketua Osis sekaligus kingnya memandang persimpangan karidor yang menuju tangga. Tsubaki namanya, berambut hitam panjang, memakai kacamata kotak berframe hitam, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sona. Dia memilih memandang kearah pandangan kingnya namun hanya kekosongan yang didapat.

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut Sona dengan tenang menjawab. "Tidak apa – apa ,Tsubaki. Ayo!" mereka mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana.

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang,

Berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Klub kendo, menatap papan nama ruangan tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kepalanya terlihat sedikit benjol, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan terlibat bersama mereka." Suara feminim bernada tegas dibelakangnya membuat Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat dari sudut matanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat diikat pony tail, memakai pakaian klub kendo, tentunya sedang memegang boken, memandang tajam kearahnya.

Kenapa dia sampai di klub kendo? Bukannya tadi dirinya bersama Issei dan dua lainnya?

Ceritanya kurang lebih seperti ini,

Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu kira – kira lima belas menit di atap, Naruto malah diseret kebelakang sebuah bangunan, Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui dia dimana waktu itu. Begitu dirinya bertanya pada Issei malah dijawab 'Mau ke surga dunia' katanya. Naruto yang kebetulan belum punya teman malah ikut – ikutan saja. Dirinya tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersesat dihari pertama.

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sampai,

"KYaaa!"

"ADA YANG MENGINTIP!"

Seruan panik terdengar membahana. Naruto tak sempat bereaksi ketika Issei dan dua lainnya malah menyuruhnya lari, dirinya sibuk dengan bersandar di pohon yang kebetulan ada di sana, hampir saja dirinya ketiduran jika tidak ada Issei yang meneriakinya.

Namun terlambat. Begitu Naruto hendak berdiri dan ingin lari, sebuah boken dengan cepat meluncur mulus kearah kepalanya. Naruto yang tak sedikitpun memprediksikan akan hal tersebut hanya dapat menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Tak

Boken itu sukses mengenai kepalanya, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Sedikit darah mengalir dikepalanya pertanda kuatnya hantaman benda tumpul tersebut.

"Kau! Sekarang ikut aku!" pelaku utama pemukulan tersebut berseru dengan Nada marah, Naruto dengan takut – takut mulai berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan tersebut. Entah mau dibawa kemana, Naruto tidak tahu.

Nah, seperti itulah kira – kira kenapa Naruto sampai di Klub Kendo,

Balik ke cerita,

Di dalam ruang Klub Kendo, seorang pria bersurai pirang terlihat sedang berlatih pedang menggunakan boken ditangannya. Ditandai dengan ayunan boken kesana kemari sampai pria tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya merasa jika ada dua sosok yang datang mendekat.

Pria itu mulai tersenyum ramah begitu indra penglihatannya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Ahh! Kau sudah kembali Nao-san." Lalu direksinya memandang bingung sosok satu lagi yang berdiri disamping gadis yang dipanggil Nao tadi. "…Dia siapa?"

"Aku menemukannya sedang menguntit_"

"A_aku tidak menguntit!" Naruto sedikit berseru membantah anggapan tadi dengan nada agak gugup. Hal itu sukses membuat perempuan dibelakangnya tambah marah.

"Diam kau! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau bersama Trio mesum itu sedang menguntit para gadis anggota Klub Kendo, mengaku saja!" Nao malah semakin membentaknya, boken yang dipengangnya di tunjuk – tunjuk kewajah Naruto yang kini mulai menunduk.

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, susah sekali menjaga image culun agar sifat aslinya yang keras kepala tidak keluar. Naruto malah merasa direndahkan, dirinya tidak suka itu. Naruto sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Pria berambut pirang bernama Yuuto kiba memandang tertarik kearah Naruto, tepatnya sifat Naruto yang kelewat cupu dengan selalu menundukkan kepalanya. mungkin Naruto bisa menjadi samsak latihan. Kiba terlihat mulai menyeringai. "Apa kau suka pedang?" Kiba mulai buka suara kembali, namun dirinya tak sedikitpun mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Naruto yang kini malah menunduk semakin dalam.

"Diammu kuanggap sebagai iya." Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu – satunya gadis diruangan tersebut. "Nao-san, bisa kau berikan bokenmu padanya sebentar?" pintanya dengan senyuman ramah.

"T_tapi," Nao terlihat ragu – ragu

"Tidak akan lama kok, Kau tenang saja. Jika patah akan kuganti." Masih dengan senyuman ramahnya, Kiba mencoba sedikit negosiasi. Dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Nao yang kini sudah menyerahkan bokennya pada Naruto, Nao mulai melangkah ke tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan pedang. Jadi~"

"Aku memaksa!" Ucap kiba. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras menerima penolakan dari Naruto. Terlihat jelas jika Kiba meremehkan Naruto, mungkin karena sifat Naruto yang culun. Sang kuda dari Gremory mulai mengambil posisi siap menyerang. "Ayo mulai!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

Sona, beserta semua budak – budaknya sedang berjalan di Karidor. Tak hanya budak Sona saja, Rias Gremory iblis berambut merah panjang adik sang Maou Lucifer juga sedang berjalan dengan budaknya minus Kiba, tentu saja. Dua iblis kelas atas tersebut terlihat berbincang – bincang ria mengenai budak masing – masing. Setelah tadi Sona bersama budak - budaknya berkunjung ke Klub ORC, mereka semua memilih kembali ke kelas begitu bel masuk sudah dibunyikan.

"Rias, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sona mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu mereka hampir sampai di belokan karidor menuju tangga. "Ini tentang Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjutnya dengan tangan sedikit menaikkan frame kacamata yang melorot.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Gumam Rias bingung. "Aku belum mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, apa dia Murid baru?" lanjut Rias balik bertanya, memandang penasaran sahabat yang kebetulan lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Ara Ara Kaichou, apa kau mulai tertarik pada laki – laki. Tidak biasanya Kaichou membicarakannya didepan kami semua." Suara menggoda terdengar menyahut dibelakang Rias. Dialah Akeno, salah satu dari Duo great Onee-sama. Tentunya satu lagi adalah Rias sendiri.

"Diamlah Akeno, kau malah membuatku tambah penasaran." Rias berucap sambil sedikit melirik kebelakang menghadap Queennya.

"Fu fu fu Hai' Bunchou" Akeno membalas pelan disertai sedikit kekehan.

Sona tak sedikitpun menanggapi godaan Queen sahabatnya. Dirinya malah lebih tertarik melanjutkan pembahasannya tadi. "Dia_" Namun penjelasannya terhenti begitu mereka melewati persimpangan. Sona tanpa sengaja melihat Trio mesum sedang berlari seperti dikejar - kejar anjing. Sebagai ketua Osis yang tegas, maka Sona harus,

"Dilarang berlari di karidor!" Sona sedikit berteriak, tapi image datarnya tak sedikitpun luntur. Malah semakin menambah wibawanya sebagai ketua Osis yang baik.

Mendengar suara yang terasa familiar, Trio mesum malah menampilkan wajah gembira mereka dan langsung melanjutkan acara lari mereka kearah Sona. "" SONA KAICHOU…! "" mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan, begitu sosok yang dicari – cari sudah ada didepan mata.

Mereka bertiga mengatur nafas yang terasa berat, berlari mengelilingi sekolah yang luas dipastikan memerlukan stamina yang banyak. Semua yang berada disana terkejut mendengar suara teriakan mereka terutama Sona yang tepat berada di depan.

Sona lagi – lagi membetulkan letak frame kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Ya ada apa?"

"Tolong…" Matsuda tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena nafasnya yang terasa putus – putus. "Selamatkan…" Giliran Motohama yang berbicara, namun sama saja. Akibat berlari nafasnya jadi putus – putus. Issei menarik nafas dalam, "NARUTO!" Teriaknya kasar yang lagi – lagi sukses mengagetkan semua iblis yang ada disana.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" Giliran Rias yang bertanya, dia begitu penasaran siapa sosok Naruto itu sebenarnya. Sona tak sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya tadi.

Merasa nafasnya sudah kembali, Issei yang berdiri paling depan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rias. "Rias Senpai! Naruto sekara_ Akhh! Pokoknya sekarang kita harus ke Klub kendo!" Issei berseru panik, memotong kata – katanya sendiri yang hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dia merasa sekarang bukan waktunya menjelaskan. Ini salah mereka, gara – gara mereka yang mengajak Naruto mengikuti kebiasaan bodoh mereka, Naruto harus terkena imbasnya.

Masih dilanda kebingungan, Rias melihat sekilas kearah Queen dan Rooknya. "Kalian berdua kembalilah ke kelas. Dan Akeno! Katakana pada Sensei jika aku ada kerjaan sebentar." Perintah Rias pada kedua budaknya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Sona.

Sona pun sama, dia menyuruh semua budaknya untuk kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Lalu mereka pun mulai berlari menuju Klub Kendo.

Kembali ke Naruto,

"Ayo mulai!" desis Kiba. Lalu menerjang cepat ke arah Naruto dengan boken terhunus pada kepala sang tokoh utama.

Sedikit lagi sampai sisi boken Kiba menyetuh kepala Naruto jika saja Naruto tak cepat tanggap dengan memiringkan sedikit badannya kesamping membuat Kiba melewati tubuhnya. Namun Kiba tak berhenti sampai disana, dirinya dengan sigap membalikkan badan searah jarum jam lalu menghunus bokennya dengan cepat,

Tak

Suara boken beradu terdengar begitu Naruto berhasil menangkisnya.

"Ho,, lumayan kau bisa menangkisnya." Kiba berucap sambil menyeringai. Dirinya sedikit menaikkan alis mata tertarik begitu penglihatannya melihat Naruto mulai melepas kancing Blazer hitam yang dikenakannya.

Naruto lalu melempar Blazer tersebut kearah Nao berada. "Pegang ini sebentar Nona! Kuharap kalian tidak menyesalinya karena sudah mengujiku." Naruto berkata dengan dingin. Nada suaranya yang berisi perintah membuat Nao mau tidak mau harus menangkap Blazer lemparan Naruto dan ditempatkan dipangkuannya. Nao mulai memandang mereka berdua harap – harap cemas, ini semua salahnya.

Naruto mulai memandang tajam kearah Kiba. Posisi kuda – kuda bertahan sudah dilakukannya. 'Ikemen berambut kuning. Tidak salah lagi, dia Yuuto Kiba. Mengonsumsi Bidak Knight, kecepatannya diluar nalar manusia. Mengetesnya sedikit tidak apa – apakan?.' batinnya

Tepat ketika Naruto selesai membatin, Kiba lagi – lagi melesat cepat kearahnya. Boken yang dipegangnya dilesatkan kearah Naruto dengan posisi siap menusuk perut, tentu saja Naruto lagi lagi – lagi menangkisnya kesamping membuat boken Kiba lagi – lagi kehilangan arah. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Kiba mencoba menyeruduk Naruto dengan gagang boken yang dipegangnya membuat Naruto melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar?" Kiba kembali melaju cepat kearah Naruto, jual beli serangan Kiba lakukan sementara Naruto hanya menghindar.

Tak

Posisi boken Kiba sudah hampir mengenai wajah Naruto dengan posisi Vertical. Dengan Naruto yang membentuk posisi boken horizontal didepan wajahnya membuat laju boken kiba terhenti. "Kalau kau terus menghindar, aku bisa saja menghancurkan bokenmu." Naruto mendorong dengan kuat Boken ditangannya. Kiba mundur kebelakang, dia sedikit menaikkan Auranya merasa jika sosok di depannya memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang unik.

"Kalau aku serius, aku bisa saja membuat wajah tampanmu penuh lebam." Naruto membalas dengan seriangai mengejek. Dia tidak ingin balik menyerang, dia ingin menghindar terlebih dahulu sampai Kiba lelah. Baru setelah itu gilirannya beraksi.

"Hmmm.. kau mulai pandai bicara. Sebelumnya kau terus melihat kebawah seperti pengecut." Kiba sedikit menampilkan senyuman ramahnya. Merasa jika sosok di depannya mulai bertingkah menarik. Kiba kembali memasang posisi siap menyerang. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto malah memasang wajah menantang."Boleh saja, silahkan." Ucapnya singkat

"Kau yang minta." Kiba mendesis tajam. Dirinya menerjang cepat kearah Naruto yang terus menghindar, Kiba merasa dipecundangi. Sosok didepannya terus saja menampilkan wajah datar dengan sesekali seringai mengejek begitu dia bisa menangkis serangannya. Kiba mengeram marah, Naruto seperti merendahkannya. Tepat setelah serangan terakhirnya, Kiba melompat mundur kebelakang. Pandangannya tak lepas dari posisi Naruto berdiri, mengawasi gerak – gerik Naruto walau sekecil apapun. Seketika pandangan Kiba berfokus kearah kacamata Naruto. Kiba mulai tersenyum senang begitu satu buah rencana hinggap di otaknya.

Kiba pun melesat kembali ke arah Naruto berada. Posisi bokennya menyerang vertical kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit memiringkan badan kesamping menghindari ayunan tersebut. Jual beli serangan kembali terjadi, dengan Naruto yang hanya bertahan dan Kiba yang masih fokus menyerang. Dalam waktu lambat, terlihat Naruto sedikit menghindar ke kiri ketika Kiba berniat menusuk perutnya. Tubuh Kiba berhasil melewatinya, namun langkah Kiba tidak berhenti sampai disana. Kiba melakukan koprol kedepan dengan tangan kiri sebagai penahan berat badan. Dalam posisi terbalik, Kiba dengan cepat menghunuskan bokennya tepat kewajah Naruto dari bawah. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan serangan dadakan tersebut, dirinya tidak sempat memprediksi. Serangan tersebut sukses mengenai ujung wajah lebih tepatnya kacamata berframe hitam yang dia pakai. Naruto dengan cepat melompat kebelakang meninggalkan kacamatanya yang jatuh di samping Kiba.

Kraaak

Kacamata tersebut sukses hancur begitu Kiba menginjaknya. Kiba menyeringai senang begitu mendapati raut terkejut Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau marah?" namun tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Naruto membuat seringai Kiba semakin lebar. "Sekarang kita lihat, apa kau bisa menangkis ini." Lanjutnya.

Kiba berniat menghancurkan boken yang Naruto pakai. Dirinya sudah memakai kuda – kuda serangan tunggal. "Sekarang akan ku akhiri."

Sementara dengan Naruto, dirinya masih memandang ke arah satu objek. Kacamata mahalnya yang sudah dihancurkan Kiba. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Kiba kembali yang kini memasang posisi serangan tunggalnya. Naruto mengetahui serangan tersebut, serangan tunggal penghabisan atau serangan terakhir. 'Gomen Ophis, sepertinya aku harus menarik kata – kataku kembali.' Batinnya. Naruto juga ikut memasang kuda – kuda andalannya. Dengan kaki kiri kedepan dan sedikit ditekuk, kaki kanan kebelakang membuat badan mulai sedikit membungkuk, tangan kiri menyilang didepan wajah, beserta tangan kanan yang memegang boken diposisikan di belakang punggung. Naruto mulai menunggu datangnya serangan.

Wuss

Keduanya melesat cepat, membuat satu – satunya penonton dipojok ruangan terkejut bukan main. Dia belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, mereka… menghilang?

Trakkk

Posisi mereka sekarang saling memunggungi. Dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak tak lupa boken masih dalam kondisi utuh ditangan kanannya. Sementara untuk Kiba, dia sudah berdiri dengan pandangan syok berat. Boken ditangannya sudah tinggal setengah, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kiba syok. Bukan pula dengan hasil kekalahannya, tapi dirinya tadi sempat melihat walaupun sekilas, perubahan pada bola mata kanan Naruto. Kiba merasa merinding dengan hanya memikirkannya. Kiba berniat menghadap kembali Naruto jika saja sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya tidak memanggil,

"Yuuto!"

Plak!

Pipi kiri Kiba sukses mendapat cap tangan cantik. Rias, iblis murni sekaligus king dari Kiba menampilkan wajah marah. Semua yang disana terkejut bukan main. Termasuk Naruto yang juga menampilkan wajah terkejut, tapi raut wajah terkejut Naruto tak bertahan lama, dirinya lebih memilih memasang muka tertarik begitu sosok yang ditunggu – tunggunya muncul. Naruto mulai menyeringai dalam hati.

Sona, gadis iblis berdarah murni yang datang bersama Rias juga ikut – ikutan syok. Dia tidak memprediksikan tindakan Rias sampai kesana. Sementara penghuni lain yaitu Nao dan juga Trio mesum hanya menampilkan raut wajah bingung. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri mereka juga sempat membuat raut wajah terkejut, dipikiran mereka sudah bertengger beberapa pertanyaan, salah satunya yang paling mudah ditebak 'Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Rias-senpai dan Yuuto Kiba' kira – kira begitulah. terlihat Kiba sedikit mengusap pipinya bekas tamparan Rias.

Kiba sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Rias. "Gomen Bunchou." Lalu setelah itu, Kiba mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan mereka semua disana. Mungkin ingin menenangkan diri.

Sementara Sona mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu - satunya penonton. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Nao-san?" Sona bertanya sambil langkahnya mulai mendekat. Memandang penasaran menunggu tanggapan sosok yang ditanyakan.

"I_itu, sebenarnya…"

Sambil menunggu Nao yang menjelaskan rincian peristiwanya, Rias mulai mendekat kearah posisi Naruto berada. Mata rias sedikit membola begitu dirinya menemukan sedikit bercak darah yang sudah mengering di dahi Naruto. "Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" dibalas gelengen pelan Naruto. "Gomen, biasanya Yuuto tidak akan bertindak seperti itu. Mungkin, dia sedang mengalami masalah." lanjutnya. Rias masih memandang khawatir kearah Naruto sampai Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"…dan begitulah, Aku_" penjelasan Nao terhenti begitu pandangannya melihat Naruto mendekat. Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan menyodorkan tangan tanda meminta sesuatu. Seakan mengerti arti sodoran tangan tersebut, Nao mulai memberikan kembali Blazer Naruto yang dari tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"Ini, bokenmu kukembalikan." Naruto berucap singkat dengan langsung melempar boken ditangannya kearah Nao yang untungnya bisa ditangkap. Lalu setelah itu, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun lagi, Naruto mulai melangkah keluar dari Klub Kendo. Diikuti Trio mesum yang ikut – ikutan keluar mengejarnya dibelakang setelah tadi membungkuk singkat ke arah Rias dan Sona.

Rias masih memandang ke arah perginya Naruto, lalu direksinya berpindah ke arah satu – satunya iblis murni selain dirinya yang mulai mendekat. "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Rias bertanya dengan penasaran. Menunggu jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Kurasa tidak." Pandangan Sona berfokus pada satu objek. Yaitu kacamata kotak berframe hitam yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. "Image culunnya hanya sebagai topeng." Lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

.

Ternyata usaha Naruto dalam menyamar menjadi siswa culun gagal total, kesempatannya dalam usaha agar dirinya tidak kelihatan mencolok sedikit terganggu. Kedua iblis murni yang mendiami Kuoh pasti akan menginstrogasinya. Mereka bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura asing yang terasa kuat terpancar dari tubuh Naruto dan itu bukanlah aura Secred gear maupun aura makhluk supernatural lainnya. Aura asing tersebut begitu kuat dan juga menarik membuat kedua iblis penjaga kuoh merasa tertarik untuk merekrutnya dalam budak mereka.. entah Naruto yang terlalu bodoh menyembunyikan auranya, ataupun para iblis yang kelewat jeli membedakan aura asing yang mendekat… Apakah Naruto masih mampu menjalankan rencananya? Atau kah dirinya punya cara lain untuk menyusup?

Kita tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya,

 **:::: TBC ::::**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **=Namikaze Yohan396 :** Anda akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=Sang Pembunuh374 :** Entahlah, saya sendiri belum tahu pasti. Mungkin, Naruto bisa menantang bertarung seorang maou. Namun jika semua kekuatan aslinya kembali ditambah kekuatannya sekarang, Naruto bisa saja membunuh dewa superior. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=Takato Youichi :** Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Dan juga Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=Satria Baju Biru :** Pendapat Reader-san mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Tapi melihat Naruto yang hanya ingin sedikit mengetesnya. Ditambah dia mendengar dari Albion bahwa Ophis sosok yang kuat sang ketidak batasan. Tentu saja Naruto harus berhati – hati dalam mengambil tindakan. Naruto belum tahu pasti, sejauh mana kekuatan Ophis sebenarnya… Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=Miji695 :** Nanti akan saya buatkan Flashback, mengapa Naruto sampai di DXD. Dan kenapa rambutnya hitam.Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=Ashuraindra64 :** Entahlah. Saya belum kepikiran sampai ke sana. Mungkin acak, mungkin saja satu tempat. Tergantung suasana. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=guest :** Entahlah, saya sendiri belum tahu pasti. Mungkin, Naruto bisa menantang bertarung seorang maou. Namun jika semua kekuatan aslinya kembali ditambah kekuatannya sekarang, Naruto bisa saja membunuh dewa superior. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **=The dark King Rises : :** Entahlah, saya sendiri belum tahu pasti. Mungkin, Naruto bisa menantang bertarung seorang maou. Namun jika semua kekuatan aslinya kembali ditambah kekuatannya sekarang, Naruto bisa saja membunuh dewa superior. Dan untuk pertanyaan Reader berikutnya, itu mungkin agak privasi tapi akan saya jawab kok. Umur saya 18 tahun, kuliah tahun ini. Saya berasal dari Aceh… Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview…

 **Terima kasih kepada : Gun's884, ILoveLOLI, Devil of Heaven, Namikaze Yohan396, Sang Pembunuh374, Takato Youichi, Satria Baju Biru, Namikaze Tobi Lucifer, ChillyGum, Kokonoe201, Miji695, Ashuraindra64, dlucifer35, Paijo Payah, Steven. , Himitsu Char, danielkeanumadegani, .980, Michael K Landarge, Sai Akuto, King, Orang asing biasa, , Annur Azure Fang, dhany dhacil, yuliosx, LintingGanja, Weasel, devil, guest, The Dark King Rises, uchihagrez, Guest, viole, sasaeng, DandiDandi, .31.**

 **Chapter ini saya tulis dari jam lima sore, system ngebut. Jadi jika ada kesalahan maupun kata – kata tidak baku, mohon arahan para Reader dan Author senior semua. Mungkin di chapter ini, Reader akan menemukan beberapa scane yang terlihat dipaksakan. Mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya jika alur yang saya buat tak seperti harapan anda. Mungkin kepala saya stress, mengingat tahun ini saya masuk kuliah dan tanggal 27 agustus ini saya menjalankan orientasi. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya. Chapter depan akan saya usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi…**

 **Review anda para reader adalah bahan bakar semangat buat saya.**

 **Kalau begitu tanpa banyak basa – basi lagi, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**

 **Sh1r0yasha**

 **Log out,**

 **REVIEW HERE!**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD FANFICTION**

 **~RETURN~**

 **Genre : Adventure & Supernatural**

 **Rate : M (Lemon?)**

 **Pair : Naruto X ..?..**

 **Warning : Ide Mainstream/ Bikin Sakit Mata/ Dialog Masih Kaku/ Author Newbie/ dll**

 **#NOTE : bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol Back di layar Smartphone anda… TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY START…!**

 **69-69-69-69**

Malam hari, Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

Jika dilihat dari luar, bangunan tua yang dulunya gedung Sekolah tersebut akan tampak biasa saja. Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari suasana sekelilingnya termasuk dinding – dinding bangunan yang sedikit retak, dengan catnya yang sudah terkelupas di sana – sini. Jika kau termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang takut hantu, maka perintah batin yang pertama kali hinggap dikepalamu adalah untuk segera menjauh dari sana.

Memang, penghuninya termasuk golongan Iblis. Ras yang dipenuhi aura negative, termasuk tipu dayanya dalam menggoda manusia untuk berbuat kejahatan. Surga seakan menjauh dari mereka.

Tapi, adakah yang berfikir. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Pasalnya, jika kita melihat lebih jauh ke dalam bangunan. Anggapan bahwa ruangan tua tersebut akan terlihat menyeramkan dengan tampilan cahaya remang – remang seperti film horror kebanyakan, Itu semua salah. Penampilan Iblis yang dikira memiliki kulit warna merah dengan tanduk di kepala dan ekor ujung lancip di bokongnya, tongkat di tangan dengan efek kobaran api disekitarnya, itu semua tidak benar.

Ruangan dengan nuansa kebarat – baratan, ditambah sofa mewah yang diletakkan di tengah – tengah ruangan, di ujung ruangan tersedia meja lengkap dengan kursi yang kini sedang diduduki oleh sesosok Iblis. Memiliki ciri – ciri berambut merah panjang, mata hijau cerah secerah rambutnya, pakaian sekolah Kuoh Academi melekat manis ditubuhnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, tak sedikitpun tampak seperti Iblis. Malah yang terlihat sekarang adalah seorang gadis cantik bertubuh molek yang menjadi fantasi bejat setiap pria sekaligus salah satu dari Duo-Great Onesama Kuoh Akademi. Tentu, kecantikannya bukan kata – kata pujian belaka. Iblis betina tersebut sedang menghadap dua budaknya yang kini duduk di sofa. Dilihat dari gelagat mereka, sepertinya para Iblis tersebut akan membicarakan sesuatu.

Rias Gremory, nama Iblis betina yang duduk di kursi ujung ruangan. Menatap satu per satu budaknya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara.

Budak Iblis pertama, duduk ditengah – tengah sofa panjang sebelah kiri, berambut putih, bertubuh loli, yang tentunya perempuan, sedang sibuk mengunyah biscuit kesukaannya. Toujou Koneko namanya. mengonsumsi Bidak Rook, Koneko mempunyai pukulan super yang dapat meruntuhkan bangunan dalam sekejap.

Budak Iblis kedua, duduk ditengah – tengah sofa panjang sebelah kanan bersebrangan dengan Koneko, berambut kuning, wajah tampan yang mampu memikat hati banyak gadis, sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelap pedang yang dirasanya kotor. Yuuto Kiba namanya. Mengonsumsi bidak Knight, Kiba memiliki kecepatan super yang mampu menghilang dalam sekejap jika dilihat dari pandangan manusia biasa dan Iblis kelas rendah.

Kedua Budak Iblis tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing sampai sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenali terdengar mendekat. "Ara ara, apa aku terlalu lama?" Himejima Akeno, berambut hitam panjang yang diikat pony tail dengan bantuan pita orange. Mengonsumsi Bidak ratu, Akeno memiliki kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Salah satunya mengendalikan petir penghancur. Gadis setengah Da-tenshi sekaligus Miko tersebut terlihat muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi empat gelas teh.

"Kau lama sekali, Akeno." Rias buka suara menanggapi kedatangan ratunya. Pandangan iris hijaunya mengikuti setiap gerak – gerik yang dilakukan Akeno yang kini sedang menaruh gelas teh di depan dua budaknya termasuk didepannya.

"Gomen Bunchou, aku terlalu lama mencari gula." Akeno dengan ringannya menjawab, sebelah tangan diletakkan dipipi ditambah senyumannya yang dibuat – buat. Akeno sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Rias sedikit menghela nafas. Menatap kembali satu persatu Budaknya. "Koneko-chan, bagaimana hasil pengawasanmu terhadap Hyoudou Issei?." Pandangan Rias terhenti pada gadis loli berambut putih. Menunggu tanggapan sosok yang ditanyakan.

Koneko menghentikan aksi mengunyah biscuit kesukaannya, begitu pandangan seluruh penghuni ruangan tertuju padanya. "Dia tidak berubah, masih dengan sifat mesumnya yang menjijikkan…" Tanggapan pedas bernada datar tersebut membuat penghuni lain ruangan sedikit tersenyum maklum. Tapi mereka masih memandang kearah objek yang sama, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Koneko. "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja…?" seluruh penghuni ruangan memandang penasaran. Terutama Rias yang kini buka suara.

Koneko memandang penuh kearah Rias. "Kemarin, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya." Lanjutan Kalimat Koneko membuat suasana seluruh penghuni lain ruangan lagi – lagi berubah. Mereka sedikit mengangkat alis mata, merasa tertarik mendengarnya.

Kiba lalu sedikit tersenyum. Pedang yang tadi bersamanya sudah dia hilangkan. "Aku tidak menyangka, ada juga gadis yang mau dengannya. Mengingat kebiasaan Issei-kun."

"Ara ara, Kiba-kun. Apa kau marah saat mengetahui salah satu penggemarmu malah menyukainya?" Akeno dengan nada menggodanya membuka suara. Menanyakan reaksi dari sang ikemen terkenal Kuoh Akademi. Pandangan mata dan cara bicaranya yang sedikit menggoda iman, membuat Kiba lagi – lagi tersenyum maklum menanggapinya. Dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dikelilingi banyak wanita, tak sedikitpun merasa tergoda akan tingkah Akeno.

"Mana mungkin itu akan terjadi, Akeno-senpai. Issei-kun pantas mendapatkannya." Kiba berucap masih dengan senyumannya menanggapi godaan Akeno.

Koneko yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Kiba terlihat menyahut. "Dia berasal dari Sekolah lain, Akeno- senpai. Mana mungkin dia mengenali Kiba-senpai." Ucapnya menimpali, dengan sedikit melirik Akeno yang duduk disampingnya. Dibalas senyuman Akeno yang kini menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. "Hmm? Benarkah begitu?" Akeno bertanya diselingi senyuman jahil.

Sedangkan Rias terlihat sedang memijit pelipisnya. Tidak menanggapi apa yang tiga Budaknya bincangkan. "Lalu? Apa kau melihat ada kejanggalan dari gadis itu? Aku yakin gadis itu pasti punya suatu niat, bisa itu niat jahat maupun niat baik. Tapi melihat kelakuan Issei, aku memilih pilihan pertama." Ucapan Rias membuat tiga budak Iblis yang duduk disofa mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya. Terutama Koneko, yang merupakan sosok yang ditanyakan.

Seluruh pandangan penghuni ruangan kembali beralih kearah Koneko. "Ada satu lagi yang menganggu pikiranku, Bunchou." Koneko lagi – lagi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat tiga Iblis lainnya kembali penasaran.

"Hmm? Apa itu? Katakan."

"…Dia memiliki aura Da-tenshi." Lanjutan kalimat Koneko membuat seluruh penghuni lain ruangan terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka jika sosok malaikat terbuang sekaligus musuh utama mereka yang menyebabkan terjadinya Great-war mulai bergerak sampai kesana. Atmosfir ruangan kembali berubah. Rias mulai geram dengan mengebrak meja di depannya. Kepalanya semakin pening. Masalah dengan sosok baru yang muncul beberapa hari ini belum terselesaikan, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru lagi. Rias merasa kepalanya ingin pecah.

Lalu Rias kembali melirik Koneko. "Katakan, apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Issei?" Rias bertanya cepat. Intonasi suaranya terlihat sedikit meninggi, merasa jika sekarang situasi sedang serius. Dia tidak sempat memprediksinya, jika para malaikat terbuang itu sampai ikut mengawasi gerak – gerik manusia incaran mereka. Jika dia tahu dari awal akan seperti ini, Rias pasti akan cepat mengambil tindakan.

Sementara Koneko yang ditanyakan membuat ekspresi memegang dagu mencoba mengingat – ngingat. "Hmm.. dari yang kulihat dia belum melakukan hal – hal mencurigakan." Lalu tak lama kemudian dia sedikit tersentak begitu satu ingatan yang hampir dilupakan kembali hinggap di otaknya. "Ah iya, Bunchou. Kudengar besok mereka akan melakukan kencan pertama mereka." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Sementara Iblis lain yang berada disana sedikit menautkan alis mereka begitu mendengar informasi baru tersebut. Rias mendecih pelan. "Cih! Malaikat kotor itu ternyata sudah memulai rencananya." Rias berucap jengkel merasa didahului. Bukan dalam artian romantic, tapi dalam artian lain. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Sifat alami Iblisnya keluar disaat seperti ini. Anggapan jika Iblis memiliki sikap egois seperti manusia memang bukan kalimat bohongan belaka. "Terus awasi dia, jika ada hal – hal yang mencurigakan segera laporkan padaku." Rias berucap dingin memandang Koneko. Apa yang sudah dia incar harus dia dapatkan. Hyoudou Issei adalah asset yang sangat berharga, manusia dengan Secred Gear tipe longinus, Secred Gear langka yang berisi jiwa salah satu Naga langit Ddraig si Booster gear. Mana mau Rias menyia – nyiakan begitu saja, terlebih Rias punya satu alasan khusus mengapa dia mengumpulkan budak dengan kekuatan super.

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri yang mendapati perintah tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan. "Hai' Bunchou."

Akeno yang berdiam diri dari tadi berniat menimpali, merasa jika apa yang dikatakan Kingnya terlalu gegabah. "Tapi Bunchou, bukankah itu sama saja kita malah balik menantang mereka? Kita belum tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Bisa saja ini adalah perangkap yang mereka pasang untuk kita. Siapa tahu, mereka sudah mengetahui jika pihak Iblis mengincar Hyoudou Issei. Mereka ingin agar pihak Iblis seakan – akan adalah pihak yang memulai. " Ucapnya berusaha membuat alasan. Dia tidak mau, jika gara – gara memperebutkan Hyoudou Issei yang hanya seorang manusia. Mimpi buruk mereka puluhan tahun silam akan terulang kembali. Walaupun mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut tidak ada yang pernah merasakan pahitnya Great-war. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, mereka sudah tahu efek akibat pertikaian tersebut.

Rias terlihat mangut – mangut menanggapinya. "Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga, Akeno. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita hanya sekedar mengawasinya saja, aku yakin mereka ingin membunuhnya. Mengingat manusia pengguna Secred gear merupakan ancaman bagi kaum mereka. Jika memang itu terjadi, kita hanya perlu menunggu lalu menghidupkan kembali Hyoudou Issei dan dia akan jadi milik kita. Aku memerintahkan Koneko agar mengawasinya jika ada hal yang mencurigakan. Misalnya mereka ingin mengekstrak Secred gearnya, maka kita dengan cepat akan mengambil tindakan. Kita punya banyak alasan untuk itu.." memang benar apa yang dikatakan Rias. Mengingat jika makhluk supernatural tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil ataupun merebut paksa Secred gear manusia, kecuali manusia itu dengan sukarela memberi atau menjual jiwanya. Jika memang ras Da-tenshi ingin merebut paksa, maka anggota kelompok Rias punya segudang alasan untuk itu. Misalnya menuduh mereka sebagai ras yang memulai menyulut api Great-war. Tentu, Rias sebagai adik dari Maou Lucifer punya wewenang untuk itu. Ras Iblis dan Ras Malaikat tinggal bersatu untuk memusnahkan mereka…

Kiba memilih diam dari tadi, mendengar dan menyimak apa yang Senpai dan Kingnya bincangkan. Walaupun sikap dan penampilan diluarnya baik – baik saja, namun pikirannya berkata lain. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas, kejadian gegabahnya dua hari yang lalu. Memang, Kiba terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan waktu itu tanpa menunggu perintah dari Kingnya. Walaupun dia Iblis reingkarnasi, tapi dia dengan jelas bisa merasakan pancaran energy asing dari sosok itu. Kiba merasa muak begitu sosok itu bersikap culun dan cupu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. membuat dia begitu yakin sosok itu sedang menyamar atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.. tapi yang Kiba tidak habis pikir, kenapa sosok itu tak sedikitpun menyembunyikan pancaran energinya. Entahlah,.. Kiba hanya merasa sosok itu seakan menantangnya bertarung. Makanya dia dengan cepat meladeninya..

"Ada apa, Kiba-senpai? Apa Senpai memikirkan sesuatu?" Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Kiba tidak menyadari seluruh penghuni ruangan sudah memandangnya. Koneko yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya yang dibatasi meja mencoba membuka suara bermaksud menanyakan perihal Kiba melamun.

Rias memandang bingung Knightnya. "Yuuto?" Ucapnya mencoba memanggil.

"Ara ara, fu fu fu… Apa tamparan Bunchou dua hari yang lalu masih terasa?" Akeno terkekeh kecil ketika mengatakannya. Dirinya sudah mengetahui pasal tamparan tersebut dari Sona yang berada di TKP. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka Kingnya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi Akeno juga menyalahkan Kiba karena bertindak terlalu gegabah waktu itu. "Atau karena kekalahanmu?" lanjutnya begitu tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kiba.

Kiba tertawa hambar sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahahaha… Kau bisa saja Akeno-senpai." Ucapnya setelahnya. Kiba menghentikan tawanya lalu mulai memandang serius ke arah Kingnya. Dia merasa harus membicarakan sesuatu sekarang. Dirinya ingat, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dua hari yang lalu sekaligus penyebab dirinya kalah. "Bunchou, ada yang ingin kusampaikan…"

Kalimat lanjutan Kiba membuat mereka semua mengangkat alis penasaran. Rias mengangguk serius, memperbolehkan Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya. "…Ini tentang Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Rias bertanya penasaran. Sudah dua hari berturut – turut dia menyuruh budaknya untuk membawa Naruto ke ruangan Klub. Tapi begitu budaknya sampai di kelas 2-A, hanya kekosongan yang didapat. Naruto sudah menghilang seakan menghindar dari mereka. Bukan hanya mereka saja, anggota Osis juga sama. Mereka semua begitu tertarik sekaligus waspada, bisa saja kan? Naruto dikirim oleh fraksi musuh untuk memata – matai mereka. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Kiba yang kemampuan berpedangnya bukan usapan jempol belaka, bahkan dia bisa menghilang dengan cepat. Koneko pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika sedang mengawasi. Rias begitu tertarik merekrut jadi budaknya. Sayangnya dia harus bersaing dengan Sona.

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, Kiba melanjutkan. "Entah Cuma perasaanku, atau memang kenyataan. Aku melihat suatu perubahan aneh ketika beradu boken disaat terakhir." Kiba menunda kalimatnya, ingin melihat Ekspresi semua disana. Satu yang Kiba dapat, mereka semua memandangnya penasaran. "Matanya, mata kanannya berubah merah." Lanjut Kiba, membuat semuanya menampilkan Ekspresi berbeda – beda.

"Berubah? Bagaimana bisa?" Rias yang menampilkan ekspresi tertarik walaupun tadi sempat sedikit terkejut melempar pertanyaan. Dibalas anggukan dua lainnya yang tadi juga sempat terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana dia melakukannya. Tapi, matanya sungguh aneh. Dengan tiga titik berbentuk koma memutarinya. Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi entah kenapa saat memikirkannya, bulu kudukku serasa merinding." Kiba menjawab rasa bingung semuanya. Mencoba mengingat – ngingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana dia merasa dipecundangi, akibat sosok lawannya tidak membalas serangannya. Kiba merasa dia masih tertinggal jauh.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm.. aku tidak mengerti tujuannya bersekolah disini. Tapi dia sudah memasuki daerah kekuasaan Sitri dan Gremory. Aku sebagai penerus keluarga Gremory harus menangkapnya. Dia bisa jadi ancaman jika dibiarkan." Rias mengatakannya sambil memijit dagu. Lalu direksinya kembali kearah Kiba. "Lalu, apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentangnya?"

Kiba kembali mencoba mengingat – ngingat. "Kurasa tidak ada, Bunchou."

Akeno yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan kembali buka suara. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Bunchou?" ucapnya bertanya, memandang kearah posisi Rias duduk menunggu tanggapan sang King.

"Hmmm… Kit_"

"Gomen menyela, Bunchou. Ada kumpulan Iblis liar di pabrik tua bagian selatan Kuoh." Rias tak sempat melanjutkan kata – katanya begitu Koneko yang tadi diam seketika buka suara. Bukan Cuma itu, Rias dan lainnya langsung memasang wajah serius mereka begitu sang Rook telah mengkonfirmasi adanya musuh yang wajib mereka basmi. Koneko sang Youkai Nekotama bisa merasakan adanya energy Iblis liar menggunakan Senjutsunya.

"Kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Akeno! Siapkan lingkaran sihir." Rias bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu mulai melangkah ke pojok ruangan. Diikuti tiga Budaknya dengan sang Ratu yang sedang menyiapkan sihir teleportasi. Mereka semua terlihat berdiri di tengah lingkaran sihir warna merah tersebut.

"Semoga kita tidak terlambat." Kalimat terakhir Rias sebelum mereka semua ditelan lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory.

:::: 69-69-69 ::::

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hahh.. Kenyangnya..."

Uzumaki Naruto, Remaja berambut hitam spike. Menepuk – nepuk perutnya yang kini telihat sedikit membuncit. Dengan sesekali suara sendawa terdengar dari mulut, Naruto terlihat mulai melangkah keluar dari kedai yang di sampingnya berdiri pamplet bertuliskan 'Kedai Ramen Cepat Saji' tentunya dalam bahasa jepang.

"Arigatou untuk ramennya, Ji-san!"

"Kapan – kapan datang lagi ya, Naruto!" terdengar sahutan di dalam kedai begitu Naruto menyahut dari luar. Mendengar balasan dari sipemilik kedai, sepertinya Naruto sudah sering berkunjung ke tempat tersebut. Ditandai dengan sipemilik kedai yang sudah mengenali namanya. Ditambah sifat Naruto yang ramah, membuat dia bisa langsung cepat akrab dengan siapapun.

Setelah tadi sore jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir, Naruto memilih nongrong di kedai ramen terlebih dahulu ketika merasa jika perutnya minta diisi. Padahal dia selalu membawa bento ke Sekolah, tapi para Iblis penghuni sekolah tersebut tidak memberinya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai bahkan untuk makan. Naruto sudah mengerti sekarang, kenapa dirinya ketahuan dihari pertama. Berterima kasihlah pada Vali. Walaupun dengan tampang acuh tak acuhnya, Vali terbukti begitu pengertian. Vali dengan sabar mencoba menjelaskan jika setiap makhluk supernatural itu bisa merasakan energy yang terpancar dari makhluk supernatural lain. Naruto begitu bodoh dengan berfikir dia bisa menyusup tanpa menyembunyikan pancaran energynya kerena dia manusia. Sekarang dia terkena imbasnya.

Jarak dari Kuoh gakuen ke Apartemen memang cukup jauh, Naruto tahu itu. Bisa saja dia pulang menggunakan Shunshin atau membuat portal lubang hitam yang seminggu ini dia pelajari untuk teleportasinya. Hal itu terbukti ampuh ketika Naruto menghindar dari pasukan Iblis yang mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi Naruto berusaha menahannya, daripada pulang ke apartemen yang dihuni mahkluk tidak jelas. Naruto harus puasa ramen begitu sampai disana. Pasalnya, makhluk jadi – jadian berwujud setengah kucing setengah manusia melarangnya mengonsumsi makanan penuh kuah tersebut, kurang sehat katanya. Naruto mana tahan akan hal itu. Maka dari itu dirinya memilih pulang terlambat hanya untuk menghindar.

Dia ingin jalan – jalan sebentar menghirup udara segar tanpa adanya asap kendaraan. Memang, wilayah yang Naruto lewati sekarang tidak menunjukkan satupun mesin pengangkut tersebut. Malah makin lama Naruto melangkah, entah kenapa suasananya semakin terasa mencekam. Jika dilihat kesana kemari, hanya kekosongan yang didapat. Orang – orang yang seharusnya berlalu lalang melakukan tugasnya malah tidak terlihat bahkan satupun. Padahal banyak sekali komplek perumahan diseberang jalan. Naruto merasakan perasaannya tidak enak. Angin malam yang terasa sejuk menusuk kulit membuat Naruto merapatkan Blazer sekolah yang dia pakai.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja. Atau memang udara semakin dingin." Naruto berucap dengan tampang heran. Dia lebih memilih menghentikan laju langkah kakinya dan memperhatikan suasana sekeliling. Beribu pikiran negative minggat di kepalanya. Naruto yang merupakan sosok paling anti dengan hal – hal berbau horror seketika memegangi bagian kuduknya yang serasa merinding.

Angin malam bertiup pelan membuat rambut hitamnya yang kini tidak lagi disisir rapi seperti di Chapter sebelumnya sedikit melambai liar mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Naruto seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pabrik tua di seberang jalan begitu suara grasak – grusuk terdengar jelas. Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa begitu indra pendengarannya mendengar suara kekehan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, Naruto merasa jika kekehan tersebut terdengar berat. Maka satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya sekarang. 'Iblis liar?' batinnya. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir semenjak dia terdampar kemari, belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat langsung rupa Iblis liar tersebut. Maka dari itu, dikuasai rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi Naruto mencoba mendekat ke arah pintu masuk pabrik tua tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto ketika memasuki pabrik tersebut adalah kosong. Suasana sekelilingnya yang terasa gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh kedalam ruangan. Naruto seketika menutup indra penciumannya begitu bau anyir tak sedap berhembus ke arahnya. Dia hampir saja keluar dari sana jika saja dia tidak mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki yang terasa semakin mendekat.

" **Aku mencium bau manusia."** Suara berat seketika terdengar dari belakang membuat Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Cahaya bulan perlahan memasuki jendela pabrik, membuat ruangan di dalam pabrik itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai agak terang menampakkan isi di dalamnya.

Naruto agak terperanjat kebelakang begitu melihatnya langsung pertama kali. Tepat dihadapannya, sudah berdiri satu iblis liar berkepala banteng dengan kapak besar ditangannya. Mata merahnya menyala di kegelapan memandang liar ke arah Naruto. 'Inikah wujud Iblis liar itu' Naruto membatin.

Iblis liar itu sedikit menyeringai, membuat air liur menetes deras dari mulutnya. **"Hahaha… jangan takut manusia. Kau akan memuaskan rasa lapar kami sebentar lagi."** Seringai Iblis liar kepala banteng itu semakin lebar begitu mendapati raut terkejut Naruto. Iblis itu memandang kebelakang. **"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat kemari! Kita kedatangan tamu**. **"** Iblis itu berucap memanggil teman – temannya. Terlihat dari kegelapan yang tidak disinari cahaya bulan, keluar dua Iblis liar lainnya. Yang pertama dengan kepala singa, cakar tajam tumbuh ditangannya seperti walverin, mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Yang satu lagi berkepala kuda, memakai pedang berkarat, dia sibuk mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya.

Naruto agak terkejut melihat apa yang sedang dikunyah iblis liar kepala kuda.'T_tangan?' batinnya. Dia mulai geram. Ternyata ini yang menyebabkan orang – orang disekitar komplek jarang keluar rumah. Dia memandang tajam Iblis kepala banteng. "Apa kalian pemakan manusia?" desisnya cepat. Tak mendapat tanggapan apapun, Naruto berniat melanjutkan. "Kutanya sekali lagi, Apa_"

" **Kheh! Kau marah? Sayang sekali. Kau akan menjadi korban selanjutnya."** Dengusan remeh Iblis liar kepala Singa membuat Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Iblis kepala kuda langsung membuang tangan kunyahannya begitu merasa mangsa baru ada di depan. **"Hahaha… bersiaplah manusia."** Para Iblis liar tersebut mulai mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing – masing.

Naruto sedikit menunduk mendengarnya. "Kalian membuatku muak." Desisnya datar. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai mendonggakkan kembali kepalanya membuat para Iblis liar sedikit terperanjat melihat perubahan matanya yang bersinar di kegelapan. Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri. Tak lama kemudian sebuah katana sudah tergenggam manis di tangannya. "Majulah jika ingin memakanku."

Iblis kepala banteng dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto. Seringai lebar bertenger di wajahnya begitu melihat Naruto tak sedikitpun mencoba menghindar. Begitu sampai di depan Naruto, Iblis liar itu mengayunkan kapak yang dipegangnya dengan cepat. **"Matilah!"** Namun naas. Mangsa menghilang. Kapak besarnya hanya mengenai kardus kosong bekas pabrik yang tiba – tiba ada disana **. 'Kemana dia'** Iblis itu sibuk menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tepat dari atap pabrik, muncul dengan cepat kilatan petir yang langsung mengujaninya. **"ARgghh…!"**

Bummm

Asap hasil debu berterbangan mengepul lebat menghalangi pandangan dua Iblis liar lain yang dari tadi menonton. Mereka begitu penasaran akan nasip teman mereka setelah terkena kilatan petir tadi. Mata dua Iblis itu sedikit membola begitu asap menghilang.

Terlihat Naruto berdiri gagah dengan kaki kanan berada diatas Iblis liar yang terbaring di bawahnya. Mata merah dan mata ungunya bersinar terang di kegelapan memandang tajam sisa Iblis yang belum dia basmi. Tangan kanannya memegangi gagang katana yang kini menancap tepat ditengkuk leher Iblis liar berkepala banteng tersebut. Sedikit percikan listrik terlihat dari bilah besi pedangnya. **"K_keparat kau!"** Iblis liar yang terbaring itu berusaha mencaci Naruto, walaupun suaranya sedikit putus – putus. Hal itupun sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Hmm? Kau masih hidup ternyata." Naruto berucap pelan. Tak lama kemudian dari tangannya muncul petir biru yang langsung merambat dengan cepat kearah katananya mengingat besi merupakan perantara listrik yang baik.

Jrass

Kepala Iblis tersebut sukses terpisah dari badannya. Tak lama kemudian mulai melebur menjadi kumpulan percikan cahaya.

Sementara sisa Iblis liar yang dari tadi menonton memandang syok kearah Naruto. **"Kau! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"** Iblis liar berkepala singa berseru marah. Dia langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang kini memandangnya datar. Cakar tajam di tangannya dia lesatkan ke arah Naruto.

Wuss

Naruto mencoba menghindar kesana kemari. Menghindari amukan Iblis tersebut yang semakin gencar mencoba menebasnya. Terlihat jika Iblis singa tersebut begitu marah ketika rekannya mati. Naruto malah menampilkan seringai mengejek begitu tak satupun tebasan yang mengenainya. "Hanya segini saja? Kalian lemah!" ucapnya pedas. Membuat Iblis liar berkepala kuda yang tadi ada dibelakang juga ikutan geram. Terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang langsung ikut melesat kearah Naruto. Namun terlambat,

"Jangan mengganggu! Musnahlah!"

Tepat ketika ucapan Naruto berakhir, Iblis berkepala kuda langsung dibuat terkejut begitu api hitam mulai muncul entah dari mana mencoba membakarnya. Iblis itu begitu panic dengan mencoba memadamkan api tersebut. **"Argghhh…!"** Iblis itu berteriak keras ketika badannya mulai tumbang dan perlawanannya mulai lemah. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mulai melebur menjadi percikan cahaya meninggalkan api hitam yang masih menyala disana. Api tersebut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mengecil lalu menghilang begitu Naruto memandangnya.

Merasa sudah beres, Naruto memandang kembali Iblis berkepala Singa. "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua." Ucapnya ringan dengan seringai lebar yang terlihat menakutkan.

Satu satunya Iblis yang ada disana memundurkan langkahnya takut. Keringat dingin menetes dari kepala singanya. Melihat bagaimana dua temannya mati, dia merasa yakin jika sosok manusia di depannya bukan makhluk sembarangan. Langkah kakinya mulai mundur semakin jauh begitu Naruto juga mulai mendekat. **"J_jangan mendekat!"** Iblis itu berteriak panic. Begitu penglihatannya menangkap seringai menakutkan dari Naruto. Katana ditangannya diseret – seret untuk menambah kesan horror. **"K_kubilang jangan mendekat!"** Iblis itu lagi – lagi berteriak begitu Naruto tak mempedulikan ucapannya. Malah dia semakin mendekat hingga tersisa jarak dua meter.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dirinya sedikit mengangkat alis heran. "Hmmm? Bukankah tadi kau berniat memakanku?" Naruto bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, berpura – pura heran seakan mengejek sifat pengecut Iblis di depannya. Dirinya terkekeh kecil begitu indra penglihatannya seperti melihat tikus yang terpojok. "Sayangnya kau harus dimusnahkan." Intonasi suaranya kembali berubah datar. Memandang dingin makhluk pendosa pemakan manusia di depannya.

Iblis tersebut geram. Percuma saja dia meminta belas kasihan jika ternyata pada akhirnya dia akan musnah. Mungkin dengan membunuh manusia di depannya dia akan bebas. Maka, dikuasai pemikiran pendek tersebut. Sang Iblis liar kembali melesat mencoba menebas Naruto. **"Keparat kau!"** cakar ditangannya kembali dia ayunkan ke wajah Naruto. Sedikit lagi sampai mengenai wajah Naruto membuatnya menyeringai lebar merasa sudah menang.

Jrass

Kepala Naruto sukses terpisah dari badannya. Iblis itu terkejut begitu mangsanya sangat mudah dia bunuh. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya mulai terkekeh geli, dilanjut dengan kikikan lalu mulai, **"Hahahaha… mati Kau! Hahaha…"** dia tertawa lebar merayakan kemenangannya.

Lama Iblis itu tertawa sambil mengangkat cakarnya kelangit – langit pabrik. Sampai sebuah suara seketika menghentikan laju tawanya digantikan wajah terkejut. "Sudah puas tertawanya?" Naruto muncul dari balik kegelapan. Masih dengan mata merah dan ungunya yang menyala liar memandang datar sosok Iblis liar yang kini memandangnya Syok.

"K_kau bagaimana bisa?" Iblis itu lalu sedikit melihat kearah mayat yang dia bunuh tadi. Dia lagi – lagi terkejut begitu bohkahan kayu yang di dapat.

"Cukup main – mainnya." Naruto berucap tanpa menanggapi keterjutan lawannya. Dirinya merasa sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu diluar. Dia ingin segera pulang dan merasakan hangatnya selimut. Kuroka pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam, Naruto sudah tidak sabar. Padahal dia sudah makan ramen, entah kenapa melihat liur Iblis liar tadi membuat nafsu makannya muncul kembali. Entahlah, hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Dari tangannya muncul petir biru yang perlahan merambat kearah katana. "Akan kutunjukkan tebasan yang sebenarnya. " desisnya pelan. Naruto mulai memasang kuda – kuda andalannya. . Dengan kaki kiri kedepan dan sedikit ditekuk, kaki kanan kebelakang membuat badan mulai sedikit membungkuk, tangan kiri menyilang didepan wajah, beserta tangan kanan yang memegangi katana diposisikan di belakang punggung. Naruto mulai memandang tajam Iblis didepannya mencoba mengunci target.

 **Kusanagi no Tsurugi_Chidori gatana**

Tepat setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya dengan suara kecil. Naruto tiba – tiba menghilang, meninggalkan asap debu mengepul pertanda cepatnya dia bergerak.

Wusss

Naruto muncul dibelakang Iblis singa tersebut. Pedang ditangannya yang sudah dialiri Chakra petir yang menyambar langsung dia sabet ke arah punggung sang Iblis, membuat Iblis tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Naruto lalu menghilang kembali dan sekarang muncul di depan, diikuti tebasan kuatnya Naruto lagi – lagi menghilang. Naruto terus seperti itu diikuti tebasan sampai beberapa menit lamanya..

Wuss

Naruto muncul terakhir kali tepat di depan Iblis tersebut dan langsung menebas kedua tangannya. Merasa kegiatannya sudah selesai, dirinya menghilang kembali dan muncul tidak jauh dari posisi Iblis itu berada. Posisinya membelakangi Iblis tersebut. Terlihat dibelakang Naruto, Iblis yang masih berdiri mematung dengan anggota badan yang sudah tidak lengkap terutama tangan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi sayatan. Dari bagian tubuhnya sesekali muncul percikan listrik, perlahan tubuh itu ambruk dan mulai melebur menjadi partikel cahaya.

Naruto lalu menghunus katananya yang sudah tak dialiri petir kesamping membersihkan darah yang menempel, dilanjut dengan memegangi pedangnya dengan tangan kiri. Naruto membuat handsell tunggal yang memunculkan asap entah dari mana. Setelah asap menghilang, katana yang tadi Naruto pegang juga ikut – ikutan menghilang. Kedua bola matanya kembali normal.

Jurus tadi adalah jurus yang dia gunakan untuk melawan Kiba, tapi bedanya waktu itu Naruto tidak mengalirkan petirnya ke boken mengingat boken bukan penghantar listrik. Naruto mengalirkan petir keseluruh tubuh membuatnya bisa bergerak cepat seperti konsep jurus Raikage A, membuatnya bisa bergerak cepat diluar nalar manusia. Ditambah Sharingan dimatanya, lengkap sudah keefesien jurusnya dalam memusnahkan lawan.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk pabrik. Lama dia memandang ke sana lalu dirinya mulai menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya entah karena apa. Naruto mulai melangkah menjauhi pintu, seperti dia akan pulang dengan cara lain.

"T_tunggu!" Suara seruan dari arah pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Jangan gegabah, Yuuto!" muncul suara lain lagi yang terasa lebih feminism. Naruto mulai menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Naruto lalu membalikkan badan menghadap asal suara. "Kalian keluar juga ternyata. Aku pikir kalian akan terus bersembunyi dan hanya menonton." Naruto berucap datar. Dirinya begitu mengenali sosok yang berbicara tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kawanan Iblis yang kerap mengincarnya dua hari terakhir semenjak dia masuk Sekolah. Naruto tahu pasti, Iblis – iblis itu pasti ingin merekrutnya. "Kalau kalian ingin agar aku menjadi budak kalian. Heh! Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik."

Iblis berambut merah mendekat ke arah Iblis berambut kuning didepannya yang tadi bersuara pertama kali. Dia menatap penuh ke arah Naruto, dia sempat sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui jika Naruto menyadari maksud ajakan mereka dua hari yang lalu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Rias bertanya curiga. Pasalnya dia merasa jika dia dan Sona belum sempat memberitahukan perihal tentang Iblis dan segala tetek bengeknya itu. Lalu? Bagaimana sosok didepannya tahu? Satu hal yang dipikirkan Rias. Sosok di depannya, bukan manusia sembarangan.

Naruto sedikit memengangi dagunya memasang posisi mengingat – ngingat. "Hmmm.. tentang pertanyaanmu itu. Anggap saja jika sudah ada kaum Iblis yang mengajukan hal yang sama, dan tentunya kutolak." Naruto menjawab enteng.

Rias sedikit terkejut, begitupun dengan tiga budaknya. Rias sempat mencurigai sahabatnya. Tapi dia langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya merasa jika itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan memastikan. "Apa itu Sona?" Rias bertanya dengan hati – hati. Dirinya harap – harap cemas menunggu jawaban. Jika memang itu sahabatnya, Rias harus menanyakannya besok.

Terlihat Naruto sedikit menimbang – nimbang. "Emm.. kurasa bukan…" Rias sedikit menghela nafasnya. Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya lega begitu mengetahui kalimat Naruto belum selesai. "…Tapi dia juga mengajukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tentunya dengan cara yang berbeda." Lanjut Naruto. Sepertinya Rias harus menarik kata – katanya. dirinya harus tetap menanyakan Sona.

"Lalu? Kau ini siapa? Apa maksudmu dengan berSekolah di Kuoh? Kau tahu? Kau itu sudah memasuki wilayah Iblis." Rias berucap dengan langkah yang mulai mendekati Naruto. Tepat ketika dirinya sampai di depan Naruto, Rias harus sedikit mendonggak menatap Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa kau tahu? Dengan menyebar auramu dua hari yang lalu. Kau seakan menantang kami para Iblis untuk melawanmu." Rias melanjutkan ucapannya. Menunggu tanggapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Memang benar itu salahnya yang tidak berhati – hati menjaga pancaran energy. Dia merasa begitu bodoh mengingatnya. Tapi yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Naruto mulai memasang wajah menantang memandang gadis Iblis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah salah? Seorang manusia. Masih remaja. Menuntut ilmu dengan pergi ke Sekolah? Dan tentang pertanyaanmu yang pertama…" Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak mencoba menggali ingatan – ingatan di kepalanya. "…Anggap saja kalau aku ini seorang Ninja." Lanjutnya.

""Ninja?"" Semua Iblis yang ada disana menyahut kompak. Sedikit terkejut akan fakta baru yang mereka dengar. "Bukankah populasi Ninja sudah punah? Kenapa kau masih bertahan?" Kiba yang sekarang berdiri bersama Akeno dan Koneko mengambil peran buka suara. Membuat Naruto berkerut jengkel mengingat begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terus terlontar kearahnya.

"Hey.. hey.. hey! Apa kalian ingin menginstrogasiku? Sayangnya aku bukan penjahat yang sedang ditangkap polisi." Naruto berucap lalu memandang Kiba. "Kau juga Pria cantik. Apa kau belum puas dengan dua hari yang lalu?" lanjutnya.

Kiba seketika mengingat kekalahan telaknya itu. Dirinya seketika geram lalu mulai memunculkan pedang ditangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu mari kita duel kembali. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi." Dia berucap cepat sambil menunjuk ujung pedangnya ke arah Naruto tapi tindakan tersebut langsung terhenti ketika pandangannya melihat Rias memberinya tatapan tajam.

Rias lalu menghadap kembali ke Naruto. Dirinya sedikit berdehem mengendalikan suasana. "Baiklah, aku percaya kau seorang ninja. Maka dari itu, kutanyakan sekali lagi apa kau mau menjadi Budakku." Rias lagi – lagi melontar tawaran tersebut. Tawaran yang dua hari yang lalu tidak pernah tersampaikan pada Naruto karena si empunya duluan menghilang. Sekarang dia akan menawarkan sekali lagi, mungkin sosok di depannya akan berubah pikiran. Lama mereka semua berdiri disana menunggu tanggapan Naruto, Rias bersumpah dirinya merasa jika kakinya sudah pegal karena kelamaan berdiri.

15 menit kemudian,

"H_hey! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Rias kembali buka suara, bertanya dengan tampang heran melihat tidak adanya tanggapan sosok di depannya. Mereka semua sudah lama berdiri disana menunggu si empu yang ditanyakan untuk sekali saja buka suara. Misalnya ya atau tidak.

"Ya atau tidak!" Rias sedikit berteriak jengkel.

Naruto masih memegang dagu mangut – mangut mencoba menimbang tawaran tersebut. Banyak pemikiran yang terlintas dikepalanya. Disatu sisi dirinya seakan menjawab iya mengingat percakapannya dengan Ophis, sedangkan disisi lain seakan menjawab tidak. Naruto bimbang dibuatnya. Banyak alasan bertengger manis untuk diiyakan. Tapi Naruto harus memikirkan baik – baik resikonya. Baiklah! Mungkin dia harus mencobanya. Entah dia mungkin akan menyesal nantinya. "Baiklah!" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Semua Iblis yang ada disana tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tapi senyuman mereka tidak bertahan lama begitu mendengar lanjutan kalimat Naruto. "…Aku akan menjadi Iblis sesuai permintaan kalian. Tapi aku punya satu syarat." Naruto lagi – lagi menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi para Iblis.

"Apa itu? Katakan!" Rias menyahut cepat. Dirinya merasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengabulkannya. Mengingat sosok didepannya adalah seorang manusia. mungkin semua manusia itu sama, pikirnya.

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut. Naruto dengan wajah menantangnya mulai melanjutkan. "Kalian harus mengalahkanku. Jika aku menang, kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak mengajakku masuk anggota keluarga kalian lagi." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"A_apa?" semuanya lagi – lagi terkejut. "Kau meremehkan kami!?" Kiba menyahut marah. Dirinya lagi – lagi merasa geram jika diremehkan. Sosok di depannya memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu~"

"Tunggu!" Rias berseru cepat. Menghentikan langkah Naruto yang ingin pergi. Dia merasa inilah salah satu kesempatan mereka. Rias berjanji akan membungkam mulut sosok di depannya nanti. Lihat saja. Walaupun Hyoudou Issei belum dia rekrut, tapi dia yakin kekuatan budaknya sekarang lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto. "Aku terima tantanganmu" lanjutnya membuat Naruto menyeringai senang begitu mendengarnya.

Rias mulai mundur dan melangkah mendekati tiga budaknya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bincangkan Naruto tidak tahu, tapi Naruto melihat ada perubahan penampilan dari mereka, terutama gadis berambut hitam pony tail sudah berganti pakaian menjadi busana gadis miko lalu mulai melayang terbang. Naruto sedikit mendonggak melihatnya. Gadis loli rambut putih yang tadi memasang wajah datar mulai memandang tajam kearahnya dengan sarung tangan kucing imut terpasang manis ditangannya. Naruto merasa familiar dengan itu. Terakhir ada sang pangeran kuoh yang dari tadi sudah mensummon pedangnya. Naruto terkekeh kecil begitu melihat tampang serius Kiba yang entah kenapa membuatnya mengingat kejadian di klub kendo.

Semuanya sudah siap, tapi Naruto masih berdiri santai. Dia tak berniat mensummon pedangnya. Biarkan pedangnya beristirahat setelah sebelumnya memangsa Iblis liar. Naruto begitu pengertian.

Untuk serangan pembuka, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia yang memulai,

 **Katon_Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Bola api berukuran raksasa melesat cepat kearah kawanan Iblis begitu Naruto selesai menyebut nama jurusnya. Tidak ingin jadi Iblis bakar, para Iblis melompat menghindar kesamping kecuali Akeno yang kini di udara.

Baru saja disebutin namanya, Akeno mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu menghentakkan ke bawah membuat kumpulan percikan petir melaju cepat membelah asap api tadi ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam, menatap dengan seringainya ke arah Akeno berada.

Bummm

Debu berterbangan begitu petir Akeno menyambar target. Asap tebal menghalangi pandangan semua Iblis yang ada di sana. 'Berhasilkah?' batin mereka kompak.

Sementara dibalik debu. "Apa kau gila nona kuil? Petir adalah salah satu kemampuanku. Kau seperti memberiku makanan gratis, kau tahu?" Ucap suara dibalik debu menyentakkan para Iblis. tepat setelah debu mengepul menghilang. Terlihat Naruto masih berdiri santai tanpa lecet sedikitpun sambil tangannya memegangi kumpulan petir yang menyambar liar. Sepertinya itu adalah petir Akeno tadi.

Kiba berdecih begitu musuh masih terlihat sehat. Dia melesat cepat seperti menghilang menuju ke arah Naruto berniat menebasnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tenang – tenang saja. Dia sedikit melirik petir ditangannya, lalu tiba – tiba petir tersebut terlihat memanjang membentuk sebuah pedang.

Wuss

Kiba muncul di depannya berniat menebas lehernya, tapi Naruto cepat tanggap. Naruto menggunakan pedang petir tersebut untuk menahan ayunan pedang Kiba. Adu pedang terjadi disana, dengan Kiba yang sibuk menyerang dan Naruto yang hanya bertahan. "Kau masih terlalu lemah." Naruto berucap singkat ditambah seringai mengejek diwajahnya begitu tak satupun tebasan kiba yang mengenainya.

"Sialan!" Kiba tentu saja geram merasa diremehkan. Dia makin membabi buta menyerang Naruto. Tebasan vertical terakhir Kiba yang mengincar kepala Naruto terhenti begitu Naruto dengan mudah menahannya. Seringai Naruto semakin lebar mendapati wajah marah Kiba. Persis seperti sebelumnya di klub kendo. Kiba agak terkejut, begitu pedangnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpotong oleh pedang petir Naruto.

"Kiba-senpai!" Seruan dari belakang membuat Kiba sadar dari acara terkejutnya dengan langsung melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak, mempersilahkan mascot Kuoh Gakuen menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Koneko mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bummm

Asap lagi – lagi mengepul menghalangi pandangan. Semua Iblis yang ada disana harap – harap cemas menunggu hasilnya. Rias yang berdiri paling belakang mulai menyiapkan power of destruction. Terlihat sedikit kerutan ragu – ragu diwajahnya mengingat jika sampai Naruto terkena teknik pemusnahnya, maka bisa dipastikan jika Naruto akan lenyap.

Lama mereka menunggu asap mereda pertanda kuatnya hantaman Koneko. Akeno yang melayang di udara terkejut pertama kali, penglihatannya memandang lama sesuatu yang merah dibalik asap sampai tiba – tiba setelah asap sedikit mereda, Akeno terjun bebas jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter. Kiba yang pertama kali sadar berusaha menangkapnya.

Semua pandangan Iblis kembali terkejut, begitu asap mulai hilang sepenuhnya. Koneko yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruto sudah dari tadi memasang wajah shok. Tinju kekuatan penuhnya yang dialiri energi senjutsu, bisa dipastikan mampu meruntuhkan menara Eiffel dalam sekejap. Sosok didepannya bisa menahannya dengan mudah tanpa terkena lecet sedikitpun maupun berkeringat. Energy warna ungu membentuk rusuk entah datang dari mana menahan tinjuannya. Koneko seketika merinding melihat perubahan mata beda warna sosok tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang menjadi karakter penghasil rusuk tersebut hanya mendengus remeh. "Tinjumu tidak akan pernah mampu mengenaiku. Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku merasakan tinjuan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini." Naruto berucap santai. Tentu saja dia ingat, gara – gara makan ramen kesukaannya, Kuroka malah meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh. Malah di elemental Nation, Naruto juga merasakan tinjuan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Tentunya dia tidak ingat. Melihat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari si loli, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kau lihat? Kau bahkan tak mampu untuk sedikit meretak pertahananku. Setidaknya jika ingin melawanku, kau harus memunculkan telinga imut itu dulu di rambutmu." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Susano'o yang masih membentuk rusuk tersebut tak sedikitpun retak.

Koneka berdiri mematung. Beribu pemikiran hinggap dikepalanya. Kenapa sosok di depannya mengetahui tentang dirinya? Tentang masa lalunya yang dia coba kubur dalam – dalam. Padahal hanya dia dan kakaknya saja yang masih tersisa dari ras nekotama, apa sosok didepannya mengenal kakaknya? Koneko berniat bertanya langsung jika saja tidak ada seruan dibelakangnya.

"Koneko-chan!"

Rias melempar energy pemusnahnya kearah Naruto berada, setelah tadi berseru menyuruh Rooknya untuk menjauh dari sana.

Bummm

Semua pandangan Iblis kembali mengulangi hal yang sama yaitu harap – harap cemas. Kecuali Akeno yang kini sudah terbaring pingsan ditanah. Mereka bertiga tidak mengerti kenapa Akeno bisa pingsan.

Lama mereka menunggu asap mereda. Setelah asap semuanya hilang, tinggallah kekosongan alias semuanya musnah. Kawah lebar tercetak pertanda kuatnya kekuatan bola penghancur tersebut. Rias memandang kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto. Namun nihil, Naruto tak berada dimanapun. Maka satu pemikiran dari mereka semua,

"Apa dia mati?" Rias pertama kali buka suara mewakili kebingungan dua lainnya. Bukan wajah senang yang mereka perlihatkan, bukan pula wajah arogan merasa jika musuh sudah takluk dengan hanya satu jurusnya. Mereka semua memandang khawatir terutama Rias yang memiliki keinginan merekrutnya jadi keluarga.

Lama mereka semua memandang ke arah kawah tersebut hingga,

"Bunshou, bagaimana_" Kiba yang berdiri disamping Akeno pingsan tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu matanya membola terkejut melihat ke arah sang King. Terlihat di pandangan Kiba, Rias sedang disekap oleh Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang tak lupa di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebatang besi hitam yang ujungnya bisa saja menggores leher mulus Rias jika dia sedikit bergerak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan Rinnegan dan Sharingan menyala liar dimatanya begitu mendapati raut terkejut dua budak Rias terutama Koneko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Rias. Sedangkan Rias sudah berkeringat dingin begitu kulit lehernya terasa perih menerima tekanan tangan Naruto. Padahal awalnya dia ingin berteriak, tapi begitu merasakan rasa perih dileher serta bisikan diam dari Naruto membuat dia terpaksa menurutinya. Rias merasa kalah telak sekarang.

"Apa kalian semua menyerah?" Naruto bertanya santai sambil menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban dua Iblis tersebut. Naruto yakin, jika Rias yang dia ancam maka kemenangan akan ada ditangannya. Walaupun Rias adik sang Mauo sekalipun, Naruto mana peduli. Kekuatannya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang Maou bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Kecuali jika keempat Maou bersatu, Naruto harus berfikir dua kali untuk menantangnya. Naruto sudah memikirkan, dirinya masih ingin jadi manusia. Mengenai misinya dari Ophis yang menyuruh masuk Fraksi Iblis, Naruto punya beberapa rencana untuk itu. Mengingat keadaan tiga Fraksi sekarang. Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin menjalankannya, terbukti dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **:::: TBC ::::**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **=Fay :** Saya tidak terlalu menanggapi anggapan anda yang menyatakan fic saya tidak menarik, pasaran, menjijikan, atau apapun itu. Satu hal yang ingin saya katakan, bukankah saya sudah menulis diatas dengan huruf tebal metallic. "bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol Back di layar Smartphone anda… TERIMAKASIH." Adakan?

 **=Guest :** Hmmm.. saya belum tahu pasti karena saya tidak tahu sampai mana kekuatan Ophis, Trihexa, maupun Great-red. Akan saya pikirkan. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview… :D

 **=Reinmaru Bernvoureth Darkberry :** Jawabannya sudah ada di Chapter ini. Dan untuk Azazel, nanti anda akan tahu sendiri. Ikuti terus ya!... Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **= .31 :** Jawabannya sudah ada di Chapter ini… Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **=Satria Baju Biru :** Hahaha… anda terlalu banyak menebak Reader-san. Meskipun Naruto punya evil piece, mana mungkin Ophis bisa jadi ratunya. Ingat di Chapter sebelumnya, Ophis hanya berkeinginan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya. Kalau dia jadi ratunya Naruto berarti dia sudah terikat. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **=Shinobi no kami :** Itu memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Kurama tahu dia tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi yah! Penjelasannya kacau balau.. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **=Sang Pembunuh374 :** Akan saya pikirkan.. ide anda memang keren :D. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **=Namikaze Yohan396 :** Jawabannya udah ada di Chapter ini.. Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meriview… :D

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview.**

 **Buat yang kepikiran Naruto mau berubah jadi Iblis reingkarnasi, Hahahaha…!. Sayang sekali, saya tidak punya keinginan untuk itu. Masak, Narutonya yang badas dan kuat dengan kekuatan tempur setara dengan maou, masuk keluarga Sona atau Rias? Yaelah… saya punya tujuan tersendiri untuk itu..**

 **Alasan Naruto tidak jadi Iblis :**

 **~Naruto itu dari Dimensi lain**

 **~ingatannya hilang dan belum kembali untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan menetap di Dxd atau pulang ke Elemental nation.**

 **~Naruto belum ingin terikat.**

 **~Naruto belum tahu nasip kampung halamannya seperti apa. Makanya dia harus pikir panjang dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan.**

 **~Naruto tak mau jadi Iblis selamanya. Dia takut sisi kemanusiannya akan hilang. Kalau Naruto jadi Iblis, apa bedanya sebutan bocah iblis dari Konohagakure yang dibenci warga desanya.**

 **~Oke itu saja cukup. Kalau perlu Reader tambahkan sendiri….**

 **Hargailah sedikit usaha Author yang susah payah menulis ribuan Words, dengan minimal 1 Words dari Reader sekalian. Review anda para Reader merupakan bahan semangat buat Author untuk melanjutkan karyanya…**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan,**

 **Sh1r0yasha**

 **Log out,**

 **REVIEW HERE!**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO & HIGHSCHOOL DXD FANFICTION**

 **~RETURN~**

 **Genre : Adventure & Fantasy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Warning : Ide Mainstream / Bikin sakit mata / Masih Kaku / Author baru / dll**

 **#NOTE : Bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, silahkan tekan tombol BACK di layar SMARTPHONE Anda... TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari kembali datang, dan seperti biasanya Naruto bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan pagar pembatas jalanan depan apartemennya dengan pakaian sekolah kuoh yang sudah rapi. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan apartemennya, karena dia hanyalah penghuni baru. Ingat, dia hanya numpang.

Mengingat dia telat tidur semalam, Naruto sesekali menguap bosan. Dia akan melalui hal yang menyebalkan lagi hari ini. para iblis itu semangat sekali mengawasinya, dan Naruto tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa lolos selagi dia masih bersekolah disana. Bukan berarti dia takut, buktinya semalam saja dia sudah membuat kapok Rias Gremory beserta sekawanan budaknya, dan Naruto yakin mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghadangnya lagi.

Apakah memang benar begitu Naruto?

Entahlah, Naruto juga sempat ragu. Dirinya pertama kali ditemukan oleh Azazel yang selaku Gubernur malaikat jatuh. Kecil kemungkinan Azazel tidak curiga padanya mengingat dia mengalahkan Vali tanpa berkeringat. Semoga saja Vali tidak menceritakan yang tidak – tidak pada Azazel. Jika sampai Azazel tahu kekuatannya, mungkin saja seluruh Fraksi akan memburunya karena dianggap ancaman. Apalagi dia sudah mengancam adik Maou Lucifer. Naruto memang belum pernah bertemu raja iblis itu, Albion sudah mengatakan padanya untuk berhati – hati terhadap mereka yang katanya memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Sirzech Lucifer yang mampu menguasai Power of destruction hingga tingkat tertinggi dan mampu membalut tubuhnya dengan energi tersebut, yang mana keturunan asli Beel saja belum bisa mengusainya. Lalu teman sesama Maounya yang memegang gelar Leviathan, dia mampu membekukan satu negara jika dia serius. Di urutan ketiga ada Ajuka Beelzebub dengan kangka formula, dan terakhir si Albium Asmodeus yang walaupun malas dialah yang paling jenius. Jika mereka bersatu mungkin Naruto harus berpikir dua kali. Akhir – akhir ini dia merasa jika kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya entah kenapa seperti bukan miliknya. Makanya dia sedikit ragu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kekuatannya tiba – tiba menghilang. Entahlah, jika terus memikirkannya membuat kepalanya pening.

Orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan menarik perhatiannya, diantara mereka banyak didominasi oleh para pelajar, ditandai dengan pakaian sekolah yang mereka kenakan. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana, Naruto bersiul ria mengalihkan perhatian beberapa siswi yang lewat.

"Pssst... lihat, dia itukan Uzumaki Naruto. Ternyata dia tinggal disini." Siswi satu berbisik, mulutnya sedikit mendekat ke telinga siswi disampingnya, panggil saja siswi dua.

"Pssst iya. Aku baru tahu. Ternyata kalau tidak pakai kacamata dia lumayan tampan." Siswi dua balas berbisik, matanya tak lepas dari Naruto. Sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipinya membayangkan yang tidak – tidak.

Melihat itu si Siswi satu sedikit memicing tajam. "Iya kau benar. Tapi sayang sekali dia itu punyaku."

"Ap_apa! enak saja dia itu punyaku!" tidak terima, si Siswi dua tanpa sadar mulai bersuara keras. Mengalihkan pandangan pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Hmmm, dengan wajah jelekmu itu dia tidak akan mau."

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar dada rata!"

"beraninya kau bilang begitu. Lihat! Aku meremasnya setiap hari. Dadaku mulai tumbuh!" si Siswi satu mulai marah. Kedua tangan putihnya terangkat menyentuh dadanya dengan sedikit dibusungkan kedepan. Tindakannya itu membuat pejalan kaki pria menghentikan langkahnya, hidung mereka sedikit mengeluarkan darah bejat. 'sepertinya menarik' pikir mereka.

Si siswi dua juga tidak terima, tangan putihnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti siswi satu tadi. "Lihat! Punyaku lebih besar!" teriaknya jengkel. "UWOHH!" suara teriakan terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Sayangnya karena asik berdebat mereka tidak sadar jadi bahan tontonan.

"kenapa mereka?" Naruto menghentikan aksi bersiulnya. Pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan. Dia bingung kenapa para pria berkumpul di tepi jalan. 'apa ada hal menarik?' pikirnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Namun rasa penasarannya terhenti kala seseorang memanggil namanya. Naruto membalikkan badan kebelakang menghadap si pemanggil.

"Kuroka, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tadi aku kesusahan mencari kain bungkusan lain. Semua itu gara – gara kau juga yang menghilangkan kain bungkusan lama." Kuroka sedikit jengkel mengatakannya. "ini ambillah" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepada Naruto. Terlihat didepan Naruto sekarang, seorang gadis cantik emmm,, berdada besar sedang mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa bungkusan. Dan Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya, bayangkan jika setiap hari kau menerima bento enak seperti ini, pasti hidupmu kelar. Apalagi gadis secantik Kuroka yang membuatnya.

Naruto sedikit mengintip isi bungkusan ditangannya. Wangi masakan menusuk indra penciumannya membuat Naruto sedikit menutup mata menghayati enaknya masakan Kuroka. Dia baru ingat sekarang, kemarin dia menjatuhkan kain penutup bentonya saat melawan Iblis liar, niat ingin mengambilnya kembali tapi keburu dihadang sekawanan Iblis sehat dan budaknya.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Naruto sedikit bertanya heran. Alis matanya sedikit terangkat bingung saat melihat Kuroka yang menunduk malu – malu dengan pucuk kepalanya semakin didekatkan seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan Naruto yang bodoh tidak tahu maksudnya. Naruto masih memandang heran rambut Kuroka. Sekarang dia ingat, Kuroka tidak memunculkan telinga kucingnya. Mungkinkah,

"Naru_"

"Ahh! Ku tebak! Kau mau menunjukkan kalau kau berhasil menghilangkan telinga kucingmu itu ya?" Naruto berucap semangat dengan cegiran lebarnya memotong kalimat Kuroka. Sekarang dia tahu, mungkin saja Kuroka mau menunjukkan keahlian itu padanya, pasalnya dari awal chapter Kuroka selalu berpenampilan layaknya yokai Nekotama dengan telinga kucing dan ekornya itu. Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil melipat tangannya di dada, 'Kuroka terlalu mudah ditebak' pikirnya. "benarkan?" lanjutnya semangat.

Duakkk

"Ittee...!" Senyuman bangga Naruto hilang diganti wajah kesakitan begitu Kuroka menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Kuroka mencibirnya keras dan setelah itu langsung berlari memasuki Apartemen meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melompat – lombat memegangi kakinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Apa salahku!?" sungguh Naruto bingung dengan makhluk yang bergender wanita.

...

...

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, mungkin siswa normal yang menjalani masa SMA seperti biasanya akan bergegas ke kantin mengisi perut yang lapar. Entahlah, Naruto menganggap dirinya normal atau tidak, mana ada siswa normal yang setiap hari dihadang sekawanan Iblis, Naruto merutuki nasip sialnya.

Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dirinya merogoh kolong bawah meja seakan mencari sesuatu. Senyuman kelewat manis muncul di wajahnya ketika tangannya menangkap kain bungkusan. Langsung saja tanpa perlu lama – lama Naruto mengangkatnya keatas meja. Wangi harum masakan tertangkang indra penciumannya membuat Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya seakan tidak sabar. Tangannya dengan telaten membuka bungkusan beserta tutup kotak yang menutup makanan Dewa. Naruto tidak sadar sedikit liur mengalir disudut bibirnya, untung saja semua murid sudah keluar kelas, jika tidak dia akan dicap sebagai orang aneh.

"Itadakimasu!" sumpit ditangannya lebih dulu mengambil telur gulung yang ada dipojong kotak lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Dirinya sedikit menghayati kenikmatan dari telur tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengunyah agar rasa nikmat bertahan lebih lama. 'ini enak sekali' batinnya histeris. tiba – tiba dia teringat sesuatu, jika tidak cepat nanti iblis itu akan menemuinya lagi. Tapi pikiran itu dia buang jauh – jauh karena mana mungkin Rias Gremory mau menemuinya lagi. Kemarin sudah dia buat kapok.

"Uzumaki-kun"

Brusss Uhukk Uhukkk

"Hey kau tidak apa – apa!?"

Shimattaaa,, dia lupa. Di Kuoh ini bukan Cuma satu kumpulan Iblis, melainkan dua kumpulan Iblis. Naruto memuntahkan telur gulung kunyahannya disusul batuk – batuk begitu tonggorokannya terasa kaku. Suara Sona dibelakangnya berhasil mengagetkannya. Sial! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa Iblis yang satu ini.

.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, berjalan dibelakang seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Entah kemana mereka menuju Naruto tidak tahu, mungkin ke ruang Osis mengingat Gadis Iblis didepannya adalah ketua Osis itu sendiri. Naruto sedikit membuang nafas kasar, acara makannya terganggu, kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup tenang? Setidaknya satu hari saja.

Sepertinya gerak – gerik Naruto tadi berhasil diketahui Sona. Dia sedikit melirik kebelakang melihat kearah Naruto yang kini masih bertampang cemberut. "Apa kau tahu apa salahmu?"

Dengan bibir sedikit dimayunkan Naruto menjawab "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin aku tahu jika kau tiba – tiba saja menyeretku kesini. Acara makanku terganggu." Ucapnya jengkel.

"Aku tak akan meminta maaf" Ujung jari tengah Sona sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mendengar itu Naruto bertambah cemberut. "Kheh! Aku tak butuh"

Mereka sampai di persimpangan, Sona berbelok ke kiri menuruni tangga disusul Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sedikit kerutan muncul didahi Naruto "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Ikuti saja nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Dan jangan coba – coba kabur, atau.." suara dingin bernada tegas itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Pandangan matanya beralih kearah tangan Sona yang kini sedang memegang bungkusan kain yang merupakan bentonya tadi, satu – satunya alasan kenapa dia bisa ikut kesini. Naruto memegang bagian perutnya, dirinya masih lapar. Tidak ada cara lain kan selain mematuhi?

"Hai' Kaichou-sama!"

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'. 'tepat seperti perkiraanku' Naruto membatin.

Sona membuka pintu ruangan tersebut lalu mulai masuk di ikuti Naruto. Pandangan Naruto menyapu seisi ruangan, di luar perkiraan ternyata bukan Cuma anggota Osis saja yang berada di dalam, Rias Gremory berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu menarik kerah baju Naruto membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertarik kedepan menghadap langsung iris hijau yang menyala api kemarahan. Yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Akeno hah!" Rias terlihat sangat marah. dua budaknya yang lain hanya menonton tidak berani mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya Kiba Yuuto juga sama marahnya tapi biarlah Kingnya yang mengatasi, dia tidak mau cap tangan cantik lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" di hadapkan pada suasana seperti ini Naruto malah bertanya bingung.

"Kemarin malam dia pingsan saat kami menghadapimu dan kau berpura – pura tidak tahu? Manusia macam apa kau ini!" Rias malah semakin membentak. Sona maju setelah tadi menutup pintu, bisa bahaya jika ada manusia lain yang melihat. Tangannya memegang tangan Rias yang mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, dirinya sedikit menghembuskan nafas gusar menghadapi sifat tidak sabar sahabatnya ini. "Tenanglah Rias, kita bisa bicara baik – baik"

"Akeno itu budakku Sona, dan aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani melukai mereka." Rias masih berusaha mempertahankan pendiriannya. Cengkraman tangannya semakin erat, matanya memandang tajam mata Naruto yang menyisakan jarak beberapa senti.

Tangan Sona belum terlepas, "Maka dari itu tenanglah, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik. Apa kau mau masalah ini sampai terdengar ke telinga kakakmu. Lagian itu salahmu sendiri yang menerima tantangannya, aku yakin Maou-sama pasti akan memarahimu atas tindakan cerobohmu itu. Ingat baik – baik Rias, kau sendiri yang pertama kali menghadangnya dan memintanya menjadi budakmu. Kalau aku yang menjadi Uzumaki-kun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Emosi Rias sedikit turun, cengkraman tangannya sedikit mengendur. "Cih! Ingat, ini belum selesai sebelum kau menyembuhkan Akeno" Cengkramannya terlepas, Naruto merapikan kembali kerah blazernya. Ekspresi bingung masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Rias mulai berjalan ke ujung ruangan yang tertutupi tirai, tangan putihnya terangkat menyibak kesamping tirai putih tersebut membuat semua yang ada disana dapat melihat seonggok tubuh seorang gadis yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Wajah gadis tersebut tidak menunjukkan gambaran damai seperti biasanya orang tidur. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan uap panas. Keringat mengalir membasahi bagian pipi dan dahinya. Koneko yang berdiri disana mengelap keringat tersebut dengan kain basah.

"sekarang kau tahukan kesalahanmu?" Sona yang masih di samping Naruto sedikit menimpali. Dirinya bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di bawah dada yang sayangnya kecil.

Naruto ingat sekarang, Gadis itu adalah Gadis kuil yang kemarin melayang dan menembakkan petir kearahnya, lalu gadis itu tiba – tiba jatuh dari ketinggian begitu melihat mata merahnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia itu terkena genjutsu. Naruto sedikit menepuk dahinya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Sial! Banyak kejadian yang dia lupakan hari ini. entahlah mungkin ini hari sialnya.

"Dia Cuma terkena genjutsu dariku." Sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang, Naruto berucap.

""Genjutsu?"" semua yang ada disana dibuat bingung. Yuuto dan beberapa Budak Sona menyahut kompak menyerukan kebingungan mereka. Sona hanya diam mendengarkan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia juga penasaran. Apa itu Genjutsu?

"Apa itu?" Sona bertanya pertama kali mendahului Rias yang juga ingin bertanya. Dirinya juga mulai mendekat kesamping ranjang melihat keadaan Akeno.

"Genjutsu adalah salah satu keahlian mataku, dengan genjutsu aku bisa menipu bahkan membuat pingsang orang yang melihat mata merahku ini" bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mengaktifkan mata merahnya sebelah kanan, mata sebelah kiri masih berwarna biru. Semua yang belum melihatnya terlihat terkejut, bahkan Sona juga sedikit terkejut tapi masih bisa ditutupi, beda dengan budaknya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan "Genjutsu juga bisa menipu kelima indra, aku bisa menjebak target di alam bawah sadarnya dan menyiksanya."

"Dengan kata lain kau bisa menciptakan Ilusi." Sona ikut menimpali, dibalas anggukan Naruto. Naruto tidak sadar jika dia sedikit membuka rahasia kemampuan matanya. Dirinya baru sadar ketika mata merahnya kembali menjadi biru. "Dan ya, semua informasi itu tidak bisa didapat dengan gratis" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rias bertanya curiga, begitu penglihatannya melihat gerak – gerik tidak beres dari remaja di depannya.

Iris mata Naruto menatap tajam tepat ke mata Rias. "Kalian memburuku karena ingin aku menjadi budak kalian, kan? apa kau pikir aku akan menuruti begitu saja permintaan kalian. Jangan bercanda! Kemarin kau bersama budakmu menghadangku di dalam pabrik tua itu, dan sekarang karena aku sudah melukai salah satu dari kalian kau malah datang padaku dan menyuruhku menyembuhkannya? Kheh! Kau pikir aku peduli?" Dengan seringainya Naruto berucap membuat Rias bungkam.

"Tentu saja karena kau yang melukainya! Kau bilang tadi jika genjutsu itu milikmu berarti hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya!" Rias membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkikik geli melihatnya, seringai menyebalkan tadi berubah senyuman remeh. Langkah kakinya mendekati Rias, wajahnya dia dekatkan hingga tersisa jarak sangat dekat. "Kau tahukan semua ini salahmu dan aku tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk menyembuhkannya." suaranya dikecilkan tapi Rias masih mampu mendengar, Rias sedikit terkejut dan Naruto suka itu. "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau" Senyuman Naruto melebar begitu Wajah murka Rias kembali tertangkap penglihatannya.

"BRENGSEKK!" Rias berteriak murka didepan Naruto. Tanpa disuruh Yuuto Kiba mensummon pedangnya, dan Koneko telah siap dengan sarung tangannya. Mereka menunggu perintah.

Sona yang melihatnya lagi – lagi membuang nafas kasar, Rias terlalu mudah emosi. Mungkin dialah yang harus mengurusnya. Telunjukkannya kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melihat langsung kemata Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, kumohon jangan bercanda. Kau tahu candaanmu itu tidak lucu." Ucapnya

Mengacuhkan Rias yang masih emosi Naruto malah menghadap Sona. "Sayangnya aku sedang serius Kaichou-chan." Wajahnya sengaja dirubah menjadi datar agar dapat menyaingi wajah datar Sona. "Kau tahu sendirikan siapa yang salah disini." Sambungnya.

Sona terlihat mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menyembuhkan seorang gadis yang terkena genjutsu darimu, apa kau tega membiarkannya sekarat seperti itu."

Naruto sedikit melirik Akeno lalu kembali ke Sona. "Kau lupa satu hal, Kaichou."

"Hmm? Apa itu Uzumaki-kun?"

"Dia itu Iblis."

Kerutan terlihat muncul di dahi Sona. "lalu apa salahnya?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Masak kau tidak tahu sih. Kau kan yang biasanya mengawasi manusia berbakat pemilik Secret gear untuk kau jadikan budakmu. Ohh jangan lupakan nona Iblis di sampingku ini." Rias semakin mendelik kearah Naruto. "Aku tahu selama ini kalian mengawasi siswa berbakat yang masuk sekolah ini, terutama Hyoudo Issei pemilik Secret gear Booster gear. Benar begitukan ,nona tomat?"

Perempat siku muncul di dahi Rias, memang benar rambutnya merah dan menyerupai tomat, tapi jangan sampai berterus terang seperti itu juga, bukan salahnya dia terlahir seperti ini. niatnya ingin membalas tapi sudah di dahului oleh sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu ,Uzumaki-kun?" Sona memilih bertanya seperti itu, bukan maksudnya dia heran akan perkataan Naruto, malah dia sangat tahu. Hanya saja dia mencoba mengelak. Naruto adalah manusia, dan manusia tidak mau jika sesama jenisnya di perbudak oleh Iblis.

"Jangan berpura – pura tidak tahu ,Kaichou. Dia!" Naruto menunjuk Yuuto Kiba. Yang ditunjuk terlihat mengangkat alis matanya. "Dia dulunya manusia, tapi karena beberapa alasan dia direingkarnasikan menjadi Iblis oleh si tomat. Lalu dia!" Naruto menunjuk Koneko. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. "Dia salah satu dari dua Nekotama yang tersisa dan dirubah jadi Iblis." Koneko terlihat membulatkan mata, Ingin menyahut tapi melihat tatapan Rias dan Sona kearahnya membuatnya kembali bungkam. "Dan dia!" Naruto menunjuk Tsubaki. "Dia juga Manusia tapi sekarang Iblis berkedok Wakil Osis." Tsubaki terlihat mengertakkan giginya. Pandangan Naruto kemudian menyapu se isi ruangan dan melihat budak Sona yang tersisa. "Aku belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin awalnya mereka bukan Iblis." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto-san. Aku sebagai putri keluarga Gremory tidak pernah menyakiti budakku. Kami memperlakukan budak kami seperti keluarga." Rias yang dari tadi diam kembali bersuara, berusaha mematahkan argumen Naruto. Tapi jangan salah, Naruto malah kembali meliriknya.

"Kheh! Aku tidak peduli. Kebebasan mereka sebagai manusia sudah terengut. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah manusia yang mati biasanya akan ke Surga atau Neraka, nah ini! kalau mereka mati." Kalimat Naruto terhenti, tangannya menunjuk kearah budak Sona. "Mereka akan binasa. Jiwa mereka tidak akan kemana – mana, mereka akan lupa caranya berpikir, mereka akan lupa jika mereka pernah hidup, mereka akan musnah seakan mereka tak pernah ada." Entah kenapa perkataan Naruto membuat beberapa Iblis reingkarnasi yang ada disana malah menelan ludah mereka kasar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Melihat itu Rias kembali bertindak, mudah saja menjawabnya. "Tenang saja, jika mereka mati aku kami bisa menghidupkannya kembali." Rias menjawab enteng.

Naruto mendengus. 'apa – apaan?' pikirnya. "Kau Tuhan?" tanya Naruto heran.

Rias dengan bangga mulai menjawab. Dia sedikit mengeluarkan tawa remeh. "Tampaknya kau belum tahu, Iblis reingkarnasi yang mati bisa dihidupkan kembali selagi jasatnya masih ada. Tentunya dengan beberapa ritual. Kau bahk_"

"Bukan itu maksudku" Ucapan Rias terpotong. Naruto mulai melanjutkan. "Pikiranmu sempit sekali sebagai Iblis." Rias mendengus merasa terhina. "...Kau mungkin benar dengan menghidupkan mereka kembali jika jasatnya masih ada. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir jika kalian para Iblis akan mengalami hal yang berbahaya? Contohnya saja yang aku ketahui, sekarang kalian masih berseturu dengan Da-tenshi dan Tenshi, nah! Misalkan nanti kalian lagi baku hantam dengan mereka dan salah satu budakmu itu meregang nyawa. Apa kau punya waktu untuk melakukan ritual bodohmu itu selagi kau sedang terdesak? Manyat budakmu keburu hilang menjadi debu! Jawab aku bangsat! Apa kau bisa?" Naruto mulai naik darah. Rias sedikit mundur kebelakang, banyangan dirinya yang hampir ditusuk dibagian leher kembali terulang. Entah kenapa ludahnya sangat susah ditelan.

"Tenanglah Uzumaki-kun" entah kenapa Sona masih terlihat tenang, padahal suasana sedang kacau, Akeno budak sahabatnya terancam tidak akan disembuhkan dan sahabatnya berusaha membujuk. Dia malah masih tenang? Sungguh image asli keluarga Sitri.

Sona sedikit berdehem mengalihkan suasana. "Langsung ke pokok utama, Uzumaki-kun." Suara tegas Sona membuat Naruto kembali santai. "Apa kau mau menyembuhkannya atau tidak?" tanpa diperintah budak Sona sudah siap dengan senjata mereka masing – masing. Tatapan mereka mulai menajam mengawasi gerak – gerik Naruto.

Dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini Naruto hanya tenang. Dalam hati dia tertawa keras merutuki kebodohan sekumpulan Iblis didepannya ini. Apa mereka lupa kalau kemarin dia baru saja menggenjutsu salah satu dari mereka. Entahlah mungkin para Iblis ini ingin menambah porsi jumlah korban. Matanya melirik sekeliling melihat wajah serius Iblis disana, tanpa sengaja dia menatap Koneko, Naruto sedikit memperlihatkan senyumnya melihat tatapan datar sebagai hadiah. Lalu iris matanya melirik Akeno, kerutan di dahi gadis itu entah kenapa membuatnya iba. Naruto menghembuskan nafas singkat. Dia juga masih punya hati, walaupun yang dia sembuhkan ini adalah Iblis.

Semua Iblis disana setia menunggu jawaban Naruto. Rias merasa De Javu.

"Baiklah aku akan menyembuhkannya." Naruto menjawab gusar seakan tidak terima. Semua Iblis yang ada disana menurunkan senjata mereka. Rias bernafas lega tapi tidak dengan Sona, dia malah menampilkan wajah curiga.

"Apa maumu Uzumaki-kun?" Sona punya firasat.

"Mudah saja, kau pun pasti sudah tahu. Pertama aku ingin keluar dari sini. Yang kedua aku tidak ingin kalian menggangguku lagi sampai kapanpun. Kecuali hal yang tidak menyangkut Iblis, bagaimana? Deal?" Naruto berucap enteng, senyumannya masih kelihatan meremehkan.

Sona sudah menduganya, Naruto pasti akan meminta itu. Tidak ada cara lain, jika Naruto memang tidak ingin jadi budaknya atau budak Rias maka dia tidak bisa memaksa. Bidaknya semua sudah habis hanya menyisakan 4 buah pion saja, mana mungkin bisa cocok dengan Naruto yang dia belum tahu batas kekuatannya. Sona sedikit menghela nafas, mungkin sahabatnya juga berpikiran demikian. "Baiklah!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Cepat sembuhkan Akeno!" Rias tanpa berpikir malah menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya mendekati Akeno, menurutnya keselamatan Akeno adalah prioritas utama, peduli setan dengan merekrut Naruto, dia tidak ingin dipermalukan lagi.

Naruto hanya menurut. "Hai' Hai' tuan pemaksa." Ucapnya malas.

Mata Naruto memandang Akeno. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sebatas dada membentuk handsell, "KAI" Naruto berucap singkat lalu tangannya mulai dimasukkan ke kantung celana.

Semua menunggu, Mata Akeno terlihat sedikit bergerak. Lalu tidak lama kemudian mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu ruangan. Pandangan matanya melirik kesamping kearah Rias. "Buchou" ucapnya pelan, dibalas senyuman Rias yang merasa lega. Lalu direksinya beralih kesamping kanan Rias, di sana dia menemukan Sona. "Ka_kaichou" entah kenapa suara sedikit terputus, Sona membalasnya dengan sedikit menaikkan frame kacamata. Lalu direksinya kembali beralih menatap kesamping kiri Rias. "KYAAA! HENTAI"

BUKKK

Ajaibnya Akeno langsung bangun begitu melihat Naruto, matanya membulat kaget begitu mendapati sosok yang sama dengan yang ada dimimpinya. Tinjunya mengenai perut Naruto membuat Naruto jatuh terbaring di lantai meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

PLAK "Hentai!"

PLAK "Hentai!"

PLAK "Hentai!"

PLAK "Hentai!"

PLAK "Hentai!"

PLAK "Hentai!"

Akeno menduduki perut Naruto, melanjutkan dengan tamparan. Entah kenapa setiap tamparannya diselingi teriakan 'Hentai'. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran mereka semua, 'Mimpi apa dia tadi?' kira – kira begitulah.

...

...

Hutan belakang Academi Kuoh,

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, setelah tadi menuju UKS dia langsung bergegas menuju belakang sekolah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari seakan memastikan sesuatu. Merasa aman, dia kemudian menghadap kedepan.

Di depannya kini terlihat bulatan tanah raksasa sebesar lapangan bola. Sebagian tanah tersebut terkubur, hingga hanya memperlihatkan setengah lingkaran. "Ini kah?" Naruto dapat merasakan denyut di mata kirinya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian mata kirinya berubah ungu membentuk pola riak air. "Sepertinya iya" tanpa ada yang menjawab Naruto bermonolog sendiri. Cakra besar yang berasal dari tanah didepannya dapat Naruto rasakan ketika memakai mata Rinnegan, 'Sama seperti yang Kurama bilang?' Batinnya. Dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Rubah raksasa yang mengatakan tentang bulatan tanah aneh, mungkin saja bulatan tanah ini salah satunya. Naruto semakin penasaran.

Mengawasi sekitar untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan keatas. Dari sana keluar empat buah besi hitam. Keempat besi hitam tersebut terlihat melesat cepat menuju empat sisi bulatan tanah tersebut. Membuat handsell singkat, dari keempat besi hitam itu keluar aura merah dan menyambung satu sama lain hingga membentuk kekkai dan mengurung Naruto beserta buatan tanah didalamnya.

Naruto sedikit menggigit ujung jarinya, lalu diusap ketangan kiri. Kembali membuat handsell Naruto menghentakkan tangan kirinya ketanah, dari situ muncul pola rumit menyerupai jaring laba – laba.

 **Kuchiyose Gedo Mazou**

 **Booft**

Naruto sedikit berteriak, dari pola jaring laba – laba tadi keluar asap besar dan pekat. Ketika asap menghilang menunjukkan kepada dunia sebuah patung aneh duduk bersila dengan tangan terikat rantai. Naruto yang melihatnya melompat keatas kepala patung tersebut.

Matanya lalu memandang kembali kearah bulatan tanah, dari atas sini Naruto dapat melihat keseluruhan bulatan tersebut. "Kira – kira makhluk apa ya di dalamnya"

"KAI"

Bulatan tanah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai hancur, memperlihatkan isinya kepada Naruto yang kini membulatkan mata tak percaya, "Si_siapa kau?"

" **Lama tak berjumpa bocah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Maaf baru bisa Update sekarang, soalnya waktu itu saya lagi kuliah. Tugas – tugasnya yang banyak ditambah laporannya tiga buah dalam seminggu.. hadehhh bikin pening.

Nah, mumpung lagi libur sebulan, karena gx ada kerjaan lain ya saya coba lanjutin lagi nih fic.. jelas reader tahu jika penulisan saya mulai menurun, mohon maaf jika cara penulisan saya hancur begini dan alur cerita yang diluar harapan reader .. saya mah masih pemula dalam hal beginian.. Oke saya mau tanya nihh, apa fanfic ini boleh saya lanjut atau tidak.. kan percuma kalau saya lanjut nanti tidak ada yang baca dengan alasan reader tidak suka, kalo saya gx lanjut nanti di bilang php.. tapi kalo reader mau InsyaAllah saya akan lanjut kalo masih diberi umur panjang dan ada waktu luang.

Nah mungkin itu saja dari saya, kalo ada yang ditanyakan langsung saja di kotak Review. Jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk Review walaupun satu word. Saya sangat menghargainya...

Oke sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter depan,

Saya, **SH1R0YASHA**

Log Out.

Type Your Review Here!

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **V**


End file.
